True Shame
by Chasyn
Summary: None of his kids knew why Frank wanted them to get the faerie gene like him. But they learned that anything Frank wants so bad must be bad. When Ian starts showing signs of the faerie, Fiona covers it up. But learning to control his powers is proving too much. So is Fiona's overprotective nature. Then he sneaks out to a nightclub. (Faerie Ian/Vampire Mickey) (Shameless/True Blood.)
1. The Little Light

Happy New Shameless Season Day! 8D

 **Warnings** : Gay things, language, violence, blood, vampires, faeries (the non-gay kind... who also might be gay), supernatural things. Death. Fun stuff.  
 **Notes** : Mostly crossing with the show True Blood. Not a real crossover, cuz no True Blood characters. Only Shameless characters, stuck in the True Blood world. 8D (So no annoying Sookie and Bill.) (Ian and Mickey are NOT Sookie and Bill.) (Even if Ian is a faerie and Mickey is a vampire.) There will be a tiny bit of Twilight and Moonlight (another vampire show) things mixed in. (Not sparkling vampires, I swear. XD These are blood sucking, people eating vampires.)  
 **Pairings** : Mickey Milkovich/Ian Gallagher

 **Summary** : None of his kids knew why Frank wanted them to get the faerie gene like him. But they learned very early on that anything Frank wants so bad... must be bad. So when Ian starts showing signs of the faerie, Fiona covers it up. But learning to control his powers without anyone to help is proving too much for him. So is Fiona's overprotective nature. One night, he sneaks out to a nightclub. A vampire nightclub.

 **True Shame  
Chapter 1: Prologue: The Little Light**

She stared down at the toddler in horror. She couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't have been possible. He couldn't have... no... there was no way...

"Fifi!"

A tiny voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to look at the other toddler. Toddler? What age did kids stop being toddlers? Phillip was four. They called him Lip but his real name was Phillip. She wasn't even sure why. Was he still a toddler? She wasn't sure. But said toddler/whatever picked up his juice box and threw it at her.

"Fifi! No apple!" He wailed as he did so.

Fiona sighed and bent down to pick up the juice box. "Lip, we only have apple. We don't have anything else." She set the juice box back down on the coffee table in front of the maybe-toddler. They had been having a snack after she had gotten back from school. She had just started the second grade the week before. She'd walked in the door to find mommy passed out in the bathtub and daddy gone. Again. Lip was trying to climb into the oven, looking for food. Ian, the three year old, was stuck in the playpen, his diaper reeking like he hadn't been changed since she'd done it before she left for school. He had the worst diaper rash Fiona had ever seen on a baby. She had to wash him in the bathroom sink. Mommy still hadn't woken up when Ian cried because the water was cold.

But Fiona was a good big sister. She cleaned up both her little brothers. Lip had managed to open up the fridge and pulled out a tub of butter. When questioned, the young kid said he liked cheese. Fiona had gotten them settled on the couch with cartoons. She found two juice boxes hidden in the back of the fridge and some stale crackers and peanut butter in the cabinet. She quickly washed a spoon and brought it back to the living room. She started dolloping the peanut butter on the crackers and handing them to her brothers.

Lip grabbed a cracker and preceded to smash it and licked the crumbs off the table. And Ian had giggled loudly and clapped his hands. That's when Fiona saw it. A tiny spark. It barely lasted a second. Then Lip threw his juice box.

Fiona turned back to Ian, her thoughts on the spark again. Because there was no way her youngest brother had the light. No possible way. Because that would be the worst thing. She lifted her hands and waved them at him. "Ian, did you make the light?" She cooed softly. "Can you show Fifi the light?"

Ian started at her. Then smiled and grabbed his juice box. He stuck the straw in his mouth.

"Light, Ian." Fiona insisted, louder this time. "Show me the light." It clearly wasn't working. He didn't understand what she meant. Maybe he couldn't control it. Maybe he didn't know how he did it. Or what it even was. She barely understood it herself. Fiona didn't know how it worked. She didn't have the light. Or she'd been seeing things. But there was another way to tell. "Ian, hey Ian." She grabbed his chubby hand with her left and touched her forehead with her right. "What's Fifi thinking of?" She cleared her mind and thought of the dog next door. The tiny, yappy one that sometimes kept her up all night.

Ian smiled and waved his arms. "Ruff ruff!" He barked, very much like the yappy little dog.

Fiona eyes widened. She let out a gasp and staggered back a bit, until her legs hit the corner of the table and she actually fell back on the floor. She sat there, gawking at her baby brother.

"Fifi okay?" Lip asked, stepping closer to bend down and peer at her.

"I'm okay, Lip." She pushed him away and sighed deeply again. "Ian..."

The front door burst open suddenly, the door slamming against the wall and bouncing off. "Fuck!" Was practically bellowed from the entry way. The man stumbled another step inside and fell down, half in the living room and half still hanging out the door and blocking it from closing.

"Daddy go boom." Lip said, pointing.

"Daddys sidden go oom..." The man slurred from the floor.

Ian giggled and lifted his hand in the air, waving his chubby fingers. The tiniest little spark flashed again, this time Fiona knew she saw it. Lip, too. The oldest brother's eyes widened and he pointed. "Light!"

Fiona put her hand over Lip's mouth and grabbed Ian's hand at the same time. "No!" She hissed, her voice barely a whisper. "No light!"

"Light?" Their dad, Frank, lifted his head from the floor. He rolled over on his back, letting out a grunt as he did so. He acted as if rolling over took a lot of effort. For him, it probably did. "Ya wanna see da light, Lippy, my boy? Come're."

Fiona looked at Lip, her eyes wide. She shook her head and mouthed the words, _No. Don't say anything._ She thought them just as hard, though she knew the youngest brother didn't understand. He was too young. They both were too young to understand. Then she stood up quickly, grabbing Ian and tugging Lip around the couch. Frank was still laying on the floor, his one foot dangling out of the open door. Fiona let go of Lip's hand and walked around their dad. She set Ian on the floor near the door and started pulling her daddy's leg inside so she could shut the door.

Frank was completely oblivious to her actions. He rolled slightly on his side towards Lip, smiling broadly. "Lip, you wanna see daddy's slight? Uh... slight... ssss liiiiight." He said slowly.

"Light?" Lip said, tilting his head a bit.

"Yes!" Frank said, still smiling. He lifted his hand and held up his index finger. His eyes shifted to the finger and he squinted, like he was having trouble focusing his eyes on the finger literally two inches from his eyes. It took nearly a whole minute, longer than last time. But finally, just as Fiona pulled Ian into her lap to watch with Lip, a tiny ball of light erupted and floating a couple inches upwards from his fingers. Then it exploded and the light dissipated just as quickly. Ian clapped and giggled and Fiona quickly grabbed his hands and Lip glanced at them. Frank sighed and rolled over at his back again. "I useta do that all the time. An's really big, too. An' I knew what's e'eryone was thinkin'. Nows sats alls I can do."

"Again! Again!" Ian said.

"No canndo son." Frank said, shaking his head a bit. "Takes me slong time ta recharge." He breathed out again and rolled over, this time getting his feet under him. It took several minutes and several tries for the man to actually get to his feet. And even then, Fiona had to steady him. "Why can't onna ya have gotten the fuckin' fairy gene?" He mumbled, pushing her away and stumbling towards the kitchen. "Goddamn fuckin' bloodsuckers. Gonna need more kids." He turned and looked at Fiona. "Ya got any money on ya?"


	2. So Much for the Afterglow

**True Shame  
Chapter 2: So Much for the Afterglow**

 _12 years later..._

Vampires were real.

They'd been around as long as normal humans, living in secret for fear of behind hunted. Humans would fear them, for good reason. Vampires drank human blood. It was a necessity. For centuries it had been a necessity of the vampire life. Until now. A few years back, a team of scientist in England discovered a way to make synthetic blood. Humans no longer had reason to fear vampires if vampires didn't have to feed on them. This fake blood could sustain a vampire for the rest of its unnatural lifespan. The synthetic blood, bottled and labeled as SynBlood, was being mass produced worldwide. And the vampires were free to 'come out of the coffin,' so to speak.

The Gallagher pod knew about that for years. They'd been hiding from vampires for centuries. Faeries had nearly been wiped out of existence, near extinction. Hunted for their enchanting and intoxicating blood. It had weird affects on vampires. If there were any real faeries left, they were deep in hiding. Only half breeds, like those in the Gallagher pod that inherited the gene were left. And those families, all except the Gallaghers, kept themselves hidden. And far from any rumored vampire clans.

But the current head of the Gallagher pod wasn't the brightest faerie. He was probably the dimmest that had ever had the light. His worst mistake was not telling his pod exactly why vampires were bad and why there were so few faeries left. He knew. Of course he did. The knowledge had been passed down through the family. Frank's mother had been the one to tell him, one night when she was teaching him how to make meth in the basement. Frank had been nine. And he'd just presented. The gene was slow in him, his mother said. Her father had it, her little sister, too. Both shown the signs much earlier than nine. But Frank didn't pass any of it along. He never fully explained what the fae where, what they were capable of doing. He didn't share the heritage and the legends. He didn't tell his kids the deal that was made centuries ago with the Milkovich vampire clan. And then the second deal made when Frank's first child was born.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

She looked down at her younger brother. One of her younger brothers. She had too many to count now. And who knew how many more could be out there. But this one in particular kept her up nights, fearing he'd be discovered. Sometimes she'd wake up, the whole night riddled with nightmares, and she'd run to her brothers' room just to make sure he was okay. There'd been few nights since he first lit, all those years ago, that she actually slept well. She'd dropped out of high school because of it. She started failing everything because of the worry. Their mom, Monica, took off as soon as their youngest sibling, Liam, was born. Frank was home even less now. Everything had been thrust upon the twenty year old. She was responsible for keeping Ian safe.

"Don't put that shit on me!" Ian snapped, shaking his head and waving his hands. "I didn't ask for this!" His voice rose.

Fiona's eyes narrowed into a glare. She pushed past Ian, moving into the kitchen. "Stay out of my head, Ian!"

"Believe me." Ian sneered. "I don't wanna be anywhere near that." He turned, his eyes following her as she moved around the kitchen. He moved to follow her, he wasn't done with their argument, when he was cut off.

Another younger brother, Carl, blocked Ian's way. There was a mischievous grin on the nine year old's face. "What am I thinking right now, Ian?"

Ian didn't even have to try with Carl. The kid's thoughts were always loud. And always the same thing. Images of boobs flashed in Ian's mind. Many, many boobs. Different sizes and colors and... shapes... Ian grimaced and suppressed a shiver. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Carl!" He snapped, pushing the smaller kid away gently. Ian tried his hardest to block out Carl's thoughts. The endless parade of boobs was not something Ian wanted to see. At all hours of the day. And night. And then day again. If Carl was this bad before puberty really set in, Ian didn't want to see inside Carl's head when it actually did.

Lip walked towards the two, rolling his eyes. "Let me guess." He said, reaching for Carl. He pulled his younger brother against him. Carl frowned and tried to squirm out of his hold but Lip held tight. "Boobs." The oldest brother said, smiling.

Ian sighed as he nodded at Lip. Lip understood. Lip was the only one in the family that Ian had told he was gay. Well... it wasn't so much as told... as it was that Lip found a hidden magazine and then confronted him. And then got his sort of girlfriend to give Ian a very unsuccessful blowjob. Yeah. Ian was very gay.

Lip smiled as he pulled Carl into the living room with him. "Leave the faerie alone." Lip glanced back at Ian, a smirk on his lips. It was a half joke, half dig on Ian. One that Lip said with love and shit, like a big brother picking on his little brother. Ian didn't have to read Lip's mind to know this. As with all his siblings, he tried his hardest to keep out of their heads. Family respect and privacy and shit. And he knew Lip would never out him to their family.

Fiona spun around and stalked back towards the living room, pushing past Ian. "Oh no. No F word in this house." She said sternly, her hands on her hips.

Lip pushed Carl roughly on the couch and then sunk down right on top of him, pinning him in place. Carl flailed a bit in vain and tried to push Lip off. Lip didn't budge as he looked up at Fiona. "I was just joking." He said.

Fiona shook her head again, her eyes wide. "No." She snapped, waving her arms in front of her. "No, no, no, no! No F word ever. Ever!" She repeated, punctuating the word.

"Frank's not here." Lip snapped back.

"He could be." She countered.

Lip rolled his eyes again. "Do you fuckin' see him?"

"Doesn't matter." Fiona shook her head again. "He could walk in any minute."

Lip let out a sharp laugh. "Yeah. Sure, Fi." He stood up, finally letting Carl go. The nine year old darted away and flipped Lip off as he ran up the stairs. "Love you, too!" Lip called after him.

"Fiona, it's fine." Ian started to say.

Fiona didn't let him say anything else. She spun around towards him and shook her head. "No, it's not okay. You have to be careful! We all have to be careful. Frank can't know."

Ian rolled his eyes. It was the mantra that had been on repeat in the house since he could remember. He was pretty sure his first words were _'don't tell dad'._ "Yeah, you keep saying that." He mumbled under his breath.

"Dad can't know what?" A voice popped up from the top of the stairs. The youngest sister, Debbie, came skipping down the stairs. She jumped the last few and landed at the bottom. Then she turned and looked around the room. She frowned, catching the atmosphere. "What happen? Something wrong with daddy?"

"I said faerie." Lip said, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

Ian nodded, like he was agreeing with Lip that it wasn't a big deal. "Fiona freaked out."

"I'm not freaking out!" Fiona snapped.

"Why can't Frank know, huh?" Ian asked, his voice rising a bit. "Why, Fi? Why are you so terrified if Frank knows about this?" Ian lifted his hand. He wiggled his fingers. Long, thin white sparks erupted from his fingertips. They looked like tiny lightning strikes, dancing in the air.

Fiona let out a gasp at the same time that Debbie exclaimed, "Cool!" She raced closer to him and grabbed his hand when he held it out to her. The light stopped before she touched him. She pulled his fingers again and the tips from his nails to his first knuckles glowed. "When did you learn that?"

Ian shrugged. "Couple weeks ago. During that big storm. Just kinda..." He tilted his head. "Happened."

"Cool!" She breathed out. She smiled as she let go of his hand. "Warm."

"Frank can't know." Fiona said, her voice barely a whisper. She honestly looked and sounded terrified.

Debbie turned to look at her. "Why?"

Fiona looked down at her and blinked. "Because Frank wants one of us to be a faerie."

"So?" The younger girl asked.

"Frank is a selfish, self-absorbed asshole who only takes care of himself." Debbie frowned, looking like she wanted to argue but Fiona continued. "He really wants a faerie, Debs. That's all he ever talks about. Needing another faerie around."

Ian shrugged. "Maybe cuz he can't light anymore." Ian honestly had no clue. He'd been thinking about it a lot, though, over the years. Trying to figure out exactly what Frank's deal was. To Ian, the light felt like energy. Like a pool of energy swirling around inside him. Sometimes, if he didn't use it in some way, it felt like it was getting backed up, like clogging his soul or something. He'd never told any of his siblings that. It was too hard to explain. He just knew that sometimes, he had to let his light out. And he wondered if somehow, he was meant to give it to Frank. Frank lost his light somehow and he needed Ian to get it back. At least, that's all Ian could come up with.

"Maybe." Fiona agreed with a shrug, oblivious to Ian's real inner monologue. "But I have a feeling it's something more. And I think it's something bad. Really bad." She stressed the words. "We all have to keep the secret. We all have to protect Ian..."

Ian rolled his eyes and dropped his arms. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" He snapped.

"Ian..."

"No!" He snapped again, throwing up his arms. "I didn't ask for this!"

"Well you got it!" Fiona said. "And you're not leaving the house alone."

That's what started the whole fight. Ian had been called by the owner of a local convenience store, Kash and Grab. He'd applied yesterday when he and Lip were there getting diapers for their baby brother Liam. Lip had a job tutoring and doing some S.A.T. scam. Debbie babysat during the school year and did full daycare during the summer with very little supervision from Fiona. Carl did whatever Carl did to get money. And Fiona worked like 10 jobs. Hell, even Frank sometimes showed up and they could either convince him to hand over a few bucks or just steal it off him when he passed out.

But Ian was pretty much confined to the house when he wasn't at school or ROTC and everyone else was out. He wasn't allowed out of the house unless he was with one of the others. Ian wanted to help. He wanted a job, a couple hours after or before school, so he could earn some money. The legal way. The job was his, the owner Kash said. Plus, there was the added bonus that Kash was hot and kept smiling at him weirdly. Fiona shot him down immediately. She didn't even give him a chance to explain why or tell her she was suffocating him.

"Ever!" She continued. "Upstairs! You're grounded. Do your homework!"

Ian's eyes widened. "Fi..."

"Now!" She snapped. "You do as you're told!"

Debbie and Lip seemed to be shocked into silence but thoughts were thrown at Ian from every direction. Too many at once and he was too worked up to block them.

 _Not fair!_

 _Trying to protect him._

 _He didn't do anything!_

 _Fucking bitch._

 _She's overreacting!_

 _Trying to keep him safe._

 _Glad I'm not a faerie._

 _Dad wouldn't hurt Ian!_

 _BOOBS!_

The voices meshed together and made his head hurt. It happened sometimes. When emotions were high. He bent forward a bit, tucking his chin into his chest. He closed his eyes and threaded his fingers in his short hair. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Ian..." Debbie moved to touch him again. Ian jumped back. Then turned and ran through the kitchen and up the stairs. There were tears in Debbie's eyes as the silence lingered on for a minute. "I forget sometimes..." She said softly. "That when it's quiet for us... it's loudest for him..."

Fiona smiled sadly, her eyes wet as well. She held open her arms and Debbie stepped into them. "He knows." Fiona said softly, hugging Debbie to her and patting her head. "Deep down, he knows we're all just trying to keep him safe. He knows we love him."

Lip stood across the room. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets and he rocked back on his heels. He'd said nothing since Debbie came downstairs.

Fiona watched him for a moment. And for that single moment, she wished she could read minds like Ian. To know what Lip was thinking. What he really thought about her. If she was too mean or too strict. But there had to be a reason. Frank wanted his kids to get the faerie gene. There just had to be some reason. And there was no one to ask. There weren't any other faeries. Frank had said so. Fiona didn't believe him, of course. But they'd never met another one. There was a good chance they were just hiding. Up until the vampires went public, all former supernatural being kept themselves hidden. At least Fiona assumed so. She knew exactly four. Her dad and Ian; the faeries. And their neighbors and best friends. Veronica the witch and Kevin the werewolf.

Lip caught Fiona's gaze and shrugged. "I'll go check on him."

"Thank you." She said and pulled away from Debbie. "Debs, you wanna go get Liam out of his high chair and get him ready for his bath?"

Lip was halfway up the stairs, his sisters' voices fading in his ears. He pushed the door to the room he shared with his brothers open.

Carl was on his bed, cutting the leg off a naked Barbie he'd stolen from Debbie with a pocket knife. "Don't sit on me again!" The kid said, dropping the knife on the bed.

Lip ignored him and looked at Ian's empty bed. "Where's Ian?"

Carl shrugged.

"He come up here?"

Carl shook his head. "Nope."

Lips eyes widened. "Shit."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Mickey will appeareth next chapter! 8D


	3. Requiem

3 chapters in 3 days! 8D This is weird for me.

 **True Shame  
Chapter 3: Requiem**

He needed out of the house. Just for a few minutes, some alone and quiet time. He just needed away from his family, away from his life. Ian snuck into Fiona's room. He opened her window, slipped down on the overhanging roof, dangled off the edge, and fell the few feet to the ground. He brushed himself off and sprinted down the road before he was caught and before he could rethink what he was doing.

He hated his life. It just wasn't fair! It wasn't his fault! He didn't ask for any of this. He wasn't a baby and Fiona didn't have to treat him like one! All he did was go to school and ROTC training. He had to fight hard with Fiona about that. Because she said he wasn't safe training with the army. The army! Ian won the argument, the only one his whole life, and Fiona agreed on a trial basis. As long as someone walked with him there and home directly after. Sometimes Lip. Usually no one. But as far as Fiona was concerned, Lip was always there. Right on time and they always walked home.

Plus, the ROTC training helped him. It helped him keep his mind empty and blank. If he concentrated on doing exactly what the officers told him, it was easier to stay in his own head. And the physical activity was awesome, too. It kept him in shape and it kept him focused. He wasn't giving it up for anything.

Ian slowed. Where was he even going? He really had no direction. He just knew he wanted out of the house for a while. Fiona was going to ground him forever for running away. So much worse than normal. Which was hard to imagine. How much worse could life get? He didn't want to know. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There was no going back now. It was too late. Someone would have gone upstairs to check on him. They always did. And they'd know he was gone. And his life would be over again.

He was being a bit dramatic. But fuck it. If he was going to be grounded forever, he was going to have a good night. Probably the first and only good night he'd have ever, if Fiona had anything to say around it. And Ian knew she would. She'd lose her voice from yelling at him, no doubt.

Ian had no friends really. He wasn't allowed to do anything. There were kids he talked to at school occasionally. He hardly knew them. But they talked. And they'd been talking about a new nightclub that opened up a couple weeks ago. It was rumored to be owned by vampires. Ian had never met a vampire. At least he was pretty sure he hadn't. He never left the house. He glanced up at the sky. It was still light out. He wasn't even sure if a vampire owned business would be open now. It probably wouldn't open until midnight or something. But he wanted to check it out. If nothing else, he could tell his maybe friends he was there.

It took him nearly fifteen minutes to walk there. His eyes widened. The building was mostly black. There was a red velvet looking rope that people were lined up behind. There were no windows. The entrance was just a giant black door with a weird red logo on it. _The Blood Bath_ , it said, above a picture of an antique looking bathtub overflowing with blood. It certainly looked the part. But as Ian stood in line, he had his doubts. The people he stood near looked like humans. Normal, plain people. Ian watched the girl in front of him. She looked a few years older, dressed in black and red from head to toe. She looked the part.

 _I hope there's vampires here!_ She thought. _I hope there's a bunch and they'll feed on me and turn me!_

Ian pulled out of her mind and shook his head. Similar thoughts came from around the crowd. No one here seemed to have met a vampire. Some were here, hoping to meet one. Some wanted to become one. Some wanted bragging rights for dancing at the infamous new club. Some wanted... to be fed on... Ian flinched away from the guy wanting to be fucked and killed at the same time. Maybe this was a bad idea.

But it was suddenly his turn. The bouncer, an enormous guy with dark hair and dressed all in black, barely glanced at Ian's fake ID before ushering the clearly underage kid inside. Ian was tall for his age, and muscular thanks to ROTC. But still. Ian doubted he'd actually get in. He'd been certain he'd be turned away at the door without so much as getting a peek inside. And he had no clue what he expected when he walked in. Wall to wall black and red velvet curtains. Those giant candle things and white ropes and red leather couches. People dressed in black with pale faces, black lipstick, black nail polish. Maybe red and dark purple thrown in. And all the other gothic clichés he'd seen in movies.

It just looked like a regular nightclub. The logo outside was bullshit. Lots of people dancing, lots of colored lights flashing, lots of music, lots of people drinking. It looked like any ordinary club he'd seen on the TV. There were so much colored lights everywhere that it was hard to tell the exact color scheme. If there even was one. He was actually disappointed. He wanted to meet a vampire. It would have been something exciting. And a little dangerous. But he could handle himself. He wasn't afraid of vampires! Well... he wasn't really sure if he was afraid of vampires or not.

Ian glanced down at his clothes. He was wearing a hand me down old pair of jeans with holes in the knees. He was pretty sure they'd started as Fiona's. And an old flannel button down shirt of Frank's. It wasn't nightclub attire, whatever the fuck that was. But fuck it. He was here. He was staying. He unbuttoned his shirt and started forward. Even if there weren't vampires, he still snuck into a nightclub for the first time. He might as well enjoy it before he got caught. Ian weaved through the people. Some looked like they were dancing in groups, some by themselves. Some boys with dancing with other boys and girls with other girls. One couple looked like they were jerking each other off as Ian slunk by. It was oddly weird and thrilling at the same time.

"Hey."

Ian turned as a hand tapped him on the shoulder. The dark skinned kid that greeted him looked about Ian's age. He was wearing a too tight tank top and low jeans. Ian smiled at him and wondered how he got in.

"You're cute." The stranger said.

Ian dipped his head forward a bit, closer. It was so loud in there. The music and the voices. It was hard to pinpoint where the voices were coming from and sometimes, that made it easier for him. He loved it. "Thanks." He said, still smiling. "You, too."

"You here with someone?" The other kid asked.

Ian shook his head.

"Wanna dance?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah, sure."

The guy leaned forward, his lips nearly brushing Ian's ear. "I'm Caleb."

"Ian." He answered before Caleb pulled away.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Towards the back of the club, to the left and opposite of the bar, was a raised stage. It was used for bands on the live music nights or whatever weird shit someone paid to do. One night, someone rented the place out to do a dramatic reading of _Romeo & Juliet_. Like that shit wasn't dramatic enough as it. Tonight, there was no band or weird Shakespearian reading. Instead, there were two gaudy looking large thrones in the center. They looked antique and very out of place in the flashing lights.

A dark haired young man sat in the chair on the right. He looked like he belonged in the gaudy chair. He wore a blood red vest adorned with gold buttons and chains overtop a white shirt with sleeves that billowed a bit. The collar was high and he wore a black chocker with a golden trinket hanging down. His slacks were black and neatly pressed. All he was missing was a cape and he'd look identical to an upscale vampire costume someone could buy in a store. He was slouched down low in his chair, looking bored. His eyes were glued on the crowd and he hardly moved.

A woman slowly sauntered over. She was dressed in a similar vest over a much billowier white shirt that was cut too low, her cleavage hanging out. She had an identical chocker on her bare neck and a too short black puffy skirt. She looked like a slutty version of a vampire costume. She yanked on a strand of her male counterpart's hair before sinking down in the seat beside him. "You look pissed at the world, brother."

"Fuck off, Mandy." He said, leaning forward a bit in his chair. It was the first time he moved all night. And he was annoyed by it. He was rather enjoying playing statue. The humans that would venture too close to the stage were entertaining. He heard them muttering to each other, wondering who, and what, he was.

She frowned and leaned back. "Well fuck you, too, Mickey. What crawled up your ass? Or didn't?"

He rolled his eyes. "First off, we look ridiculous."

She smiled and pulled at a strand of her perfectly curled, dark hair in front of her face. She watched as it bounced back. "We're playing the part they expect." She said, shrugging slightly.

He scoffed. He couldn't believe he let her talk him into this. Into sitting out here all night, on display and dressed in bad vampire costumes. Although, what was really bad, was that these weren't costumes. They came from their own closets. But they were remnants of a time long ago. Mandy said she had to literally dust them off when she pulled them out. "Second. This shit." He said, pointing to the array of dancing humans. "Is all bullshit." Most were humans. A few vampires in the mix. A few other supes, as well. He smelled wet dog, the telltale sign of a werewolf. A pack of them sat at the bar drinking. There might have been shifters. Their smell was harder to distinguish from the werewolves. The staff were all vampires, of course. But he'd have to change that soon. That was the real problem. "Sherriff sent out a decree." He breathed out. "One month to integrate humans into the staff of all vampire run businesses. By half."

Mandy's eyes widened. "No fucking way. Dad's been eating from crack street again.

Mickey let out a laugh. That was the truth. Their father, Terry, his favorite meal was cocaine laced hooker blood. He enjoyed watching them light or shoot up, then fucking them before he ate them. Usually he didn't stop himself. And Mickey would have to call the cleanup crew and pay the fines to cover his dad's ass. Mickey shook his head. "He probably is. But it ain't the crack blood talking this time. It's from the King."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "The fucking King of Illinois? Shit." She leaned back in her chair, shaking her head.

The elusive new Vampire King was an oddity. He had no last name. He simply went by Nando. Mickey had no clue why the man had been appointed. He had no clue when he'd been turned. Mickey would bet his nightclub that it wasn't more than a decade or two. Which was real bullshit. No vampire that was less than 100 had been appointed King or Queen. Hell, most Sherriff's were at least that old.

"It's fucking torture!" Mickey snapped.

Mandy shrugged. "The club is busier than before." She reasoned. "The humans bring in good money. Legal money." She added.

Mickey snorted at that. It was true, he knew. He didn't care to admit it. Ever since he had that fat ass witch, Angie Zago, drop their magical cover and the humans learned of the club's existence, they'd been packed. The humans all wanted to see the shiny new place in town. They just didn't know it'd been there for centuries. "But I can't eat any of them!" Mickey actually whined.

Mandy shrugged. "So? Compel one to follow you to a dark corner and not fight back." She glanced over at him. "Just don't go crazy and kill them like daddy dearest, the Sherriff."

Mickey rolled his eyes. He knew how to still feed on humans and not get caught. Screw the fucking Vampire Council who says humans are off limits now that they could drink SynBlood. Stuff tasted like lead. "One in here smells really fucking good." He mumbled out.

"Really?" She leaned forward a bit and inhaled deeply.

"Yep." Mickey said. "Been hard all night,"

Mandy wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Gross." She said and Mickey laughed. "Whatever." She said with a shrug. "I don't smell anything special."

"Right there." Mickey said, his eyes zeroing in once again. He wouldn't admit it to his sister. Well... maybe to his sister. If they were certain they were alone with no other family members about. Because his brothers wouldn't drop it and his dad would try to kill him. Again. But he'd been watching the doors when the human kid came in. The way too young to be in there, Mickey was sure, carrot top with torn jeans and ratty shirt. He looked so out of place. But he never looked nervous or scared as he weaved through the crowd. Mickey had zeroed in on him, listening as he introduced himself as Ian to the stranger.

Then Mandy had distracted him for a few moments. Mandy followed his gaze. "The orange boy?" She questioned. She pursed her lips and tilted her head. "Doesn't seem like your usual type."

Mickey smirked and tilted his head. "He smells amazing from here."

She shrugged and stood up. "Whatever, dearest brother. You always had the better nose. And the worst taste in playthings."

When Many was gone, his full attention was on the orange boy again. His eyes widened a bit. It looked like orange boy might be in trouble.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** So yeah. Mandy and Mickey kinda took over half the chapter. So Ian and Mickey will meet next chapter.


	4. Blood on the Dance Floor

This chapter contained a sex scene. It has been removed per FFN's rules. There was a few important things that are learned/happen during the moments. I will explain them at the end. Sorry for the inconvenience, but rules is rules. If you really want to read it, I also post on AO3 under the same name. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

 **True Shame  
Chapter 4: Blood on the Dance Floor**

Ian had no clue where his shirt was. Caleb had pulled it off and Ian let him. They danced, they swayed, they moved with the music. For the first time in his life, Ian let go. He really let go and blocked out everything but the music. And he felt free. He forgot his life for those few brief moments. Which was why he stumbled when he was yanked away from Caleb's heat. He righted himself quickly and turned.

"What the hell, Caleb?" An older man stood a foot away, his hand securely around Caleb's arm. He looked really old. Like older than Frank. "I'm gone for a few minutes and you're grinding on some kid."

Caleb wrenched his arm away. "I was just dancing."

"You here with him?" Ian asked, a bit surprised by the revelation.

The man turned to glare at Ian. "No one asked you." He snapped, his voice rising over the music.

Caleb rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Shut up, Ned."

Ned turned back to him. "I got you into the club."

Caleb gawked at him a moment. "So that means you own me?"

"For tonight, yeah, I do." Ned said with a nod. Caleb looked away and didn't answer. That seemed to only anger the old man. "You really want to dance with this loser?"

"Hey!" Ian snapped, waving at the guy. "The loser can hear you."

Ned held up his hand. "No one is talking to you."

Ian frowned and shook his head. What the fuck was up with this guy? Couldn't he find guys his own age? Or at least half his age?

Caleb ignored his date or whoever he was and stepped closer to Ian. "Can I call you some time?" He asked, leaning closer.

Ian smirked and was about to answer when Ned grabbed Caleb's arm to pull him back. Caleb wrenched his arm away a bit too dramatically and, before Ian could move, smacked right into him. Ian caught an elbow to the face and staggered back a step. He felt the blood well up on his lip.

"Hey!" As if from out of nowhere, suddenly there was a guy standing between Ian and the other two men.

Ned frowned at the seemingly much younger man. "Who the hell are you?"

Ian reached out and touched the new stranger's shoulder. He stepped around him and waved his arm, getting Ned's attention. "Doesn't matter. You're the one being an asshole. You really should fuck off, dude."

Ned's eyes narrowed. "You really should take your own advice, kid. How old are you? 12?"

Ian rolled his eyes. "I'm the same age as statutory there." He said, nodding to Caleb. Ned's eyes narrowed more and he lifted his arm. It was slow, the man clearly had never punched someone before. It was almost sad. And Ian felt bad for what he was thinking of doing. For like a split second. He turned slightly, then swung around, and put his fist in Ned's stomach. It wasn't even very hard. Ian barely touched him. But the man doubled over, clutching is abdomen with both hands.

There was a sharp laugh behind him. "That was hot."

Ian turned slightly. He'd forgotten the guy that practically swooped in. Ian stepped to the side and got a better look at him. Now... he looked the part of vampire nightclub guest.

"I think it's time for you to leave." The new stranger said, his eyes on the man doubled over. "Vladimir!" The newcomer suddenly shouted, his voice cutting through the music easily. The people around them shrunk back a step. Just as suddenly as he appeared, another man appeared. The bouncer from outside earlier. "Vlad, please escort these two outside." He said. "That guy." He pointed at Ned. "Is no longer welcome. The kid can come back in a few years, when he's legal."

"Wait... a... minute..." Ned said, wheezing as he spoke. "Who... the hell... are you?"

The guy shrugged. "I'm the guy kicking your ass out."

Ned started attempted to straighten up but was literally yanked off the ground by his shirt.

"Thanks, Vlad." He waved.

The man nodded and turned. Caleb held up his hands and scurried away, Vlad in tow with Ned.

Ian smiled and waved in their direction. It sucked for Caleb, for sure. But the kid had shown up with an asshole so... it's his own damn fault. It was kind of cool to watch them be drug off like that. He involuntarily licked his lip and grimaced. He hated the taste of blood. Without thinking, he turned slightly, bent over, and spit it out.

The stranger spun around, his nostrils flaring. He tilted his head to the side. "Did you just spit blood on my dance floor?"

Ian straightened up and glanced at the stranger. "Your dance floor?"

He held out his hand. "Mickey Milkovich." He introduced himself. "This is my nightclub."

Ian's eyes widened slightly and he tilted his head. But he smirked. "Ian Gallagher. I'm sorry for getting blood on your dance floor." He touched his hand to Mickey's.

Mickey gripped Ian's hand tightly and pulled him closer. His eyes focused on the cut on Ian's lip for a moment before moving up to his eyes. He dipped his head forward, moving even closer to Ian, and inhaled deeply. "What are you?" He asked softly, his voice just barely a whisper.

Ian's brow wrinkled for a moment and he swallowed. The question caught him off guard. "I uh... I... don't know... what you mean..." He stammered a bit. "I'm uh... nothing special..."

Mickey stared at him. "You're something."

Ian shivered a bit. "What are you?"

Mickey moved back a step and lifted his arms. "Obvious."

Ian smiled and shook his head. "Nah. You ain't a vampire. No way."

Mickey frowned. "Why not?"

Ian opened his mouth slightly and pointed to his teeth. "No fangs."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "They're retractable, dipshit."

Ian tilted his head and stepped closer. "Really? Can I see?"

Mickey jerked his head back. Ian was really close. And there was still a dot on blood on his lip. And there were a few too many onlookers. Mickey grabbed Ian's hand and when the human didn't pull away, he tugged him through the crowd. Mickey kept his head low as they weaved back towards the stage. He pulled Ian up the stairs.

"I ain't sitting in your chair."

"You ain't sitting in my chair." Mickey agreed and tugged him back to the corner, behind a large black curtain that was obscured. There was a dark hallway behind the stage and they followed it for a few paces. For a split moment, Ian had a doubt. Following a self-proclaimed vampire back into a shady, black part of the club. No windows, very little light, no one else around. But Ian didn't falter as Mickey finally stopped in front of a door. He finally let go of Ian's hand and fished a set of keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door and threw it open. "My office." He flipped the light on and stepped inside.

Ian stepped in behind in and looked around. The room was pretty bare. White walls, no windows, one light on the ceiling, nothing on the walls. There was a faded looking leather black couch on one side, a desk with a laptop and chair on the other, and a filing cabinet. It was an actual office. A very boring office. "This totally doesn't help your argument that you're a vampire."

Mickey let out a laugh and turned towards him. "You want the proof?"

Ian crossed his arms over his bare chest and tilted his head a bit. "Couldn't do it on the dance floor?"

Mickey shook his head and waved his hand. "Too many eyes."

"Seriously?" Ian blinked at him. "You were sitting up on that stage like you were on display."

"You were watching me?"

"You were watching me." Ian threw back.

Mickey shrugged.

"Still don't see the proof."

Mickey stepped closer quickly and opened his mouth. There was an audible click as his fangs snapped into place. They measured nearly an inch from the base to the tip and were sharp enough to slice and dice with the barest touch.

Ian's eyes widened and he stepped closer, his eyes never leaving them. "Holy shit." He craned his neck a bit as he got even closer. "Aren't those the wrong teeth?"

Mickey frowned and pushed Ian away. "They ain't fuckin' wrong."

"All vampire shit I've seen, they're on the pointy teeth, the uh... canines." Ian said.

Mickey shook his head. "Myth." He said. "No fuckin' clue how it got started. But they're behind the side lateral incisors."

Ian stared at him blankly. "The what?"

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Your four front teeth? Called lateral incisors. Vampire fangs are sides. The non-two-front-teeth for Christmas shit."

Ian nodded slowly. They sort of resembled snake fangs. He didn't say this out loud, of course. That might be offensive. He had no clue. "Thanks for the dental lesson."

Mickey shrugged. "Welcome."

"So you're a real fuckin' vampire?" Ian asked slowly.

Mickey nodded. "Yep."

"And this is your club."

Mickey nodded again.

Ian tilted his head for a moment. His eyes narrowed a tiny bit and he attempted to get inside Mickey's head. He wasn't even sure why. Most of the time, he tried to stay out. But something about Mickey, he really just wanted to see, what Mickey was thinking at that moment. But it was just silent. Ian tried harder, tried clearing his own mind to pull Mickey in. But still, he got nothing.

"What?" Mickey said after a few silent minutes ticked by.

"It's quiet." Ian said.

Mickey blinked for a moment and looked around the room. "Yeah, it's my office. Just you and me here."

"No." Ian shook his head. "No, I mean... you're quiet."

"No fuckin' shit." Mickey snapped. "Cuz you're staring at me all creepy. And that's saying sumthin' coming from me."

Ian lifted his hand and tapped the side of his head. "Up here." He said. "Your mind is quiet."

"What?" Mickey frowned.

"I can't read you." Ian stated bluntly.

Mickey paused for a moment. "You fuckin' telling me you can read minds?"

Ian nodded. "Yep."

"But not mine?"

Ian shook his head.

"Can do you anything else?"

Ian shrugged. "Maybe."

"So you are something." Mickey said. "That I've never seen or smelled before. Sure you won't just tell me?"

Ian smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

* * *

Brief description of important things lost.

Mickey speaks Ukrainian when he gets worked up. You miss this. It and the translation are at the end. He says it in reference to Ian evading a question.

Ian's blood smells really good to Mickey. Ian and Mickey don't know why.

Mickey explains that he could drink from Ian and not kill him. But some vampires do kill on purpose. Mickey says he wouldn't without permission.

Ian sort of offends Mickey when he asks if it's an infection, like a sexual transmitted disease.

It's not. Cuz that's silly.

Ian finds out the girl that was with Mickey was his sister Mandy.

They do stuff.

Ian lets Mickey bit him while they do stuff. But it's only a small taste.

They finish their stuff.

Ian is really hot, like temperature wise. Mickey is cold. Cuz he's a vampire.

Mickey won't let Ian kiss him, like in the beginning of the show.

Mandy walks in. Mandy gets introduced. Vampires can move really fast. And still smoke cigarettes.

Mandy is leaving for a few weeks.

Mandy leaves.

Mickey's all... hyper? I guess? Cuz Ian's blood is good shit, even though he only got like a drop.

That's it!

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** I've done a tiny bit of research for sticking some Ukrainian "curses" (not curses like cuss words), into the story. Mickey will explain more later and I'll keep a list as I use them.

Ukrainian Translations:

Ти нечиста сило - You are an evil spirit!


	5. Give Me Tonight

Don't expect daily updates to keep going very long.

 **True Shame  
Chapter 5: Give Me Tonight**

The crappy little office was pretty much wrecked. The filing cabinet was overturned, folders and paperwork all over the floor. The desk was likewise overturned, with an actual hole in the top where it had been kicked. The chair was in pieces. The couch was mostly fine. The laptop was not. But Mickey had shrugged at the time. "Just work shit and everything's backed up on the server."

Ian pulled his jeans on and grabbed his shoes. He sat down on the couch as he slipped them on. He leaned back and stretched. He felt drained, for sure. He lifted his hand and rubbed his fingers together. Tiny little sparks ignited. He could still feel the light just under the surface. But it was almost like... it was satiated. He could wake it up, so to speak, if he needed it. He smiled as he stared at his hand.

"The fuck ya doing?" Mickey asked, walking in the door. He was fully dressed; an old pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that said the word fuck on it several times. He threw a wadded up shirt at Ian.

Ian smiled and pulled the shirt on. "Just checking something." He said, leaning back.

"Yeah? What?" Mickey fell down on the couch beside Ian.

"Stuff." Ian answered with a smirk.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"What time is it?" Ian asked.

Mickey shrugged. "It's like 2 am."

"Shit." Ian leaned forward, shaking his head. Yeah, Fiona was really going to kill him. "It's late. Should go home."

"Could stay here." Mickey said casually, tilting his head a bit.

Ian glanced over at him. "Yeah?"

Mickey shrugged. "I got a room downstairs. Got a bed if you need ta sleep."

Ian stared at him, his eyes widening a bit. "You got a bed here and you brought me to your office?"

Mickey shrugged again. "Didn't think we'd get into all this shit." He said, pointing around the room.

Ian smiled and shook his head. "You got a phone?" He asked.

"Yeah." Mickey said. "Why?"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Cuz I don't and I need to call my house cuz I sorta ran away."

"Okay." Mickey said easily. He leaned to the side enough to pull his cell phone from his pocket. He tossed it to Ian and pulled out his cigarettes.

Ian dialed their number quickly. They didn't have a house phone. They all sort of shared a cell phone. Usually Fiona had it. Occasionally Lip. This late at night, he hoped it was Lip. Ian leaned forward a bit and absently chewed on his thumbnail as he listened to it ring. And ring and ring. Finally, the line clicked.

"Hello?" It was Carl.

"Carl!" Ian breathed out and smiled. Carl was the next best option. Though what he was doing up so early, Ian had no clue.

"Ian?" The kid sounded a bit worried and relieved. "You okay?"

Ian rolled his eyes as he slipped off the couch and stood up. Why was his 9 year old brother so worried? Why was everyone so worried? "Yeah, Carl." He breathed out. "I'm fine. Is Lip up?"

"Yeah, hang on. Lip!" There was some rustling over the line before Carl's voice was back. "Here. It's Ian."

"Hey man." Lip said.

"Hey." Ian absently bit his lip as he stepped forward. He waited for Lip to yell. Or to get Fiona and for her to yell. Basically, Ian figured someone would be yelling at him.

"You had like 20 minutes left before I woke Fi up."

Ian paused. "She doesn't know then?" He asked slowly. There was no way his life would let that happen. No way he was that lucky.

"Nope." Lip said over the line. "Carl and I faked some door slamming and throwing shit around. Then told her you passed out and she should wait till morning."

He was actually speechless. "Thanks." He mumbled out. He really meant it.

"You okay?" Lip asked softly after a moment.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ian answered.

"You safe?"

"I'm safe."

"Coming back tonight?"

"No." Ian answered. "Staying with a friend."

Lip let out a small laugh. "You ain't got friends."

"Fuck you." Ian said and Lip laughed louder. "Sorry." Ian said softly, walking across the wrecked room. "I just needed a break."

The line was silent for a moment. "I get that." Lip said softly, his voice barely a whisper. "I do, I get it. But you... you can't run away. Ever."

Ian dipped his head forward and rubbed at his eyes. "I know, I know."

"I'm telling Fi tomorrow."

Ian's eyes flew open and his head snapped back up. "What?"

"After you get home and leave for school." Lip added. "You'll be safe from her wrath until after ROTC."

"Lip..."

"No." Lip said, cutting him off. " _You_ can't run away. I'll give you tonight. That's it. Then you'll take whatever Fiona does to ya."

Ian sighed deeply. "Fine."

"You have to be back before she gets up."

"I will." He said with a nod.

"Have fun shithead. It'll be the last time."

Ian laughed. "Yeah, I know." He hung up and turned. He tossed the phone at Mickey. "Thanks." He said. He couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice. He assumed he'd get caught. It just sucked to get it confirmed.

"So you're staying." Mickey said, standing up and shoving his phone back in his pocket. "Until your sister gets up."

Ian nodded. "Guess so."

"When's that?"

Ian ran a hand through his hair. "I've got till like dawn."

Mickey smiled. "Hey. Me, too. Come on." He grabbed Ian's hand and tugged him towards the door. "Wanna dance with you." He paused. "Unless you need to sleep now."

Ian smiled and shook his head. "Nope. I'm good."

Mickey let out a laugh and pulled Ian back out towards the club. Right across the stage and down into the crowd. Then he grabbed Ian's hips and swung him around. Ian threw his arms around Mickey's neck and lost all track of time. They danced, they swirled and grinded and laughed and stole touches as the music played and the lights flashed. Ian was pretty much lost to everything that wasn't Mickey in those beats. Mickey, likewise, seemed just as entranced. At one point, the vampire pulled Ian up on stage, up on display for all to see.

It felt like hours when they pulled apart. It had just barely been an hour. But being around Mickey had that affect on Ian. "Fuck." Mickey said, pulling out his phone. He glared at the display and shook his head. "Ублюдок." He hit the answer button on his phone. "Hang on." He said into it before pulling it away and turning to Ian. "I gotta take this."

Ian nodded. "Yeah. I'll wait here. Could use a break."

"You can sit here." Mickey said, waving at the chairs. "Hey Ambrosia." He called loudly and randomly.

A moment later, a woman appeared. Long blonde hair done up in braids and pinned to her hair and dressed in a more modest fashion than Mandy had been. But she still looked the part of a vampire. "Yes, Mr. Milkovich?"

Mickey was already backing away, his phone to his ear. "Yeah... uh... fuck you, I said hang on." He pulled the phone away again and put it on hold. "Rosie, this is Ian. Ian, Rosie." He said quickly. "He's human. Get him whatever he wants. Food, drink, book. Whatever, 'kay?" Then he was gone.

The blonde vampire spun around, a smile on her face. "Hello." She said in a small, sweet voice. "I'm Rosie. Can I get you something?"

"Uh... Ian..." He said a tad more awkwardly than he meant. "I guess some water?" He said with a shrug. He was kind of thirsty, he realized. He'd been too distracted before to realize.

"That's all?" She sounded almost disappointed.

He nodded. "For now." He added.

She brightened up and nodded. "Alright. Right back." She was gone less than a minute before she was suddenly back. She held out a bottle of water. "Bottled. Less mess when we zip around." She said with a smile. "Would you prefer a glass? Ice? Straw?"

Ian accepted the bottle. It was rather cold already. He shook his head. "No, no. This is great. Thanks."

"Alright." She said brightly again. "Just call me if you need something else. Good hearing." She said with a wink. "I'll hear you." Then she was gone again.

Ian blinked and shook his head. Yeah, watching them zip around was a bit dizzying. He sunk down in one of the gaudy throne chairs and opened the water. He downed the bottle and set it on the floor. When he looked down a few moments later, the empty bottle was gone and there was a second one in its place. Yeah, that wasn't creepy at all. Ian leaned back in the chair, watching the people below dance. It was like they were all in a trance. Some had been there for hours, just like him. It was weird, how similar he was to them, to normal people. He could get so lost in the music and dancing.

"Orange boy."

Ian looked up as Mandy stood behind the chair suddenly, leaning over the top. "Hey." He said with a smile.

"Get out of my chair." Mandy said.

Ian jumped up immediately. "Oh. Sorry."

She shrugged and slipped into the throne. There was a smile on her lips as she looked up at him. "I was half kidding."

Ian smiled and sat down in Mickey's throne.

"Mikhailo asked me to come entertain you." She said dryly, rolling her eyes as she did so.

Ian opened his mouth slowly. "Who?"

"Mickey." She said and then cleared her throat. "Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich." She spoke with a heavy Russian sounding accent. Then smiled and let out a laugh. "He hates when people use his full name. You should totally call him Mikhailo sometime. I swear, it's like his head's gonna explode."

"Oh. Okay." He said slowly, tucking the information away. "Why do you have to entertain me?"

She shrugged. "There was a problem. He had to go take care of it. Probably an hour."

"Oh." Ian leaned back in the chair. It was getting pretty late anyways. Or early. He wasn't exactly sure what time it was. He could just sneak back home, tell Lip and Fiona that he'd been lying about staying at a friend's house.

"I think he wanted me to convince you not to leave yet." Mandy kept on talking.

"He say that?" Ian glanced sideways at her.

Mandy smiled. "Actually, he said... you better not let him fuckin' leave till I get back." She said, trying to imitate her brother's voice.

Ian smiled. "Really?"

She shrugged. "I don't get it. I mean... I guess you do smell better than the average human." She leaned over the chair arm, closer to him. "Don't suppose you'd let me have a taste, huh?"

"Uh..."

She moved away from him and leaned back in her chair. "Mickey would probably kill me for asking. He's rather attached already."

Ian wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that revelation. He'd literally met the vampire a handful of hours ago. He wasn't sure how many. He had no clue what time it really was. But... maybe the idea wasn't so appalling. Ian felt oddly safe and free inside the club. He glanced back at Mandy and she was staring at him, smiling. "Uh... can I ask you something?" He asked.

"You can ask me anything." She answered. "Can't promise to answer."

Ian tilted his head. "Fair." He said. "So... Mickey... we fucked." Ian said bluntly. He knew she knew. She walked in a couple minutes after. And asked if they were done. "A lot." Ian added. "In his office. And I let him drink from me. Both those seem like big things. But kissing's totally off the table."

"Oh yes." Mandy nodded.

"Why?" Ian asked, leaning a bit on the armrest. "Is it a thing?"

Mandy shrugged. "Sort of. It can be a very big thing for some." She leaned forward, getting in his personal space again. "So like... 95% of being a vampire are the fangs, right?" She opened her mouth with a click as her fangs popped into place. They were smaller, almost dainty compared to Mickey's. "They're like everything. It's like... the whole dick size thing with men."

"Seriously?"

She let out a laugh. "Well yeah. That is actually true. But it's not _really_ the whole deal."

"Okay." Ian said slowly. "What's the whole deal then?"

Mandy pulled away again. Her eyes narrowed and she stared at him. Several long minutes ticked by as she remained perfectly still, just staring. Then she shrugged and relaxed back in the chair. "He never said I couldn't talk to you. In fact, I think he encouraged it. Just look into my eyes and hold still for a moment."

Ian blinked and opened his mouth like he was going to argue.

"Hold still." She snapped. Mandy got close again, just a few inches from his face. Her pupils dilated, until they covered the whole iris and was just a black spot in a sea of white. It was rather creepy. "You will speak to no one anything you learn tonight. About our family or about vampires. Nothing about the club or who you met here. And you will not tell my brother I asked to drink you. Because he would totally stake me." She pulled away and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes scanned the crowd.

Ian frowned. What the fuck?

Mandy was oblivious to his reaction as she continued talking. "So fangs are highly sensitive. _Highly sensitive_." She repeated, stressing the words. "But they're a way of life and vital and all that shit. We're instructed to take care of them. There's this giant blood vessel that grows down into the fangs. And it fucking hurts if one gets chipped. Seriously. I wanted to die and it was just the tip of my right one." She opened her mouth and pointed again.

"It looks fine to me." Ian said. "Do you guys have like vampire dentists or something?"

She let out a laugh and shook her head. "No, no, you silly boy. They grow back. In fact, a form of extreme torture or punishment is removing the fangs. Like ripping them out with plies."

Ian's eyes widened. "Shit."

"It's super gross to watch. Cuz they're really stuck in there good and that blood vessel..." She shivered and shook herself. "It takes like two months to back. And in that time, you'll wish you were dead." She looked away, her voice softening as she continued. "I've seen it happen. Makes the vampire crazy with pain. Usually they have to be locked up..." She trailed off for a moment. Then she shook herself again and turned back to Ian, smiling. "So yeah. For most..." She pointed to her mouth. "This is off limits. But it feels really good." She said. "Really good." She added with a wink.

Ian nodded slowly. He could see that. He could understand that. And he could respect that. "Thanks."

"No problem." Mandy said. "I like you, too. We should be friends." She suddenly said.

Ian blinked for a moment. "Uh..."

"What?" She snapped quickly. "You don't like me?"

"No!" Ian said quickly. "Just..."

"What?"

Well... he'd just met her. Ian shrugged. "I don't really... have that, I guess. Friends."

She stared at him blankly. "You don't have friends?" She repeated loudly. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Overprotective family." Ian answered. "They seriously never leave me alone. They treat me like I'm a fuckin' baby."

"Aw! Poor thing." She said, sticking her lower lip out.

Ian had no clue if she was being genuine or making fun of him or if it was a form of playing mocking. But he continued on like it was the first or last. "My older sister thinks I can't take care of myself. Like if she lets me out of the house, I'll... implode." That was actually a good way to describe it. He shrugged again.

Mandy was quiet for a moment. She glanced around the room, the club still alive with music, lights, and drinks. "Looks like you're doing fine to me." She said. "Infiltrating a vampire nightclub with no fear, surviving when you smell like that, enchanting the head of the clan..."

"Head?"

Mandy glanced over at him and shrugged. "I mean like... unofficially. Technically it should be our oldest brother, Jamie, but he got caught breaking a few vampire laws."

"Is there like... a vampire jail or something?" Ian asked, leaning over to pick up his bottle of water off the floor. He took another sip.

Mandy shrugged. "Honestly... we have no clue. The whole vampire government thing is still pretty new for us. It's only been like... 70 years? Maybe?"

"70?" Ian's eyes widened. "How old are you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "That is rude!" She snapped loudly.

"Oh... sorry!" Ian leaned back and held up his hands. "This is all new to me. I know nothing."

She glared at him a moment. "Fuckin' right, you don't." She shook her head before continuing on. "But Jamie's been gone for almost... 20 years now, I think. And dad... he's the Sheriff of Chicago. All the big vamp cities have Sheriffs. You can't be Sheriff and Clan Head at the same time. So technically, the Clan's leadership is up for debate. Tony's next in line, but he disappeared when Jamie was taken away. He was afraid of being caught. He's probably overseas, deep in hiding. But dad, he never officially gave up on either of them." She sighed. "It should be Mickey, but he's like 5th in line."

"That's a big family."

Mandy nodded her head. "Daddy dearest had seven that he knew about before he vamped out. He turned us all but our younger sister. She died before she could become of age." Mandy trailed off again for a moment. Lost in memories. Ian waited, silently and patiently until Mandy turned back to him with a shrug. "Mickey should be head. But he doesn't want it and won't fight for it. He and dad have problems. So dad still basically runs things... how did we get off on this tangent?"

Ian smiled. "You were telling me I'm awesome and you want to be my friend."

"Yes!" She clapped her hands together. "Sorry. I like to talk. And I'm usually stuck with Mick and he doesn't talk." Then there was a sudden ringing sound. She paused and fished a cell phone out of her cleavage. "Damn dress doesn't have pockets." She glanced at the phone and smiled. She stood up and looked down at Ian. "Алло брат!" She said with a smile. But the smile quickly faltered. "Fuck! Yeah, I'll tell him." She turned back to Ian. "Mickey's gonna be out till almost dawn." She said, angling the phone down a bit.

Ian sighed as he stood up. "I can leave."

"Don't snap at me! брат!" She pulled the phone an inch away from her ear. "I can hear you, asshole!" She rolled her eyes and tossed the phone at Ian. "You listen to him yell. I'm going to find someone to drink." She turned and sauntered off, swinging her hips more than necessary. She spun around and blew Ian a kiss. Then she was gone.

Ian stared after her a moment. Then he heard the loud string of odd words coming from the phone. He quickly put it to his ear. But he had no idea what Mickey was saying. "Mickey?"

Mickey paused. "Ian?"

"Uh... yeah." He said awkwardly. "Mandy left to go... eat I guess."

Mickey sighed loudly over the phone. "Yeah uh... you can leave, yeah. That's cool. But you can uh... also stay. If you wanted. Just uh... tell Mandy or Rosie to take you down to my room when ya get tired. I can drive ya home when I get back."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I kinda..." He paused. "Yeah, fuck off, I'm on the phone. Give me a minute!" He sighed again. "Look, I just wanted to see ya before ya left, okay?"

Ian smiled. "Yeah, okay."

"Yeah? You'll stay?"

"Yeah, I'll be here." Ian smiled as he hung up the phone. He glanced around. He had no clue where Mandy was. He shoved the phone in his pocket and picked up the second water bottle again.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** 8D

Ukrainian Translations:  
(Half search into Ukrainian "curses" and half Google Translate)

Ти нечиста сило - You are an evil spirit!  
Алло брат - Allo (hello) brother  
Ублюдок - Bastard


	6. Leave the Night On

At this point, I'll be using too many different vampire things from different things and then making up my own things to fill in the holes in some things. You will see. XD I'm having too much fun.

 **True Shame  
Chapter 6: Leave the Night On**

His fingers were shaking as he attempted to pull his cell phone out of his pocket. It was taking entirely too long. He couldn't get them to work. What the ever-loving fuck? This was ridiculous. How as he fumbling so much? After like the millionth failed try, he pulled the damn thing out. Fuck! He was still shaking as he hit the call button and put the phone to his ear. He held it in place with his shoulder as he fished his cigarettes out of his pocket with still very shaky hands. He quickly lit one and put it to his lips. "Answer the fuckin' phone!" He said through gritted teeth.

But the phone just kept ringing. Mickey grabbed the phone with hand again. His other hand he used to rub at the bridge of his nose. He felt the wetness and pulled his hands away. They were stained red. Fuck! He was crying!

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

She heard the incessant ringing. But she'd just fallen asleep and it took a while. She opened her eyes way too slowly and blinked in the darkness. She was still at the club. She'd opted to stay there, in her bedroom down in the underground basement, instead of going home. She rolled over on her bed and flailed her arm rather uncharacteristically until her hand touched her nightstand. A little more stretching and her fingers grazed her phone. She snatched it and pulled it to her eyes. She blinked at it. Why the fuck was Mickey calling so close to dawn?

Mandy answered the phone and put it to her hear. "What the fuck, Mick?" She snapped.

"Сестра."

Mandy stilled. The uttered word stopped her. "Mickey?" She said his name softly.

"You still at the club?" He asked, his voice sounding strained.

"Yeah." She answered, sitting up in bed.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, of course." She said quickly. "Anything."

"Can you take Ian home?"

Mandy's mouth dropped open. "He's still here?"

"Maybe?" Mickey sighed. "I promised to drive him home before his sister woke up. I'm not gonna make it back in time."

Mandy glanced at the time. It would be cutting it close for Ian. And cutting it really close for her. "Yeah, I can."

"Thanks, Mandy." He audibly sniffed and let out a sigh.

"Mikhailo..."

"It's bad." Mickey said, clearly trying to hide the fact that he was crying. "It's really bad." He breathed out. "There was a kid, Mandy."

She sucked in a breath. "Shit."

"Like 3 months old." Mickey's voice was barely a whisper. "There were pieces... everywhere."

"Dad?"

"Yeah." Mickey sniffed again. "I don't think I'll make it back to the club in time. I'm gonna have to go to ground."

"Mickey... that's not safe."

"I know, I know." He breathed out. "Just take care of Ian for me, okay? Please?"

"Of course." She answered.

"Thanks."

Mandy pulled the phone away from her ear and shook her head slowly. Fucking asshole! She really hated their dad. They all did. But Mickey sounded... so bad. Worst she'd ever heard him. She slipped out of bed and threw her clothes back on. Then she ran from the room, fast as she could. It was nearly 6 am already. She literally slid to a stop outside Mickey's room and yanked the door open.

"Mickey?"

Mandy flipped on the light.

Ian blinked in the sudden bright light and covered his eyes.

"No time for explanation." Mandy said, stepping into the room. She ripped the blanket off the bed and threw it on the floor. Then grabbed the discarded shirt Ian had been wearing and his shoes. She tossed them on the bed. "Get dressed." She said.

"What's going on?" Ian said, rubbing at his eyes. "Where's Mickey?"

"It's almost 6 am." Mandy said. "Move faster."

Ian stilled. Had she said 6 am? "Wait, what?"

"We have to go!" Mandy said.

"Mandy!"

She paused and turned to glare at him. "I promised Mickey I'd get you home before your sister woke up and so help me, if I can't make it back here in time and have to dig a hole and sleep in the ground, too... I will rip your pretty orange hair out."

Ian blinked at her, hardly following her. "Can you start over and slow down a bit?"

Mandy sighed. "Mickey left to clean up a mess dad made." She said. "But it's bad. Really bad. He's not making it back to drive you home. He might not even make it back at all."

Ian tilted his head. "So what's that mean?" He asked slowly.

"That means he's gonna have to dig a hole and sleep in the ground."

"Which is bad, right?"

"You wanna sleep in the fuckin' ground?" She snapped. "Yeah, it's bad."

"Is he okay?"

Mandy paused. Then shook her head. "No, I don't think so. He sounded really bad."

"How long does he have to get back?"

Mandy pulled out her phone. She quickly checked the forecast. It was predicted to be an overcast morning. She tilted her head and shrugged. "He could still make it back." She said. "He's got a couple hours, I'd say."

"So it's not like... an exact time?"

Mandy shook her head. "Not really. Depends on weather. Like... if it's really stormy or cloudy or something, we can be out for a bit. Takes longer for the sun rays to get through. I personally don't like to chance it. Because sun blisters fucking hurt. Which is why you need to hurry."

Ian still hadn't moved. He glanced down at the shoes and shirt on the bed. He mulled it over in his head. Lip was already telling Fiona. He was already going to be grounded forever. What was a couple more hours and skipping school? He really wanted to stick around and see how Mickey was.

"Ian!" Mandy snapped. "If we don't leave now, your sister's gonna be up. Whatever that means. But Mickey was insistent..."

"I'm not going." Ian interupted.

She stilled. "What?"

Ian picked up his shoes and leaned over the bed to drop them on the floor. "Would it bother him if I'm still here?"

She tilted her head for a moment, thinking. "No. He'd just come in and have to sleep. He's pretty much already obsessed with you and let you in here anyways. And I saw the fuckin' mess you made of his office."

Ian smiled. "It wasn't entirely on purpose."

She piqued an eyebrow. "Normally I'd ask for details. Lots and lots of details. But it involves my brother. So no."

Ian shrugged. "Your loss."

Her nose wrinkled for a moment. "So... you're staying here." She said flatly. "And not going home."

Ian nodded and shrugged. "Seriously. I'm already grounded for like ever. What worse can happen?"

Mandy shrugged. "Whatever, dude. Just tell Mickey I tried to take you home. I wake up with a stake in my chest, I'm coming back as a vampire ghost and haunting your ass."

Ian frowned. "Is that a real thing?"

She smiled and waved at him. Then blew him a kiss and zipped off.

Ian sighed deeply. He really had no clue what he was getting himself into. He had no clue what Mandy was eluding to. He probably should have just gone home. He still could. Ian reached over, picked up the shirt, and tossed it on the floor. Then he slipped off the bed and grabbed the blanket Mandy had tossed. He spread it back across the bed and climbed back in. Climbed was actually a good term. It was the largest bed Ian had ever seen. It was pretty garish.

The whole room was rather garish, actually. White tiles on the ceiling, black slate flooring that was fucking cold as shit, deep brown wood paneling covering all the walls, and even a iron chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. The enormous four-poster bed was almost worse. Solid wood, matching the walls, with intricate swirls and designs on the top and sides. There was a similarly designed and matching dresser and standing wardrobe. The whole room screamed cheesy Victorian Goth. And it made Ian wonder if Mickey was actually into the whole looking-the-part thing.? Ian now doubted that it was all his sister.

Ian pulled his knees up to his chest, rested his head against them, and waited. And waited. And waited. There was clock on the wall. A black, coffin shaped clock. Ian shook his head as he squinted, trying to make out the time. Just after 7 am. Fiona would be up now. Getting all the kids up, getting them fed and ready for school. Lip might attempt to cover for him. But probably not. No doubt she would know by now. He was so fucked.

7 am became 8 am. And it was steadily approaching 9 am. Ian's stomach growled. Dinner last night seemed like so long ago. He was considering going upstairs and attempting to break into something. Mickey said they served food. And Mickey said he could have whatever. The vampire didn't specify a time frame for whatever. Ian stopped. He thought he heard something.

"Who the fuck is in my damn room?" The door was thrown open rather dramatically. Mickey's eyes widened. "Ian? The fuck?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

Ian's eyes widened as he took in Mickey. "Holy shit." He practically jumped off the bed.

Mickey shook his head and held up his hand. His clothes were torn and splashed with dirt and dried blood. His arms, too, and there was a long streak on his neck. But what was problematic looking were the fresh looking blood smears and tracks running down his face. He shook his head and turned away. Ian reached out to touch him and Mickey flinched back. "It's not mine." He snapped. "Well this is mine." He said, gesturing to his face. "I was fuckin' crying, okay?"

"Crying?" Ian repeated.

"Yeah." Mickey snapped.

"It's... is it..."

"Yeah, it's fuckin' blood." Mickey snapped again. "Water ducts are dried up. Blood's all we got. So that's what comes out." His voice was losing steam as he talked. He leaned back against the doorframe. He looked like he was seconds from falling.

Ian reached out and tried to grab Mickey's hand. And when Mickey tried to pull away, Ian moved fasted and grabbed it. He wasn't afraid of some dirt and blood. He'd seen plenty of both. He pulled Mickey out the door and down the hall. Mickey didn't put up any resistance. Ian paused. There were a lot of doors down here. And he couldn't remember which one Rosie had pointed out earlier. "Uh... bathroom." He asked, glancing back.

Mickey nodded forward. "Third, on the left."

Ian opened the door and flipped on the light. He pulled Mickey inside. It was a rather normal, modern looking bathroom. Sink, toilet, shower, closet, mirrors. Ian steered Mickey towards the toilet and pushed him down. "Sit." He said and knelt down in front of Mickey. He pulled off Mickey's boots, one by one, and threw them in the corner. Then he stood up and reached for the dirtied hem of Mickey's shirt. "Arms up."

"I can take off my own fuckin' clothes." Mickey said but there was no real venom or energy behind it. And he did exactly what he was told. He lifted his arms and leaned forward a bit as Ian pulled the shirt off over his head.

"Take off your pants." Ian turned and walked across the room to the shower. He leaned in and turned the water on. He had no real clue on the temperature. He tilted his head a bit as he ran his hand under the spray. It was warm to him. But he was warmer than most. Was it too warm? "Mickey..." He pulled away a bit and turned.

Mickey was right behind him. "All the way up." He said and pushed past Ian. He slipped inside the shower and pulled the door shut. A second later, the spray increased and a thick layer of fog wafted over the top of the shower.

Ian nodded. That was fine. He turned and rifled through the closet, finding and pulling out a towel. Then he hurried back to Mickey's room. He rifled through the dresser and pulled out some clothes. Then he rushed back to the bathroom. He set the clothes down on the sink and waited. It was only a few minutes more before the water was shut off. And a few more long minutes ticked by before the door opened. Ian jumped up and grabbed the towel. He stepped closer and held it out.

Mickey stood there for a moment, staring at the offered towel as water dripped down his body. His pale skin was slightly flushed from the too hot water. Just a shade or two pinker, the tiniest tint change. Ian certainly noticed though, and he smiled as he took the offered moments to stare. Mickey get out a grunt and snatched the towel. He wrapped it loosely around his hips. "The fuck you doing here?" He asked bluntly.

Ian quickly grabbed another towel from the closet. He unfolded it as he walked around Mickey. "Drying you off." He said, touching the towel to Mickey's back. He ran it down and then drug it back up, to Mickey's neck.

"Yeah, I can see that."

Ian smile. Then he quickly threw the towel over Mickey's head and attempted to dry his hair.

Mickey ducked away and grabbed the towel. He dropped it on the floor and spun around. "No, fucker. Why are you _still_ here? I told Mandy to take you home."

Ian shrugged. "I told her to go back to bed. I wanted to stay."

Mickey shook his head. "Don't you got like... fucking school and shit?"

Ian shrugged again. "I'd like to not miss ROTC. But that's in the afternoon, after school."

"What about your family?" Mickey asked. "You promised your brother you'd be home before your sister woke up."

Ian let out a laugh and stepped closer to Mickey. "I'm already grounded forever. What's a few more hours?"

Mickey shook his head and stepped away. "You should go." He turned towards the pile of clothes on the sink. He grabbed the shirt and pulled it on.

Ian blinked. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. "You said I could stay."

"Yeah well... now I say you should go." Mickey pulled off his towel and threw it on the ground. Then he pulled on the pants and turned back to Ian. "Now." He snapped, his voice sharp again.

Ian tilted his head, like he was actually considering it. He wasn't really, of course. He'd made up his mind hours ago. He was staying. Mickey would have to physically kick him out. Then he smiled and shook his head. "Nah. I think I'll stay."

Mickey rolled his eyes and shook his head. He held up his hands. "I'm fine." He said. "All better."

Ian walked around him. "I'm hungry." He turned before he reached the door and walked backwards. "You got like a full kitchen upstairs, right? You serve real food, right?"

Mickey lifted his hand and pointed his finger at Ian. "You stay out of my kitchen."

Ian shrugged again and spun around as he reached the door. "You said I could have whatever I wanted." He slipped out into the hall and started down it.

Mickey sighed. "Damnit. Fine. Then you leave." He rushed to catch up with the red head and pushed in front of him. "Come on." He grabbed Ian's hand and tugged him along to the stairs. The kitchen was actually enormous. And fancy. Mickey let go of Ian's hand and waved. "Help yourself." He said heading over to the counter. He hopped up on it and leaned back.

Ian opened the fridge and rifled through it. He pulled out a few things and ended up making a sandwich. He piled the stuff back in and when he turned around, Mickey was gone. Ian looked around and across the large room, a door to a walk-in cooler opened. Mickey came out, holding a bottle of the fake blood stuff. Ian sat leaned back against the counter. "You can uh... drink from me." He offered, hoping it didn't sound awkward.

Mickey shook his head. He popped the lid off and stuck the bottle in the microwave. After a few seconds, he pulled it back out. He took a sip and grimaced. "Stuff is shit."

Ian shrugged. "I offered."

Mickey shook his head again as he leaned against the counter, opposite Ian. He held the bottle in both his hands and stared down at the label. He picked at the corner. "You... make me... feel good." He said softly. "I don't want to feel good now." He lifted the bottle to his lips and quickly downed the rest of it. Then he turned and tossed it in a trashcan. Ian really didn't know how to respond to that. So he didn't. Ian ate in silence. Mickey leaned in silence. And when Ian was finished, Mickey silently grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the back of the kitchen, to a door. "Employee entrance." Mickey explained. "It's got a security code to get in and out during the day." Mickey keyed it in and threw the door open. He immediately stepped back and ducked his head. It was getting bright outside.

"I'm not leaving." Ian said stubbornly.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Then close the fuckin' door. It's fuckin' bright as shit out there."

Ian smiled as he stepped forward to pull the door shut. He heard it shut and the deadbolt clicked into place. He glanced at the keypad and lifted his hand. He keyed in the code to check. It unlocked. Ian opened it an inch and pulled it shut again.

"Good. You can remember numbers." Mickey snatched Ian's hand roughly and was once again tugging him along after him. Through the back room and the hall and downstairs to the basement. He stopped when he reached his door and turned around slowly. "You really don't gotta stay." He said softly, his voice barely a whisper. "I don't fuckin' know why you want to so bad."

Ian shrugged. "I don't know why you want me to so bad." He countered.

Mickey frowned. "Who said I do?"

Ian smiled and pushed Mickey into the room. "Just get in the fuckin' bed. Do all vampires whine as much as you?"

"Fuck you." Mickey snapped, stumbling a bit.

"Maybe later." Ian pushed him again. "Sleepy time now."

Mickey paused for a moment. "Just..."

Ian rolled his eyes and threw up his arms in exasperation. "What?"

"Kinda look dead... when we sleep." Mickey said. "Like... _really_ dead. Probably kinda creepy."

Ian blinked at him. Then glanced around the room and his hand. "All of this is kinda creepy, dude."

Mickey shrugged as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. "Just warning ya. You're gonna wake up sleeping next to a dead guy."

"Get in the bed." Ian said sternly. "Now, Mikhailo."

Mickey's eyes narrowed into a glare. "The fuck you just say?"

Ian smiled. "Mikhailo." He repeated the name, pronouncing it flawlessly.

"Gonna kill Mandy." Mickey mumbled under his breath. "Stop smiling like a fuckin' idiot and take your shirt off."

"It's your shirt."

"I said take it off."

Ian pulled the shirt off over his head real slowly. Maybe he swayed a little bit as he did do. Maybe he did it on purpose. Maybe he rolled his whole body. He dropped it on the floor and stepped right up to Mickey. Their chests nearly touched. Mickey was glaring. Then he spun around and climbed into his bed. Ian flipped the light off, shrouding the entire room in complete black. He lifted his hand out in front of him. It started glowing a bit. Just a dull glow so he could see where he was walking and not kick something.

"The fuck?"

"Don't worry about it." Ian said, climbing in behind him. Mickey shook his head. He breathed out needlessly as he settled down on the overly soft bed. Ian laid down behind him and pressed his body against Mickey's back. He pulled the blankets up over them both and wrapped his arms around Mickey. The vampire didn't resist or pull away. Ian smiled as he tucked his chin against Mickey's back and closed his eyes.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Gotta be a _little_ mean to Mickey, too. 8D Just a little. Will be more mean later.

Ukrainian Translations:  
(Half research into Ukrainian "curses" and half Google Translate)

Ти нечиста сило - You are an evil spirit!  
Алло брат - Allo (hello) brother  
Ублюдок - Bastard  
Сестра - Sister


	7. To the End of Our Days

Blah is pretty much how I feel this morning.

 **True Shame  
Chapter 7: To the End of Our Days**

Ian opened his eyes slowly. It was really dark. He was still wrapped around and intertwined with Mickey. He'd never woken up in bed with anyone for real. Other than the brief time he shared a bed with Carl when they were way younger. And there was a handful of times over the past few months that Liam had somehow managed to climb out of his crib and into his bed. But this was different. It was so different. This was so much better than waking up with a random sibling in his bed.

Was it weird that it was a bed? Didn't vampires sleep in coffins? Mandy had mentioned underground. Did the fact that the rooms were in the basement mean something? They were technically underground. That was stupid! Well... Ian really had no clue if it was stupid. Whatever. He was thinking about the fact too hard. All that mattered was that he woke up with Mickey. And he loved it. But he knew it wouldn't last. It had to end sometime. He couldn't just stay in Mickey's bed, in Mickey's room, in Mickey's club for the rest of his life.

... could he? No. That was just as dumb as the bed arrangement train of thought. He couldn't live out his entire life, hiding in a weird nightclub. He had to get home and get ready for ROTC. And hope that Fiona wasn't there. Her work schedule changed so much. It was hard to remember where she was every day.

Suddenly, Ian felt guilty. Real guilty. Incredibly, mind numbing, all-consuming guilty. Maybe Fiona was strict. But she worked herself to death and did what she had to do. Since she'd become their sole parent, they hadn't gone to bed hungry, they always had clean clothes for school, and most of the time, they had heat and electric. And they were together. That was the important part. Because getting separated and thrown into foster care really sucked.

Ian buried his head against Mickey's cold skin. It felt really nice. He tried to concentrate on that again. But the spell was broken. All he could think about was Fiona. And the worry he knew he put his whole family through.

Ian sighed deeply. "Mickey?" He said the name softly, barely a whisper. He didn't get a response. "Mickey?" He said louder. Nothing. He kind of wondered exactly what Mickey meant when he said he'd look dead. Ian moved to sit up but was held fast. He hadn't noticed before but Mickey was holding onto his arm. Vice grip. Ian tried to yank his arm free. Nothing. Well shit. It took a few minutes, and some of his light, but he was finally able to pry Mickey's fingers off and slide out of the bed.

His plan had been to slip out of the room silently and leave. But curiosity got the better of him. He slipped the light on and walked around the bed. Mickey had been right. He looked dead. Ian swore his skin even looked grayer. There were no movements, no breathing, no nothing. Ian had seen, and felt, Mickey inhale and exhale. Was it fake? Ian tilted his head as he watched. Mickey looked peaceful, he thought. Kind of pretty, too. Even with the dried dots of red at the corners of his eyes and the little dried smear on his cheek.

"Mickey." Ian tried again. He waved his hand in front of the vampire's face. He smiled. It was actually really weird. Sleeping was hardest, for Ian. Dreams were always loud and unshielded. Ian had never slept in a room without a sibling before. He'd never known if what he dreamed was his own or leaked in. Mostly leaked in, he always assumed. The endless parade of boobs was worse at night.

Ian sat on the edge of the bed. He looked down at Mickey again. Yeah, this was all definitely weird. Ian lifted his hand tentatively. Mickey was asleep, he couldn't stop him. But still, Ian hesitated before he touched his fingers to Mickey's forehead. He ran his hand through the locks and breathed out. He wanted to stay. Yeah okay. He pulled his hand away and shook himself. He checked the clock. It was half past one. He really needed to leave. Before he changed his mind and slipped back in the bed behind Mickey and forgot the whole world again. Because he really wanted to.

Ian quickly pulled on his shoes and Mickey's lent shirt. Then he paused. He glanced around the room. There was a nightstand by the bed. Ian really wasn't trying to snoop. But he pulled the top drawer open and found a small pad of paper and pen. He ripped out a page and jotted down a quick note. He set it on the nightstand and took one last look at Mickey. He really wanted to kiss him, even if he couldn't _kiss_ him. Ian sucked in a breath and bent over the bed before he could stop himself. He brushed his lips against Mickey's forehead. Just a little touch. Mandy never said he couldn't kiss a sleeping vampire's forehead.

Then he hightailed it out before he once again considered changing his mind.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

She tried not to worry. Which was really hard for her. Partly because this was her family and these were her kids. But mainly... because it was Ian. It wasn't exactly that she played favorites with her sibling-children. Because she didn't. She loved them all and would _die_ to protect them. Any one of them. It was just that Ian was vulnerable. Despite his army dedication and his insistence that he could take care of himself, he was still a teenager with growing abilities that she didn't understand.

She couldn't help him. She didn't know how to help him. And it was slowly killing her inside. She honestly had no idea what to do. She was doing her best and she was getting it wrong and she knew. Of course she knew it. Keeping Ian locked up wasn't going to help. It was just going to make him rebel. She always feared he'd run away. It was her greatest fear, one thought she tried to keep from her mind, one that she never thought of unless she was completely alone. She didn't want to give Ian the idea first.

She sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee between her hands. The phone was inches away and her eyes never left it. She'd tried to call the number in the phone a few times, the one Lip had said Ian called from. The line just rang until the answering box picked up. And that was just silence. Not even one of the automated messages. It was just silence. She'd left a message the first time, trying to stop her voice from cracking as she said she was looking for Ian. But so far, there were no return calls.

She was exhausted. After the fight last night, she'd left for work. She'd worked at the bar with her neighbor friend Veronica. After her shift ended, they hung out a bit longer. They danced and drank and she met someone who tried to follow her home. He seemed nice. And they might have fucked in the bathroom. And maybe she gave him their number when he asked for it. But she didn't expect him to call. And she wasn't sure she even wanted him to. She couldn't really date. Her life was too hard.

So she'd come home a little after 4 am. Really late for her. But she'd had a good time after a bad night. And then things just got so much worse. She always checked on Ian. It was just a reflex. She checked on all of them, of course. She always checked on them. But she checked on Ian first. She pressed her ear to the door and when she heard just silence, she smiled and eased the door open. And Ian's bed had been empty. The next 10 minutes she spent frantically searching the whole house. When there was no sign of him anywhere, she woke up Lip.

Lip was reluctant, she knew. She could tell. He was caught between being a cool big brother and a responsible adult. But he told her the whole truth and apologized for not telling her before she left for work. He told her Ian had promised to be back before she woke them for school.

She didn't sleep. She called everyone they knew. She called every hospital. She called the police. She called everyone and everything until it was time to wake the kids for school. Carl and Debbie both asked about Ian. "He'll be home after school." She said and left it at that as she made them breakfast and fixed their lunches. Then she ushered them all out the door, sat down, and cried.

The coffee was long since cold. She took a sip anyways, ignoring it. It was just something to do, something to occupy her hands before she did something stupid like grab the phone again.

That's when the front door opened softly and shut just as softly, as if someone were trying to sneak inside without detection.

Fiona jumped up. She didn't see anyone yet, she just hoped. "Ian?" She called his name loudly.

Ian stepped out of the doorway and frowned. "Fi?" Fiona raced across the room towards him. She didn't stop when she kicked the table. She didn't stop until she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Yelling, Ian understood. Everyone yelled a lot in their family. Fiona, Frank, their mom, Monica, when she was around. Yelling was what he expected. But Fiona sobbed against him and Ian couldn't help as tears streaked down his face. He could feel her guilt, her panic, her worry. He felt real anguish from her. There wasn't a single trace of anger inside her.

The hug lasted an obscenely long time. Fiona finally pushed him away, smacking him on the shoulder as she stepped back. She paced away a few steps and rubbed at her face. She turned back to Ian and her eyes suddenly zeroed in on his arm. "What's that?"

Ian lifted his arm and looked down. There was a tiny smear of dried blood. Tiny. Miniscule. He hadn't noticed it before when he woke up. Must have been from Mickey crying before he fell asleep. Ian held up his hands and took a step back. "Fi, it's nothing. I swear!" He spoke quickly. "It's not mine. I'll show you." He darted around her into the kitchen and quickly wet a paper towel in the sink. Then he ran it over the spot and turned as she followed him in. He held his arm back out. "See? Not a mark on me. Anywhere. I swear."

Fiona leaned back against the side of the fridge and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Ian. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for fucking up your whole life." Her voice was barely a whisper by the end.

Ian's mouth dropped open. Wave after wave of her guilt hit him. Hard enough that he stumbled back and gripped the edge of the counter. His head started throbbing and he put his other hand to his forehead. "Fi..."

She glanced up at him and her eyes widened. "Oh God." She pushed off the fridge and stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry, Ian." She reached out and touched his back gently. "Take a deep breath." She said, taking her own advice. She tried to clear her own mind. Ian was fine. Ian was home.

Ian closed his eyes for a moment. He concentrated on her actual voice, not on her thoughts, and on her touch. The pressure eased up and he leaned back. He breathed out.

Fiona smiled weakly as she brushed her shoulder against his and leaned on the counter beside him. "Sorry." She said. "Bad night. I didn't sleep. I was worried." From experience, she found it was easier to control her thoughts, for his sake, if she just stated them out loud.

Ian nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't exactly mean to run away. I just..." He trailed off for a moment and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I just needed a moment. And then I was afraid you'd be mad and I just kept going."

Fiona's smile fell. She grabbed Ian's arm and yanked on him until he looked at her. "If I have ever made you afraid to come home, I am sorry." She said, speaking slowly and evenly, trying to control herself. "I never want you, any of you, to feel afraid. Ever. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, you always come back, okay?"

Tears welled in Ian's eyes and he looked away.

"I'm sorry." She said, released her grip on him. "I'm trying."

Ian smiled and shook his head. "These are mine."

Fiona grabbed the roll of paper towels. She pulled one off and handed it to Ian. Then pulled one off for herself and the two both dabbed their eyes and faces. They were silent for a moment. Real silence, too. Fiona was able to keep her mind clear and Ian really appreciated it.

"Hey..." He said after a moment. "Uh... you still got that number I called from last night?"

Fiona nodded as she wadded up the paper towel and dropped it on the counter behind them. "Yeah, it's still in the phone."

"I... kinda need it." Ian said, trying to sound casual.

"The number?" She asked.

Ian nodded. "Yeah."

Fiona was silent a moment. "You went to stay at a friend's house and you need the number."

Ian nodded again.

"Ian..." She started.

"We... sort of... just met... last night..." Ian stumbled over the words.

Fiona's eyes widened. "Ian! You met someone last night and went _home_ with them?"

Ian eased off the counter and stepped away. "I can't... I can't explain it, Fi." He shook his head and turned back to her. "Fi, do you believe in fate?"

"Fate?" She repeated, still frowning.

Ian nodded. "Soulmates... love at first sight... meant to be... all that romantic gooey bullshit." He never believed in it. He never imagined believing in it. And he still didn't, of course. Things really couldn't change that fast over just a few hours, right? But honestly, if the concept was real, it would make much more sense.

She opened her mouth slowly. "I guess..." She tilted her head a bit. "I've never really thought about it..."

"I just... I can't get him out of my head." Ian said, shaking his head and backing away. "It was like... I have no fucking clue." He shook his head again and lifted his hands. Everything felt jumbled in his head and for once, it was only him in there. "I can't... I can't..." He stammered for a moment and looked back at her. "I'm gay." He said finally, stating the easiest thing to explain.

She smiled slightly and nodded. "I know, sweetie."

Ian slowly smiled and reached forward. He wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her tight. "You knew?" He breathed the words out against her neck.

She let out a laugh as they pulled apart. Tears were in her eyes as she nodded. "I knew. But thank you for telling me."

Ian sighed and leaned back against the counter beside her. "I didn't... not tell you..." He said softly. "Not like on purpose. I just..."

"I know." She said. She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Okay. So... one night and you think you're in love."

Ian shrugged. "No fucking clue. Just said feels like it."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. It was such a teenager thing to say. "What does it feel like?"

Ian shrugged again and looked at his hands. "Warm." He said softly. "And cold. Perfect." He mused with a smile. "It just feels perfect."

Fiona shook her head again. Yeah, just like a hormonal teenager. "After one fucking night?"

Ian shrugged again and suppressed a smile. Maybe it was just the hormones.

Fiona crossed her arms and dipped her head. "How does he feel?" She asked after a moment.

Ian smiled and shrugged. "I have no clue."

Fiona snapped her head towards him and frowned. "What?"

Ian tapped the side of his forehead. "I can't get in there."

"You can't?"

Ian smiled again and shook his head. "No. Nothing. When we were in bed last night..."

Fiona grimaced and put up her hands. "Oh no, gross Ian. I don't..."

"Sleeping!" Ian interrupted loudly. "When we were sleeping." He correctly. "I got nothing."

Fiona settled back against the counter. "How is that possible?" She asked, sounding really confused.

Ian shrugged. "I have no clue."

"Have you ever met anyone before that you couldn't read?"

Ian shook his head. "Not until him." He answered. That was the truth. Ian had never met anyone he couldn't read until Mickey. Of course, he then met his sister, Mandy, shortly after. He couldn't read her either. It must just be a vampire thing. Because it wasn't a supernatural thing. He'd accidently happened into their neighbors' minds a few times. And he felt scarred for life. And a few really accidently slips into Frank's head. And that was even worse.

"So your basis for love at first sight is the quiet."

Ian smiled and shook his head. "I can't explain it yet. I just... I wanted to tell you." He said. Fiona stared at him for a few minutes. Strands of her thoughts entered his mind. _Worry, danger, too fast_. "I've never felt safer." He admitted softly. "And life is dangerous, Fi. You can't protect me from everything. You have to... let me fly."

Fiona rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't tell me you can fucking fly."

Ian let out a laugh and shook his head. "Nah. But it would be cool."

"You are not funny."

Ian shrugged. "I'm a little funny."

They both laughed and Fiona hugged him again. Really tight. For a moment, Ian feared she'd never let go. "Rules." She said, finally pulling away.

Ian nodded quickly. "Okay."

Fiona turned away, wiping at her eyes again. "First." She said. "You never run away again." She said sternly. "You never leave this house or school or whatever and _not_ tell me where you are going."

Ian nodded. "I can do that."

"You still go to school." She said. "You go to school and you do your homework. And your army shit." She added.

Ian smiled. "I promise."

"We will discuss a job." She added with a nod. "Discuss being the important word here."

Ian nodded again.

"You be careful." She continued on. "I mean _careful_." She repeated, stressing the word softly.

Ian didn't have to get into her mind to know she wasn't talking about condoms. Which... Ian wondered if that needed to be a concern. Mickey angrily said vampirism wasn't transmittable that way. But was there something else that was? For either of them? That was probably stupid. But... he knew what Fiona meant. She meant being careful with his light. "I will be careful." He promised, waving his hand as his fingers glowed.

Fiona rolled her eyes as she grabbed his hand. "You are impossible!"

He smiled. "I know. So what else?"

"What else..." She tilted her head and breathed out. "Grounded." She said. "School and ROTC. That's it."

Ian sighed loudly and nodded. He knew that was coming. He expected it. He bit his lip as he waited for her to finish.

"A week."

Ian's eyes widened. "A week?" That was is? She'd grounded him for a month went he'd gotten suspended from school for setting his backpack on fire in the 5th grade. And that had been an accident. He didn't know he could get too hot back then.

"Don't make me change my mind." She said, wagging a finger at him.

Ian shook his head quickly. "No ma'am."

"Don't do that." She wrinkled her nose. "You can use the phone. A little. We're running low on minutes. I might have made a few too many phone calls this morning. So keep it short. After the week's up, if you still think you're so in love, I wanna meet him."

"Okay." Ian nodded slowly. He certainly wasn't planning on waiting a week to see Mickey again. Assuming Mickey wanted to see him again. But he could pretend he was following that rule. "Eventually."

"We can discuss the time frame later." She said. "Go get showered and changed. I'll make ya something to eat before you have to go."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:**

Ukrainian Translations:  
(Half research into Ukrainian "curses" and half Google Translate for single words)

Ти нечиста сило - You are an evil spirit!  
Алло брат - Allo (hello) brother  
Ублюдок - Bastard  
Сестра - Sister


	8. Bleed it Out

**True Shame  
Chapter 8: Bleed it Out**

Mickey opened his eyes and sat up. He was alone in the room. He knew he was. He could feel the empty air. He knew it was close to sunset. He'd slept later than usual. Last night had been draining. And weird. Weird was an understatement. Mickey never let anyone see him like that. Mandy, a handful of times. But only when forced. But Ian had been stubborn and infuriating and sweet and warm. And if Mickey were honest with himself, he liked being doted on and taken care of. For one night. That was it.

Mickey climbed out of bed and flipped the light on. Then remembered his phone was most likely still in the pants he was wearing this morning. He hurried down the hall to fetch it and returned to his room. He had several missed calls from a number he didn't know. He frowned at the phone. There were two messages from the number as well. He hit play on the first one from just after 10 am and put it to his ear as he started pulling clothes out for the night.

"Uh... hi." The first message was from a female. "My name is Fiona Gallagher. I'm looking for my brother Ian. He called last night from this number and... hasn't come home yet. If you get this message, please have him call me. Thank you."

Mickey pulled the phone from his ear. He deleted the message and saved the number under _Ian's Sister_. He was about to check the second message when something caught his eyes. A piece of white paper was laying on his nightstand. Curious, he dropped the phone on the bed and stepped closer to the nightstand. He reached for the paper and sat down on the edge of the bed.

 _Thanks for letting me runaway to your world for the night._

 _Can I do it again?_

 _\- Ian_

Mickey stared at the note, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Why the fuck would he ask a question in a note? Wasn't like Mickey could answer. He did have a phone number. But it wasn't exactly _Ian's_ number. As far as Mickey could tell, Ian didn't have a phone. Mickey pulled open the nightstand drawn and slipped the note inside. He turned and grabbed his phone. He nearly deleted the second message. Ian had left hours ago. He really didn't want to listen to another whiney message from Ian's overprotective sister. Mickey pressed play and hovered his finger over the delete button.

"Mikhailo..."

The name was whispered, just barely audible from the phone. Mickey quickly hit the replay button and put it to his ear.

"Hey, it's Ian. I got like two minutes and then she's cutting me off. I'm sure you got my note. Or maybe you didn't get my note. Shit, I sound like an idiot." Ian's voice sounded muffled a bit. "Can I start over? Okay? Good. I'm just gonna start over." There was a pause. "Mikhailo..." Ian whispered on the message. "Your name is really hot." Then he burst out laughing. "My fucking little brother's staring at me." He whispered. "I have no clue when you wake up but I'm gonna try to call ya later." There was a pause. "Yeah." Ian hollered. "I'm getting off." He sighed. "Later, Mikhailo."

Mickey pulled the phone away from his ear, shaking his head a bit. He saved the message and quickly changed the contact info to _Gallagher House_. Well... that was taken care of. Now to make sure everything else was taken care of. He dressed quickly and headed upstairs. Everything was already full swing in the nightclub. The stage was crowded with dancers. They did it a few times a week. Stuff the stage with vampire dancers and strippers. Dressing the part, as Mandy insisted. But the humans loved it. Whatever got them off and got Mickey money was fine with him.

He checked in with his manager for the night. Everything was good. "Thanks." Mickey said. "I got shit to do tonight. So the place it all yours. Don't fuckin' burn it down." Then he headed back to the basement. They had a house. A giant, garish thing that had been in the family for years. Half falling apart and out of date. A couple of their brothers still lived there. Mickey and Mandy had rooms there. But most nights, Mickey stayed at the club. More recently, Mandy had as well. Because they never knew when Terry would show up at the house.

So Mickey had made a home for himself and Mandy underneath his club. Bedrooms, bathrooms, and a lounge. He found Mandy in the lounge area. She was standing in the center, staring at the way too large TV, and flipping through the channels. "Anything?" He asked, walking across the room. There was a small fridge with a microwave on top in the corner. He knelt down and pulled the door open. It was full of bottles of SynBlood, of every type. Mickey didn't really care. They all tasted like shit to him. He grabbed two, popped the lids off, and put them in the microwave. Then he turned and held one out to Mandy. "Outta O negative. Waiting on a shipment."

Mandy accepted the bottle. "Thanks. But no, I think we're good. Bodies of three burned beyond recognition. All cops on scene say electrical issues. Building wasn't up to code anyways."

"Felt like I compelled half the city." He mumbled, walking across the room to the couch. He took a sip and sank down on the couch. "I thought you were leaving?"

She flipped the channel again, another news anchor covering the deaths. She turned and sat down beside him, taking a drink. "Nah. I'm staying." She said, leaning back.

"Why?"

"Dad."

Mickey breathed out. "Don't let him fuck up your plans."

Mandy shrugged. "It's not dad I'm worried about, брат. If dad goes on a bender again, you're gonna need help." She paused for a moment. "Next time, you call me."

Mickey shook his head. "I can handle it."

"You don't need to handle it alone." She said softly, scooting a bit closer to him. She leaned against his shoulder. "I didn't like the way you sounded on the phone." Her voice was barely a whisper. "You really scared me."

Mickey scoffed and shook his head. "I'm fine!"

Mandy continued on like she hadn't heard him. She had, of course. She was just choosing to ignore him to annoy him. "I'm glad Ian was here for you. Else I would have tracked you down and drug your ass back here." She pushed off him and slapped his shoulder. "Seriously."

Mickey smiled slightly, his eyes on the bottle in his hands. Yeah, he kind of liked Ian being there, too. It was different.

"Plus, Ian and I are best friends now." Mandy added. "Gotta stay to cultivate."

Mickey let out a laugh and shook his head. His sister was stubborn and annoying like Ian. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of them being friends. They were totally going to gang up on him.

Mandy grew serious again as she leaned back on the couch. She turned off the TV before dropping the remote on the couch beside her. "He's never gonna stop." Many whispered, her voice barely a whisper. "We should have killed him when we had the chance."

"Mandy..." His eyes widened as he turned towards her.

"He's got too much power now." She added.

"Mandy." He said sternly, shaking his head. "You can't say that."

Her gaze dropped to her lap.

"I know." Mickey said softly. "I know. But you can't say it out loud." He whispered back.

Mandy breathed out and shook her head. "You should let him try to solve his own problems for once."

Mickey snorted and shook his head. "Can't. Everything he does comes back on us. I ain't letting him tear us down." Mickey leaned forward a bit on his elbows, the bottle hanging limply in his hands. "He can have the fucking clan. He can't touch what we've built here."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "This is all on you. Chicago is all on you. If anyone should be Sheriff..."

Mickey craned his neck back to look up at her. "Finish that thought and I'll stake ya."

She smiled and let out a laugh. "So speaking of Ian..."

Mickey rolled his eyes again as he lifted the bottle to his lips. "No one was speaking of Ian." He said flatly.

"I am." She said. "Right now. This is me talking. About Ian."

Mickey took another drink and breathed out a sigh. "What?" He snapped.

"Have you talked to him?"

Mickey shook his head. "He left a message. Said he'd call later. Ain't got a cell phone. I think they all share one or some shit."

"Damnit!" She leaned back a bit and pouted.

"Why?"

"I want to call him."

"Why?"

"Best friends." She insisted. "I like talking to him."

"Yeah. About that!" Mickey snapped, sitting back up and turning towards her. "I know you fuckin' told him my name."

She smiled. "Yes I did. The first time you get it ripped from his throat, you'll thank me."

Mickey grimaced and shook his head. Sometimes she just drove him crazy. "It's fuckin' creepy when you say stuff like that about my sex life."

"You will thank me." She said with a nod.

Mickey rolled his eyes. Scratch that. She always drove him crazy. He stood up and walked across the room. He dropped his empty bottle in the trashcan and grabbed a second from the fridge. He skipped the microwave. Warm or cold, it still tasted like shit. Usually he could hardly tolerate finishing a single bottle. But his father's antics had drained him more than he realized. He popped the lid off and lifted it to his lips.

"So yeah." Mandy said, pulling her legs up on the couch under her. "We talked a while. He likes to ask weird questions."

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, I know." He leaned back against the wall.

"I might have told him stuff I probably shouldn't." She said. "About vampires." She added quickly. "So I compelled him not to tell anyone."

"Who would he tell?"

She shrugged. "I have no clue. He's a stranger."

"Fine. Thanks." He sighed. Maybe he should have thought to do the same. Ian was a stranger. A stranger with weird powers or some shit. "So... you know a lot of supes, right?" Mickey asked slowly.

Mandy nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." She'd spent a solid decade traveling around Europe and met quite a few... colorful characters.

"I swear Ian's something, not human."

"Like what?"

"I have no clue." Mickey admitted. "There's just something about him."

"Smelling and tasting really good means nothing."

"Not just that." Mickey said slowly. He kind of didn't want to tell Mandy. Not because he didn't trust her, because he trusted her with his non-life. She was the single person in the world he fully trusted. He just liked Ian being his secret. But Mandy was stubborn and determined. "He can do... other stuff."

"Sex stuff?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes." Mickey said, not missing a beat. "He's very good at sex stuff. But that's not what I meant. He can read people's minds. Everyone but ours."

"Really?" Mandy asked, tilting her head.

Mickey nodded. "And he... glows."

"Glows?" She repeated.

"I think so." Mickey was certain he saw it. But he'd been exhausted and drained and half dead this morning when it happened. It could have been some weird trick of light or something. Although there was no light in his room. He knew Ian didn't have a phone. And he highly doubted he carried a flashlight around in his pocket. "I only saw it for a second."

"Huh." Was all she said.

"Idea?" Mickey prompted when she didn't answer.

"Maybe." She said slowly. "Can he do anything else?"

Mickey shrugged. "No clue."

"Does he know what he is?"

"I think so." Mickey said with a nod. "Just wouldn't tell me."

"Let me look into it and I'll let you know."

"Thanks." He pushed off the wall and returned to his spot on the couch.

She patted him on the leg as she took a drink. "Let me know when you talk to Ian."

Mickey rolled his eyes and took a sip of his own drink. "You're too attached."

"Me? Weren't you just asking about him?"

Mickey shrugged. "Maybe."

"I like him best out of all your playthings."

Mickey inwardly cringed. He hated it when she called them playthings. She said it was because he liked to play with them for a while and then throw them away. Like a kid outgrowing a favorite childhood toy. It wasn't so much as outgrowing as he just didn't get attached. In the days before, his dad had caught him with another boy. That was the first time Terry had tried to kill him. Nearly killed him and left him to die out in the barn. Mandy had been the one to find him and scrape him back together.

For weeks, she tried to nurse him back to health. Mickey had made peace with himself. He'd accepted his death. And, in what they believed to be his final hours, he tried to comfort his sister, to express his love, admiration, and gratitude. That's when Terry showed up at the last possible moment and turned them all. Mickey had been against the idea. But he was too far gone to resist.

The process took longer with him than the rest. Mandy came out of it the quickest. She always said it was because of her worry for Mickey. And she spent every night out in their family cemetery, every agonizing moment she could just waiting for him to wake. It took nearly a month and in the end, Mandy had to help him dig out. Terry said it was just more proof that Mickey was weak and he'd perish. The turning had saved his life. Becoming a vampire had healed him. Terry still lorded that over his head every chance he got. That without Terry, Mickey would have died. Mickey long ago gave up the argument that Terry had been the one to almost kill him in the first place.

Mickey found out later from Mandy that Terry had ripped the head off the boy he'd been fucking in the barn. So Mickey never got attached. To anyone. Terry'd do it again if he caught Mickey. Mickey was certain. Even if Mickey attached himself to another vampire, Terry would never leave him alone. Terry would always be around. Mickey would never turn anyone, either. He had never wanted to submit anyone to his life.

Mickey pulled out his phone. He should delete the number. Right now. Before he got too attached and got Ian hurt. He pulled up his contacts and his finger hovered over the delete button.

Mandy leaned over. Her eyes widened and she snatched the phone away.

"Hey!" Mickey snapped.

"Don't you fucking dare!" She pulled out her phone and quickly programmed the number into her own.

"Mandy, I told you." He said. "It's like a family phone. You can't call him!"

"I wasn't going to." She said, pushing him away. "Just making sure that if you do, we still have it." She said with a smile.

Mickey jumped at her and wrestled his phone back. He shoved it in his pocket. "Щоб тебе муха вбрикнула!"

Mandy burst out laughing. "You know, of all the curses, that is the worst one."

Mickey shrugged. "Whatever. Just fuck off and leave me alone."

"Love you, too, брат."

Mickey watched her leave and leaned back on the couch. He sat there for a few more minutes. He finished his bottle of SynBlood, tossed the bottle in the trashcan, and then left. He knew when Terry lost control like he did last night, bad enough to call Mickey first, there was always more. But he'd had no time this morning to check the usual places. He'd barely made it back in time as it was.

Mickey searched for nearly an hour before he found someone. A girl of indiscriminant age, throat ripped a bit and still bleeding, with a needle still stuck in her arm. Mickey sighed as he knelt down beside her. He shook his head slowly. She was probably younger than she looked. Drugs tended to age humans. Mickey stilled as he got closer. It was faint, but he could hear it. "Shit." Her heart was still beating. She was still alive. How the fuck was she still alive with all the blood on the ground?

It was better, if she lived. But it was also messier. And took more time. He lifted his wrist to his mouth as his fangs popped into place. He slid his teeth into his skin, piercing it just as easily as a human's. The blood welled up slowly. Mickey leaned down closer to her. He turned his wrist over and dripped the blood into the bleeding wound. Then he pressed it to her mouth. "Hurry the fuck up!"

It was slow. The edges of the wound started stretching and knitting back together. Mickey watching the strands for a moment longer and yanked his arm back. He licked the blood from his wrist and it started closing back up instantly. Then he bent down, hovering right over the top of her and waited. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before opening. The orbs were dilated and glazed over. "Hey!" He snapped his fingers in her face. "Can you hear me?"

Her eyes blinked and seemed to focus on him. "Good." Mickey said. "Look at me." Her eyes flickered away from him a moment and Mickey waited. He had lots of experience with compelling drug addicts. When he finally had her attention, his eyes widened a bit and concentrated. "Do you know what happened to you?"

She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Just nod or shake your head."

She shook her head, the movement tiny.

"Good." He said. "Nothing happened to you, okay? You're going to forget everything that happened yesterday. You took too much and blacked out completely. You're gonna forget all about me and when you wake up in the hospital, you're gonna consider changing your life. Now close your eyes and go back to sleep." Mickey packed her up in his car and raced to the hospital. He drove into the parking garage and backed the car into a corner. He spied someone walking across the lot. Immediately, he jumped out and waved. "Hey!"

The man turned slowly.

"Can you help me? My girl's passed out." Mickey called. The man hurried over. When he got close enough, Mickey grabbed his shoulder and looked into his eyes. And at that second, his cell phone rang. "Damnit. Don't move!" He pulled his phone out and glanced at the display. _Gallagher House_. Oh shit! Mickey answered it and put it to his hear. "Can ya hang on for a second?" He asked quickly.

"Uh... yeah." Came the answer.

Mickey turned and tossed the phone on his seat. Then he turned back to the unknown man, who hadn't moved. "Good. Stay." He opened up his backseat and pulled the woman out. He set her on the ground, clear of the car, and stepped back to the man. "You were walking wherever you were going and you saw her lying on the ground. You rushed over and you're gonna take her inside cuz hopefully you ain't a dick. You're gonna wait until I'm gone, count to 15, and then go, okay? And forget I was ever here, okay?"

The man nodded.

"Fang-fuckin'-tastic." He grabbed his phone and slipped into the car. He hit speakerphone and tossed it in the driver's seat. "Just a sec." He said, putting the car in drive and easing out of the garage. He pressed hard on the pedal once he was clear of the hospital. The tires squealed as he weaved through the streets, putting distance between himself and the hospital.

"Can I uh... ask what you're doing?" Ian asked after a moment.

"Making a getaway." Mickey answered.

"From what?"

"Vamp stuff."

There was a pause. "Did you just say vamp stuff?"

"Yup." He turned the wheel and slowed to normal speed. "How many minutes ya got or did I waste them all?"

Ian let out a laugh. "I snuck the phone outside so I got a few. I guess that means you did get my message."

"And the fuckin' note." Mickey said, scoffing loudly. "Ya can't ask a question in a fuckin' note cuz I can't answer."

"Sooooo..." Ian strung out the word much longer than necessary.

"Yes." Mickey snapped. "You can do it again."

"Cool."

"Tonight?" Mickey asked, his voice sounding more hopeful than he meant to.

"Uh... no." Ian said flatly. "Sorta grounded for a week. Would like to wait a day or two before I sneak out. Plus she's totally gonna check on me."

"Fine. You can come to the club whenever." Mickey said, feeling a big dejected. Maybe he was getting too attached already. Mandy was right. And that was bad. He needed to stop.

"You could come here..." Ian said slowly.

"Your house?"

"Fiona's at work for at least another hour." Ian said slowly. "And the siblings are all asleep."

"Where do you live?"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Uh... nope. Nothing to say here.

Ukrainian Translations:  
(Half research into Ukrainian "curses" and half Google Translate for single words)

Ти нечиста сило - You are an evil spirit!  
Алло брат - Allo (hello) brother  
Ублюдок - Bastard  
Сестра - Sister  
Щоб тебе муха вбрикнула - Get kicked by a fly.


	9. Shakin' the Wheels

**True Shame  
Chapter 9: Shakin' the Wheels**

"I'm home, I swear!" He sighed into the phone for what felt like the millionth time. It probably was. It was beyond ridiculous!

"Take a picture." Fiona snapped over the line. "Right now."

Ian rolled his eyes as he pulled the phone away. He took a quick picture of himself frowning on the porch, and sent it to Veronica's phone. Then he put the phone back to his ear. "Happy?"

There was a pause. "Are you wearing a different shirt?" She asked.

"No." Ian answered. "Same pajamas I was wearing when you left."

"Wait... are you outside?"

Ian sighed. "I'm sitting on the front porch."

"Why are you on the front porch?" She asked. "You're grounded!"

"Porch is still the house." Ian argued. "I haven't left!

"You were about to, weren't you?"

"No."

"I get off in an hour. If you aren't..."

"I'm not leaving!" He snapped, louder than he meant to. "I swear, Fi. I'm just sitting on the fuckin' porch because I couldn't sleep."

She was silent again. "Fine. Whatever. Lie to me." She said flippantly. "You have an hour. I don't want him in the house with your younger brothers and sister."

Ian opened his mouth slowly. "I don't know..."

"Don't lie to me!" She snapped, her voice loud.

Ian sighed. "He was just stopping by for a minute to say hi." He mumbled out. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"It's late." She said, stating the obvious.

"Just got off work. He works in the evenings sometimes." That one was more of a lie. But it was also almost true. Sort of.

"Good. Then he can come say hi on the porch and be on his way. I gotta go. See you in an hour. Love you."

"Love you, too." Ian pulled the phone away.

"So an hour?"

Ian looked up at the voice. He hadn't heard Mickey but the vampire was standing on walkway, his hands in his pockets. Ian smiled as he stood up.

Mickey frowned and shook his head. "Don't fuckin' look at me like that. You look fuckin' goofy."

Ian only seemed to smile wider, if that were even possible.

"I ain't eavesdropping." Mickey added. "I just hear shit."

Ian nodded. Then he backed up a step and inclined his head towards the house.

Mickey stepped closer until he reached the bottom of the porch steps. "Yer sister said I couldn't come inside."

Ian shook his head. "Plan wasn't you coming inside the house." He smirked and tilted his head. "She just implied we couldn't fuck inside. Sleeping kids upstairs."

Mickey raced up the stairs, standing face to face with the tall non-human. "Got some place?"

"Through the back." Ian said.

"You fuckin' better."

Ian backed up a step again, the goofy smile still very much present on his face. He reached back to open the door.

"Through the house?"

Ian nodded.

"Invite me in." Mickey said. Ian reached out and grabbed Mickey's hand. He tried to pull him forward but Mickey stayed put. Mickey shook his head. "I physically can't unless you invite me."

Ian tilted his head. "Seriously?"

"Any private residence owned by non-vampires I can't enter."

Ian let out a laugh. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Mickey's eyes narrowed and he threw up his arms. "Says the guy who asked if he could get turned by taking it up the ass."

Ian opened the door wider and stepped back over the threshold. "I still think it was a valid question."

"The fuck it was." Mickey snapped.

"Try."

"I can't."

"I wanna see."

Mickey rolled his eyes. He stepped closer to the door and lifted his hand. He could actually see the barrier. It was like a clear wall of liquid, rippling a bit in the night air. His eyes narrowed into a glare and he touched his hand to the barrier. The pain was instant, like his entire body was on fire. He flinched slightly.

Ian frowned. "Wha..." He started to ask and noticed Mickey's hand. It had started to blister. Ian stepped through the door, pushing Mickey back. He grabbed the vampire's hand. "Fuck! You didn't say that would happen."

Mickey shrugged. "You didn't believe me."

"Your hand!"

Mickey yanked it back. "It'll heal in a few minutes. It's fine."

"You shoulda said it burns or whatever."

Mickey shrugged again. "This was easier."

Ian shook his head and breathed out. He wanted to ask how it was easier than tell him. But he let it go and turned slightly. "How do I do it?"

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Just say I can come inside."

"No magic words?"

"Those are the magic words." Mickey snapped.

Ian smiled. "Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich..."

"Gonna kill Mandy." Mickey said, his jaw clenched.

"I invite you into my house."

Mickey shook his head as he pushed past Ian inside. He stopped and looked around. Then turned. "Sink?"

Ian nodded his head. "Kitchen." He said softly. Mickey turned and walked through the room to the kitchen. Ian followed quickly, a step behind him. "So that's it? I just say come on in and you can come in?"

"Yep." Mickey said, turning to the sink. "Anytime I want now." He turned on the faucet and squirted a dollop of soap into his palm. He glanced sideways, watching as Ian leaned on the counter next to him. Mickey couldn't see anything on his hands. But they felt dirty. He quickly washed his hands and rinsed them off. Ian held out a paper towel and Mickey snatched it and dried his hands off. He balled it up and threw it at Ian's face. The redhead just smiled at him. Mickey scowled. "Stop looking at me like that!" He snapped lowly, mindful of the sleeping kids upstairs.

"Like what?" Ian asked, stepping closer. His eyes flickered down to Mickey's mouth. He hadn't meant to.

Mickey leaned back a bit. "Clock's tickin'." He said.

Ian tore his eyes away and reached out to grab a handful of the front of Mickey's shirt. "Outside." He said, tugging him around the table to the door. He unlocked and opened the door. Mickey closed the door silently behind them and they stepped out into the overgrown yard. An old, rusted out looking van was near the back. "Old family van." Ian said as he lead Mickey towards it. Ian pulled the door open and turned to lean back against the side.

"Your old family van." Mickey repeated, staring blankly at it. "I got a car down the block."

Ian shrugged. "This one's here. I'm not breaking rules."

Mickey rolled his eyes and climbed in. It actually wasn't that bad. There were a few candy wrappers that Mickey brushed on the floor. "Get the fuck in here." He snapped.

* * *

They have sex in the front of the old family van.  
Mickey learns that sometimes whatever is up with Ian makes his head hurts and he feels like he's gonna explode.  
Mickey drinks from Ian and then sorta rolls out of the van.

* * *

"Shit! Mickey?" Ian leaned over and spied Mickey, face first, in the dirt. Ian quickly tucked himself back in his pajama pants and slid out of the cab of the van. "Mickey?" He rolled Mickey over and the vampire was laughing! He reached for Ian, like he was trying to pull Ian down with him. Ian ducked out of the way. "Mickey! Dude, what the fuck?" Mickey was laughing and flailing around. Ian had no idea what was going on or what had happened. "Mickey!" He wasn't sure what time it was. But their hour had to be ticking along to its end. For all he knew, Fiona and Veronica were pulling in right now.

"Mickey!" Ian bent down and tried to get his arms under Mickey. He attempted to pull him up but Mickey just sunk back down to the ground in another fit of giggles. "Shit!" He was going to get caught. And Fiona was _really_ going to yell at him. "Shit, shit, shit!" He leaned back into the van and grabbed Mickey's clothes. He threw the shirt at Mickey, doubting the vampire even noticed, and fished around in the pants pockets. He pulled out Mickey's phone. He opened the contacts and scrolled through until he spied Mandy's name. He hit call and put the phone to his head.

"Алло брат!" She answered after a moment.

"Mandy?"

"Ian?"

"Uh... yeah. Sorry for stealing Mickey's phone but..." He glanced down at Mickey. The vampire had latched onto his leg and was rubbing against him like a cat. "Something's wrong with Mickey."

"What?"

Ian tilted his head. "I have no clue."

"Where are you?"

"My house." Ian quickly gave her the address. "Outback." He hung up the phone and then preceded to try to get Mickey to put his clothes back on. He was successful with the pants and was wrestling the shirt over his head when Mandy was suddenly there, helping.

"What happened?" She asked, waving her hand in front of Mickey's eyes.

Ian shrugged. "We were doing stuff and then he fed on me and then..." Ian shook his head and gestured at Mickey.

Mandy grabbed Mickey's shirt collar and pulled him closer, staring into his eyes. "Mickey! Can you hear me?"

Mickey let out a loud giggle and attempted to swat her away. "Maaaaaaandy." He strung out her name. "Come to play with us?"

Mandy wrinkled her nose and dropped him. She shook her head. "He's drunk."

"Drunk?" Ian repeated.

Mandy nodded. "Yeah. Blood drunk. Usually happens if you go on a bender and drain a few people completely." She shook her head, looking down at the mess that was Mickey. He'd latched onto her leg now. Mandy looked up at Ian. "You feel light headed or anything?"

Ian shook his head quickly. He felt great.

"So yeah. He couldn't have drunk much of ya. You're still alive." She said, tilting her head a bit. "What the fuck! I've never, ever seen anyone get drunk without killing someone. And I've never seen it this fast." She bent down to grab him. "Come on, Mick. We gotta get you home." She got her arms under him. "Shit." Mandy's eyes widened and she dropped Mickey to the ground. He landed in a heap, laughing.

Ian frowned and bent down. "The fuck?"

Mandy grabbed Ian's arm and yanked him back up. She put her hand on his cheek and forced him to turn his head. "Damnit, Mickey! You left fang marks!" She let him go and turned to glare down at her still giggling brother.

"Don't touch him!" Mickey said through the giggles.

Ian stepped back and lifted his hand to his neck. He could feel the two puncture wounds. "Is it bad?"

"Yes!" She snapped. "Well no." She added quickly, seeing Ian's worried expression. "Just really noticeable."

Ian's mouth dropped open. That thought hadn't occurred to him. Fiona was going to kill him! Lip probably would, too. Shit! Every single one of his siblings would see and ask questions.

"Mickey." Mandy bent down, hovering over him. "Mickey!" But he seemed too far gone to understand her.

"Will he be okay?" Ian asked.

Mandy nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Well pretty sure."

"Pretty sure?" He repeated.

Mandy shrugged. "It's the worst case of blood intoxication I've ever seen. But they always come back down. Just gotta lock him in his room and let him sleep it off."

Ian nodded slowly, his eyes still on Mickey. He rubbed at the bites on his neck. He kind of liked it, being marked by Mickey. He just wished it wasn't so easily visible.

"Here." Mandy's fangs popped out and she stepped closer to him.

"Don't touch him!" Mickey wailed again and flopped over.

Mandy rolled his eyes. "You can't even stand up, брат!" She kicked him in the side.

Ian tilted his head. "Brat?" He asked, trying to repeat what he thought she said.

Mandy turned back to him and smiled. "брат." She repeated. "It sounds closer to brat. It means brother." She shrugged. "Either way, it's what he is. Now come here." She knelt down by Mickey and waved Ian down with her. Mandy waited until Ian was beside her before she grabbed Mickey's hand.

"I can do it!" Mickey snapped, wrenching his hand away. Then motion was too strong and he ended up flopping over.

Mandy rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. She pushed Mickey down on his back and then sat directly on his chest. "You need to stop moving." She grabbed his arm and lifted his hand up. She bought it closer to her mouth and pricked his index finger on her fang.

"I do it!"

"Yes! You can do it!" She snapped. "I'm just helping." She shook her head and turned to Ian. "Come here. Need to get it on the bite marks."

Ian stared at the drop of blood on Mickey's finger. He hesitated. "Uh..."

"Ain't gonna do anything to you." Mandy said. "Just a drop on a fresh bite will heal it."

"Really?" Ian leaned closer.

Mandy rolled her eyes again and shook her head as she helped Mickey steady his hand. He was too far gone at that point. She pretty much held up his arm and guided his finger to Ian's neck. Then she swiped his finger across the twin holes and let it drop. "You two should really talk about some of this shit if yer gonna stick around. It's really getting embarrassing."

Ian touched his fingers to his neck. He felt the slick blood as his fingers slid across his skin. But he couldn't feel the bite marks anymore. Ian stood up slowly, watching as Mandy attempted to scrape Mickey off the ground. "Need help?"

"Nope." She threw him over her shoulder and turned to smile at Ian. "So... nice to see you again! Uh... maybe next time... you can call me to come hang when you haven't just fucked my brother silly."

Ian smiled and nodded. And then suddenly, they were gone. Ian blinked and looked around. He sighed deeply, still smiling, and turned back to the house. He shoved his hands in his pockets and paused. He frowned as he looked up at the house. Did the curtain in his shared bedroom move? Ian shrugged, thinking nothing of it, and headed inside.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Check out AO3 if ya wanna see what ya missed.

Ukrainian Translations:  
(Half research into Ukrainian "curses" and half Google Translate for single words)

Ти нечиста сило - You are an evil spirit!  
Алло брат - Allo (hello) brother

брат - brother  
Ублюдок - Bastard  
Сестра - Sister

Щоб тебе муха вбрикнула - Get kicked by a fly.


	10. Take My Drunk Ass Home

**True Shame  
Chapter 10: Take My Drunk Ass Home**

Ian rushed inside, up the stairs, and down the hall. His mind was on Mickey and the odd drunken state. Was it a faerie thing? Mickey had said Ian tasted good the first time. But it had only been a drop. A sip, Mickey had corrected him. The idea that Mickey wouldn't be able to feed on him again kind of crushed him. He oddly liked it. A lot. It was weird the connection he felt. Ian was lost in his own thoughts for once. He didn't notice Carl until he kid was right in front of him, blocking the bedroom door. Ian sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "Carl, I don't want to play."

Carl smiled slyly. "Guess what I'm thinking."

Ian shook his head. "Carl, no more boobs, please."

"Guess!" Carl insisted, louder.

"Carl! I said..." A flash of a drunk Mickey falling out of the cab of the van appeared in his mind. Then himself jumping out and kneeling down. Ian's eyes widened and he knelt down in front of the 9 year old. "What exactly did you see?" Ian asked. "Show me." Carl didn't see much more than that. Mickey falling and rolling around on the ground naked. Ian trying to get clothes on him. Then Mandy showing up. Ian eased out of Carl's mind and sighed. "Do you know what it means?"

"You were in the van with a naked boy." Carl said. "Were you naked, too?"

Ian breathed out and evaded the question. "You don't know what they were?"

Carl tilted his head. "What are they?"

"Who." Ian said quickly, like he was correcting himself.

Carl shook his head. "No." He answered. "Why were you in the van with a naked boy?" Carl asked. "What were you doing?"

"Hanging out." Ian said, glancing away.

"Naked?"

"Yes." Ian straightened up and reached for the doorknob.

Carl turned, watching him. "So you were naked?"

"Yes!" Ian hissed out. "Carl, go to sleep." He opened the door.

"Was he drunk?"

Ian turned back around. "Shhh! Be quiet!" He hissed lowly.

"He fell like dad." Carl whispered. "Were you out there drinking?"

"No." Ian said. He didn't drink. It messed with his head, made it harder to concentrate and block people out.

"But you were naked?" Carl pressed again.

Ian rolled his eyes. Why was Carl so fixated on this? "Yes!"

"Why?"

"Carl! Go to bed!" Ian pushed the kid towards his bed. He tucked Carl in and pulled the blankets up over him. "Sleep!"

"But..."

"Sleep!" Ian said. He sighed and quickly got into his own bed. Why the fuck did it have to be Carl? Even Fiona would have been better. She might have chastised him for sneaking out of the house. And the whole sex in the van thing. Although... maybe not. Fiona would have picked up on the vampire thing. Lip probably would have, too. Ian sighed as she closed his eyes.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Mandy dumped Mickey into the backseat of her car. He was still giggling and she rolled her eyes as she slammed the door way more hard than necessary. "You are ridiculous!" She snapped, slipped into the front seat. She turned the key and started the car. Suddenly, Mickey was attempting to climb over the passenger seat. But he was having difficulties. "Mickey!" She turned enough in the seat to push him back. "Stop it!"

Mickey frowned, the giggles gone, and slouched down in the seat. "Where's Ian?" He mumbled out, his voice barely audible.

Mandy pressed on the gas pedal and the car sped off. "Ian is home." She stated flatly.

"Why?"

"Because he lives there."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Because he does, Mickey."

Mickey leaned forward a bit, resting his head on the armrest between the front seats. "Can he live with us?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Mickey!" It was like talking to a 4 year old! It was really the most ridiculous thing she'd ever seen that involved her brother. She really hoped he came out of this okay. And fast. Like really, really fast.

Mickey let out a loud sigh and leaned back in the seat. "Where we going?"

"Home."

"To Ian's home?"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "No, to the nightclub."

"Is Ian there?"

"SHUT UP!"

Mickey continued to annoy her the rest of the drive to the club. He wouldn't stop talking. Most of it was almost gibberish and half mumbled or slurred. Occasionally he mumbled something about Ian. Once Mandy thought he said something about dad. But she didn't engage. She pulled her car into the employee parking lot behind the building. She hopped out and wrestled with Mickey. He was once again asking about Ian.

Mandy shoved him through the door and he landed in a heap in the center of the kitchen. Mickey attempted to sit up and flopped back over. "Kaysen! Help me! She's trying to kill me!"

The room had been empty for a single vampire, sitting at a small table in the corner that employees used. He was leaning back, sipping a SynBlood and flipping through a magazine. Unlike the other vampires that worked at the club, he preferred not to dress the part. He looked more like he belonged in an upscale office building than a nightclub. His dark brown hair was even slicked back and he had a pair of fancy looking glasses on. So much more business than nightclub. The glasses, at least, were fake. His eyesight had corrected itself when he'd been turned. It was more out of habit and out of some connection to his past life.

The moment Mickey and Mandy crashed through, Kaysen jumped up, his steel gray eyes widening. His gaze shifted to Mandy and he tilted his head.

"Sit the fuck back down!" Mickey snapped, waving the tall vampire away. "Fuckin' mountain."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Kay, help me get him downstairs?"

Kaysen glanced back down at Mickey, a smile on his face. "You got it, boss."

Mickey glared and held his hands up. "Don't fuckin' touch me!"

Kaysen bent down and scooped the flailing vampire, bridal style, and smiled at Mandy. "Lead the way."

"Fuckin' put me down!" Mickey bellowed but they ignored him completely as Mandy smiled and stepped around Kaysen. Mickey pouted and then looked up at Kaysen. "Hey you're tall." Mickey said. "Are you taller than Ian?"

"I don't know who Ian is." Kaysen answered as they headed down to the basement level.

"Ian is a glowstick." Mickey said. "But he doesn't know if his dick glows."

"Mickey, shut up!" Mandy said as she opened his door. She stepped inside and stood back. "Just throw him on the bed. Or the floor." She added. "Really hard."

Kaysen nodded, took one stepped into the room, and flat out dropped Mickey. "There." He said, smiling down at the vampire at his feet.

Mandy smiled. "Thank you."

"What exactly happened?" He asked.

Mandy shrugged and let out a sigh.

Kaysen looked down at Mickey, who was just staring up at the ceiling. "I just saw him a few hours ago, before he left the club. He said he had shit to go do and told me not to burn the place down." He added with a smile. "But he was fine when he left."

Mandy nodded. "I did, too, actually." She mulled it around in her head for a moment, how much to confide in the stoic vampire. Mandy didn't trust many in her life. Kaysen wasn't family. Although, of her whole family, she only really trusted Mickey. But of all the staff, Kaysen was the one she knew the best. They frequently talked in the kitchen while taking breaks. They'd snuck out into the crowd a few times and danced together. "He drank from someone who might not be human." Mandy said softly. "And it turned him into a giggling, drunk mess."

Kaysen piqued an eyebrow. "Might not be human?"

Mandy nodded. "Mickey asked me if I knew... what he might be... and I have an idea... but if he is... then he's not safe here." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"What?" Kaysen asked.

Mandy glanced at him sideways.

"Ian's not safe?" Mickey asked and then preceded to try to stand up. And he fell over.

"Ian's safe." Mandy said quickly, holding out her hands. "Perfectly safe and at home."

"I can still feel him." Mickey mumbled out as he flopped on his side.

Mandy rolled her eyes and kicked him.

"Not his dick." Mickey said, rolling over on his stomach. He tried to get his feet under him. "His warmth."

"Shut up, Mickey!" She sighed and grabbed Kaysen's hand. "Come on. We're locking him in before he starts talking again."

"Maaaaaaaaandy!" Mickey wailed.

Mandy pulled Kaysen out the door. Then she slammed it shut and pulled out her keys. The door could lock from both sides. She locked it quickly and listened for a moment. Once it was completely secured, she turned and leaned back against the door. She breathed out and shook her head.

Kaysen shook his head. "That is the most words I've ever heard him say, combined, over the last three years I've worked here."

Mandy let out a bitter laugh. "I'm so sorry. Mickey without a filter can be... exhausting."

Kaysen shrugged. "I don't mind. Kind of fun. I can't wait until he wakes up. I am totally lording this over him."

Mandy pushed off the door, a smile on her lips. "You wanna hang for a bit or do you gotta get back to work?"

Kaysen hesitated for a moment. He tilted his head to the side. "I feel like I should say I have to get back to work. Since you're sort of my boss."

Mandy shook her head. "Not really. Your boss is in there." She said, pointing her thumb at the door behind her. "Drunk off his ass, talking about his glowing boyfriend."

Kaysen smiled. "He said he didn't know if it glowed."

Mandy laughed loudly, grabbed Kaysen's hand, and pulled him towards their lounge room.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Ian slept all night, his dreams riddled with Mickey and Mandy and a parade of boobs. He woke up when Liam jumped on his bed, feeling more tired than when he went to bed. He was worried about Mickey. He was worried about Carl. And he just wanted to go back to sleep. But then Liam smacked him in the face. "Damnit, Liam." Ian tried to pull his pillow over his head. But Liam grabbed it, laughing.

Ian sat up and grabbed the toddler. Then he headed downstairs. The rest of the family was just sitting down for breakfast. Fiona and Debbie were busy at the stove, frying up eggs. Debbie looked up as they walked in. "Morning, Ian!" She said happily, waving. Ian smiled at her as he put Liam in his high chair.

They all ate quickly and Fiona ushered them off to school. She grabbed Ian's arm before he disappeared out the door. "Hey. You okay?" She asked softly. "You were quiet at breakfast."

Ian nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Things not go okay last night?" She asked, sounding genuinely interested and concerned. And she was.

Ian dropped his gaze to the ground and shrugged. "Not sure."

Fiona smiled slightly and smacked him on the shoulder. "Teenage love is a bitch. Now get to school."

Ian went to school. It was boring. It was always boring. But it was more boring that day. He was having trouble focusing and instead, stared off out the windows. He didn't have ROTC after school that day. So he went straight home. And he was feeling weird and tired. He went straight upstairs and passed out.

He woke later when Fiona came upstairs with a plate of food. She set it on the dresser and sat down on the edge of Ian's bed. She reached out and touched his shoulder. "Ian?" She said his name softly.

Ian let out a whimper and rolled over. "Mickey?" He mumbled out, still half asleep.

Fiona sighed. "Ian." She repeated his name.

Another moment more and Ian opened his eyes slowly. "Fi?"

"It's after 8. You slept through dinner." She said softly.

"Oh." Ian sat up slowly. "Sorry." He mumbled out.

"It's alright." She said quickly. "I just thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks." He said but he didn't move. He wasn't really hungry. He glanced at the window and sighed. He wondered if Mickey was away yet and if he were okay.

"Ian, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He answered automatically. "Just... didn't sleep last night. Room was too loud." He said softly. That actually was the truth.

Fiona smiled sadly. "I'm sorry the house isn't big enough for ya to have your own room."

Ian tore his blank gaze away from the window to look at her. "It's fine."

Fiona watched him for a moment. "You... want to use the phone?"

"Yeah?" Ian perked up a bit, sat up a little straighter and the corner of his mouth twitched into the smallest smile.

Fiona nodded and stood up. She grabbed the plate and put it on the bed beside him. "See if you can eat a few bites for me and I'll go get the phone."

Ian rolled his eyes as she left. Talking to him like he was a child! But he smiled anyways and picked up the fork. The meatloaf wasn't the best. But it wasn't the worst and it was edible. He knew Fiona tried her hardest with what they had. And maybe he was hungry. Fiona returned a few minutes later and tossed the phone at him. Then she left again. Ian picked at the food for another couple minutes before pushing the plate away. He picked up the phone and leaned back on his bed. He hit Mickey's number and put the phone to his ear. He held his breath as the phone rang.

"Hey." Mandy answered.

Ian tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Hey Mandy." He was pretty sure he failed. "How's Mickey?"

"Finally asleep about an hour ago." She breathed out with a sigh.

"Finally?" He repeated. "It's almost night time. Isn't that like day for you?"

"Yes!" She whined out loudly. "I've been trying to sleep but he's been darting around like the first and only elusive insomniac vampire!"

Ian let out a laugh. "Is he really that bad?"

"Yes!" She whined again. "I need my beauty rest! We get all gross and leaky when we don't sleep."

"Leaky?"

"The bleeds." She explained. "Sleep deprivation causes the bleeds. Eyes, nose, ears. Lots of leaks spring up."

Ian wrinkled his nose. "I should have called earlier. I could have helped Mickey-sit."

Mandy laughed softly over the line. "Aren't you grounded?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"You wanna sneak out later?" She asked. "When your sister-mom falls asleep?"

"She's working tonight." Ian said with a smile. "I think she's leaving soon."

"That's even better!"

Ian smiled. "Yeah, okay. Sure."

"Awesome!" Mandy sounded excited. "What time? I'll pick you up."

"I can walk."

"No!" She snapped. "I have to get Mickey's car. Assuming it's still there. It's probably been stolen and sold off for parts."

They hung up and Ian finished dinner. Then he jumped up and took the plate down to the kitchen. Debbie was bathing Liam, Carl was watching TV, and Lip was at the kitchen table with a textbook. Ian set the plate in the sink and turned as Fiona came down the stairs, dressed for work. Ian pulled the phone out his pocket and handed it over.

Fiona smiled and plugged it in. "Feeling better?"

Ian nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm good." And he meant it. He did feel better than when he got home from school. It was weird and hard for him to describe.

She smiled again and hugged him. Then she said her goodbyes to everyone, telling them it was bedtime, and ran out the door. After she left, Debbie took Liam upstairs to their room. Carl argued a bit but finally listened when Lip threatened to sit on him again. And then it was just Ian and Lip left, sitting on the couch in living room.

Lip stuffed his books back in his backpack and stood up. "You staying up?" He asked, looking down at Ian.

Ian nodded. "Yeah, for a bit. I sorta slept too long when I got home."

Lip stared at him for a moment. Then nodded slowly and headed towards the stairs. "Just be back before Fiona gets back this time, okay?"

Ian smiled and nodded his head. "I promise."

"You promised last time."

"True." Ian followed Lip upstairs and changed quickly, ignoring his brother's jabs and Carl's questions. Then he hurried outside and waited on the front porch. Mandy showed up shortly after that and Ian slid into the car. "Find it in one piece?"

Mandy sighed and nodded. "Took me forever to find it! He parked it like three blocks away!"

"Why?" He asked. Mandy shrugged and they drove to the club in relative silence. Mandy was exhausted. It was clear even to Ian, who was new to their world. From their brief encounters, Mandy struck him as someone who liked to talk. She even apologized for talking so much because Mickey was usually quiet.

They arrived at the club and snuck in the back door. Mandy waved to a few people but said nothing as they headed down to the basement. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door to Mickey's room.

"You actually locked him in?" Ian asked, watching her.

She nodded. "It locks from both sides."

"Can't he just break it?"

She shook her head as she held the door open. "Watch the frame." She put the key in the front of the door and locked it. A hidden slot in the doorframe opened and a thin silver sheet of metal slid into place. It was like a second door, keeping the room closed.

Ian tilted his head. "So... there's a second door?"

"Pure silver." She said, turning the key again. The silver door slid back into its hiding spot. "Silver burns."

"Burns?" Ian repeated. "Like touching the invisible barrier to a house you haven't been invited into?"

She nodded. "Sorta. The barrier just hurts. Silver can actually immobilize us. Hurts like a bitch to be chained in silver." She said tiredly, stepping into the room. "But we installed them on all the doors in the club. As a precaution."

"A precaution?"

She nodded. "In case we ever have to lock ourselves in."

Ian didn't ask why they would need that. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Instead, he headed towards the bed. Mickey was laying on top, curled into a ball and looking just as dead as the last time Ian had seen him sleeping. Ian reached out and touched his forehead. He smiled and ran his fingers through Mickey's hair.

Mandy watched for a moment. Then she climbed up on Mickey's enormous bed and leaned back against the post. "You really like him?" She asked with a hint of skepticism in her voice. "Like _really_?" She stressed the word.

Ian climbed up on the bed as well, moving around Mickey to sit on the other side of him. Ian leaned back against the headboard, sitting directly across from Mandy. "I like the quiet." He said softly.

"That's it?" She asked frowning. "I'm quiet."

Ian blinked at her. "You aren't quiet."

She crossed her arms. "I can be quiet."

Ian shook his head. "I highly doubt that."

Her eyes narrowed into a glare. And she was quiet. For exactly three minutes. Then she sighed and shook her head. "I hate being quiet! I told you. I talk a lot because he doesn't talk!" She pointed an accusing finger at the sleeping vampire.

Ian glanced sideways at Mickey. "Do you think he can hear us?"

"In my experience..." Mandy shook her head. "No. At least... dad never remembered... what he did. Or who he did it, too. He just... woke up confused."

Ian nodded and Mandy did get quiet after that. For much longer than three minutes. Ian got the feeling from their brief encounters that the duo didn't have a good family. Much worse than Ian. At least Ian had Fiona. She'd always been more a parent than Frank and Monica. And Ian had Lip and his younger siblings. They all took care of each other. It sounded like Mandy and Mickey only had themselves. With so many siblings, that really must suck. "He's really blunt." Ian said.

Mandy turned back to look at him slowly. "Hmm?"

"Mickey." Ian said. "He's really blunt." He repeated. "I like that. And uh... I like when he slips into whatever language y'all use."

"Ukrainian."

"Ukraine, huh?"

Mandy nodded. They chatted idly for a bit. Nothing really important. Mandy asked him about school and ROTC. She asked about his family and Ian told her about his siblings. In turn, Ian asked about the club. He did not ask about the rest of her family. After a bit, Mandy glanced at the clock. It was getting later. Which for her, was fine. Although she'd love to sleep early. But for Ian... oh! She'd almost forgotten! She leaned sideways a bit and fished around in her pocket. "Here." She pulled out a slim phone and tossed it at Ian.

He caught it and stared down at it. "What's this?"

Mandy smiled. "It's a phone, Glowstick."

Ian glanced up at her, his eyebrows piqued at the apparent nickname.

Mandy smiled. "Mickey talked a lot last night. _A lot_."

Ian nodded curtly and looked down at the phone in his hands. He wasn't sure who's it was. Mandy and Mickey's phones were identical. Both black with no cases.

"It's a shame." She mused.

"What is?"

"That it doesn't glow."

Ian glanced up at her again. "It doesn't." He said flatly.

Mandy tilted her head to the side. "Mickey said you weren't sure."

Ian leaned back against the headboard again. "So far, it hasn't."

"Shame." Her gaze flickered down to his crotch.

"Quit looking at it!" He snapped.

Mandy smiled and let out a laugh. "I don't have x-ray vision."

"Good. So what's this?" Ian said, waving the phone in the air for a moment.

"A phone." She stated.

"I know what a phone is." He said. "Why'd you throw it at me?"

"Cuz it's yours."

Ian blinked at her a moment, almost dumbfounded. "I don't have a phone."

"I know." She said slowly. "It's a gift. For you."

"What?"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "I got you a phone, you goober!"

"Goober? Seriously?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Just take the damn phone and say thank you."

"Thank you." Ian said automatically. He leaned forward and set the phone down on the blanket in front of her. "But no thanks. We don't take charity."

"We?"

"My family." Ian said, leaning back. "We take care of ourselves."

"Okay... well... this is for you." She reached out with her foot and slid it back towards him. "It ain't for them."

Ian shook his head.

Mandy's eyes narrowed. She was too tired for this. "Take the fuckin' phone, asshole. It's already paid up for a few months and this way I can call you. And you can call me. And, you know, I guess you can call Mickey, too. If you really want to. Or texting. That's the big thing now, right? Or that face thing? That's a thing, right?"

Ian shrugged. "I don't really know. We have an old flip phone." He said. "Camera is shit and texting takes forever on it. But it's what we got."

"Well... now you got this."

Ian stared down at it and still hesitated. It looked brand new, one of the models that had been released on the market earlier that year. It looked the same as Mickey and Mandy's, too.

"I put mine and Mickey's numbers in it. And your family's." She shrugged. "But whatever. Don't use it. I know where you live. I may not have been invited in yet, but it won't stop me from dropping the phone on your porch. Or leaving it in your sex van."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Fine!" He snapped, grabbing the stupid thing off the bed. "Thank you!" He really meant it, even if it sounded in anger. It was just hard to accept something so extravagant as a gift. Something he knew never in his life he'd get. At least not something so fancy. He shoved it in his pocket. He crossed his arms and slouched back against the headboard.

Mandy smiled for a moment. Then she breathed out. "Okay. So... it's late for you, right? You're still in high school."

Ian nodded. "Yeah."

"You need to like sleep, right?"

Ian shrugged. "I kinda slept when I got home after school. But I do need to get back before Fiona gets off work."

"Come on." Mandy stood up. "I'll drive you home."

Ian glanced at Mickey. The vampire was still curled up in a ball beside him. He hadn't moved.

"I can text you when he does." She said softly. Then she paused. "Oh shit! The phone charger! Hang on, it's in my room." She slipped out.

Ian leaned over Mickey and pressed a quick kiss to the sleeping vampire's forehead. Then he slid off the bed and headed for the door.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Ukrainian Translations:  
(Half research into Ukrainian "curses" and half Google Translate for single words)

Ти нечиста сило - You are an evil spirit!  
Алло брат - Allo (hello) brother  
брат - brother  
Ублюдок - Bastard  
Сестра - Sister  
Щоб тебе муха вбрикнула - Get kicked by a fly.


	11. Just Fall into Me

Blah

 **True Shame  
Chapter 11: Just Fall into Me**

Mickey opened his eyes slowly. He was in his bed, he was sure. There was no light present but he knew his bed. He closed his eyes again and rolled over. What the fuck? He didn't remember coming back to the club. What was the thing he remembered? He remembered finding his dad's last victim barely alive. He took her to the hospital. Then Ian. Mickey remembered Ian. He smiled slight. But that had been it. That couldn't have been it. When he'd arrived at Ian's house, the Glowstick only had an hour. And it had been past midnight.

Yeah, he remembered Ian. But he didn't remember what happened after that. Mickey got up slowly and rubbed at his forehead. He must have had a really good night with Ian. He felt fuckin' fang-tastic! He hopped out of the bed and flipped the light on. He changed quickly and checked the time. Just after 8 pm. He wondered idly if Ian would call again. And fuck him, Mickey really hoped so.

He searched for his phone in his discarded clothes. But couldn't find it. He searched the bathroom and lounge room. Still nothing. It was a bit odd. He always had it. In case his dad called with another mess he had to clean up. Maybe he'd left it in his car. Mickey would check. But he'd check in with his club first.

He ran up the stairs and stepped into the crowd. Everything was in full swing. The music was pumping and the lights were were flashing. He smiled as he weaved through the crowd.

"Mr. Milkovich!" Rosie rushed over to him. "You're okay!"

Mickey frowned and stared at her for a moment. "Yeah." He said slowly. "Course I'm fine. Why the fuck wouldn't I be?"

Rosie opened her mouth. Then she closed it. She looked really confused.

"Whatever, okay? I gotta go. I'll check in with ya later." He veered around her through the crowd and headed back to the kitchen. He waved at a few of the staff but most looked at him just like Rosie, with confusion and relief. What the actual fuckin' fuck was going on? "Kaysen!"

The mountain of a vampire was carrying a tray of empty glasses, stacked high. He turned and smiled. "Hey, Mick." He waved with his free hand. "You all good?"

"Yeah, I'm good. The fuck you doing?" He asked, nodding towards the tray.

"Helping." Kaysen said, turning to another vampire and handing the tray over. "Mary Ellen, take this out to the bar, please." He watched her walk away, slower than normal for a vampire, and turned back to Mickey. "Joy's been MIA for three days in a row now."

Mickey tilted his head slowly. "Joy the tall blonde who looks like Rosie?"

Kaysen nodded. "Yeah."

"Nothing from Joy at all?"

Kaysen shook his head. "Tried calling her. Nothing."

"Second one this month." Mickey said, shaking his head. "Never heard back from Morgan, right?"

Kaysen shook his head. "No, sir."

"Shit." He sighed and shook his head. "Applicants?"

"Uh... yeah." Kaysen said with a nod. "I have three interviews set up tomorrow, actually."

"Oh. Good. That's fast."

Kaysen smiled again. "Not really. But hey, we're slammed tonight. Could use the help, boss, if you're sticking around."

"Uh... yeah." Mickey said with a nod. After he checked in with Mandy and found his phone. "Give me few minutes. You seen Mandy?"

"Yeah, she should be out back, dealing with the SynBlood delivery. Guy was late. Like practically out of every type but B+."

Mickey grimaced. "That's the worst one."

Kaysen nodded. "Yep. It's been a fun couple of days. But anyways, we good here?"

Mickey nodded quickly. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay. I'm heading back out." He zipped off.

Mickey hurried out the back door and saw the large box truck.

"Look, sweetie, I'm telling ya." A loud voice rose. "This is what I got left. Ya want it or not?"

"You sniveling little whiney ass pussy bitch." Mandy's voice rose louder. "Don't you fuckin' call me sweetie! I will rip your fuckin' throat out and shove it up your..."

"Mandy!" Mickey zipped forward and quickly pulled his sister off the other vampire. She was kicking and screaming and really looked seconds from making good on her promise. He turned and shoved her behind him and tried to hold her in place. "Calm your shit down."

"I will fuckin' murder him!" Mandy snapped. "He grabbed my ass!"

The man looked at a loss for words. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again and managed a stutter. "I... I uh... I... didn't... "

"You get yer ass back in the truck." Mickey said. "Now. Give me my fuckin' paperwork." Mickey snatched the clipboard from the man and glanced at the form.

"But..."

Mickey didn't look up as he headed towards the back of the truck. "Say another word and I'll let her make good on her promise."

The delivery guy scrambled back into the cab of his truck and slammed the door shut.

Mandy glared after him for a moment longer. Then she turned and darted towards Mickey. She pressed a quick hug to his back. "брат! You're awake!"

"Yeah, I'm awake." He glanced at the back door to the club. "Whoever's in there, get yer ass out here. Need some hands to unload this shit." He jumped up into the bed of the truck. "Why the fuck's everyone concerned with how late I fuckin' slept?"

Mandy let out a laugh as she grabbed the clipboard from him. She scanned the list and glanced around the truck. "Fucker was lying. Plenty of O neg on here." She bent down and started helping Mickey drag their correct delivery towards the back of the truck. "How long do you think you've been sleeping?"

Mickey dropped a crate at the edge and waved at Rosie and a few others that were walking out. "Here. Get these into the walk-in cooler." He turned back to Mandy. "Why's it matter?"

She smiled and fished Mickey's phone out of her pocket. She tossed it at him. "Check the date."

Mickey frowned as he caught it. "Why the fuck do you have my phone?" He glanced down at the display. His eyes slowly widened. That meant... he'd been at Ian's house... 3 nights ago. "What the fuck?!"

Mandy nodded. "Worse case of blood intoxication I've ever seen."

Mickey's eyes widened. There was no way... he hadn't... oh holy fucking shit, please no! "Where's Ian?"

Mandy reached out and grabbed his arm before he could flip out more. "Ian's fine!" She said quickly. "You didn't hurt him. I swear."

Mickey's eyes were still wide and he shook his head. "How... I don't..."

"I swear, Mickey. Here." She grabbed his phone back and scrolled through the contacts. She hit the new number for Ian and showed it to Mickey. "Call him. He's got a phone now."

Mickey blinked at the phone for a minute. "He does?"

Mandy nodded. "I bought him one." She said with a smile.

Mickey hit the call button and pressed the phone to his ear. He trusted Mandy, he did. But still, hearing he'd been out for three days after feeding on Ian? The thing running through Mickey's mind was that he'd hurt his precious Glowstick.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Ian slipped inside the club easily. Vlad hardly looked at him. Just ushered him in. Ian glanced around quickly. There were so many people already. It looked busier that it had been the past few nights he'd been there. Ian turned and headed towards the bar. He hadn't called or texted Mandy. He'd just showed up, wanting to surprise her. "Hi." He said to the girl behind the bar.

She smiled. "What can I get ya, cutie?"

"Nothing right now." He said. "I'm looking for Mandy."

"Mandy?" A large man practically appeared in front of Ian. "She's occupied at the moment. Can I help you with something?"

Ian frowned and shook his head. "Nah, I'll wait for her."

"What's your name? I'll tell her you're here."

"Ian." He answered.

A smile slowly spread across his face. "Ian. What a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kaysen." He leaned on the counter closer to Ian and held out his hand.

Ian tilted his head but shook the vampire's hand. "You... uh... too."

Kaysen released Ian's hand, a sly smile still on his face. "Why don't you come back with me, Glowstick. We'll find _Mandy_ for you."

Ian's eyes widened slightly. He sighed and shook his head. "Did Mickey tell the whole fuckin' club?"

Kaysen shrugged as he waved for Ian to follow him. "Probably."

Ian moved to follow and stopped. His new phone started to ring. He fished it out of his pocket. The caller ID said Mickey. Ian's eyes widened. He wondered for a split second if it were really Mickey or if Mandy still had his phone. Ian quickly hit the answer button and put the phone to his hear. "Mickey?"

"Ian?"

Ian smiled widely, hardly able to contain himself. "Yeah!"

"Where are you?" Mickey said, nearly shouting it sounded like.

"Here!" Ian answered.

"Where?" Mickey repeated. "I can barely hear you. Ian?"

"Mickey?" Ian said his name louder but it was hard over all the people.

"He's in the back." Kaysen said, pointing. "Just saw him a minute ago."

"Thanks!" Ian said, hanging the phone up and shoving it back in his pocket. He hurried through the crowd towards the back. He was practically running, hardly seeing the people he pushed past. He burst through the kitchen door and slowed. He looked around but he saw no sign of Mickey. He frowned and started to pull his phone out again.

"Just sayin', Сестра." Mickey's voice filtered in through the open back door. "Threatening to kill the deliver guy ain't gonna..." The second Mickey stepped through the door, Ian was moving. He was aware of nothing else in the room but Mickey. Mickey was awake. Mickey was okay. Mickey was standing there, rolling his eyes at his sister. Ian didn't realize just how worried he'd been until he saw Mickey, strutting in like nothing was wrong.

Ian didn't give Mickey a chance to stop him or even noticed him. Ian just threw himself on the vampire. Mickey stumbled back a step with the force as Ian wrapped his arms around him, as tight as he could. Then he swept Mickey right off the ground and pulled him out the door. The small parking lot was empty except for the cars.

* * *

They do some stuff outside.

* * *

Then Mickey grabbed Ian's hand and turned to pulled him through the door. Ian's eyes widened. Small flecks of blood dotted the back of Mickey's shirt. "Shit, Mickey."

Mickey glanced back at him and shook his head. He hurried through the club to the basement and didn't stop until they were at his bedroom. He opened the door and stepped inside. "It's cool." Mickey said. "Already healed." Ian stepped forward quickly. He grabbed the hem of Mickey's shirt and pulled it over his head. Mickey rolled his eyes and turned, giving Ian a good view of his flawless, pale face. "Slam me around all you want. I heal fast."

Ian smiled slyly and nodded. "I'll remember that."

Mickey quickly pulled Ian's shirt off and grabbed a couple from his closet. Then they headed to the bathroom where Ian ran a rag over the smeared specks of blood on Mickey's back.

A few minutes later, they were cleaned up and heading back upstairs. "I gotta go out and help Kaysen at the bar." Mickey said. "A bit short staffed."

"I can help." Ian offered.

Mickey paused for a moment. "Can ya mix drinks?"

"I have an alcoholic for a father." Ian said with a smile. "I know how to do drinks."

"Awesome. Come on." He grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him back behind the bar. "Hey Kay. This is Ian."

Ian smiled. "We've met."

Kaysen stared at them, looking from one to the other. "You're both wearing different shirts."

Mickey shrugged. "Ian got my bloody."

"Mickey got mine sticky."

Kaysen lifted his hands and took a step away. "I will stop talking."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Ian and Mickey stayed up at the bar until the drinking crowd died down. Everyone was already drunk and busy dancing and stumbling across the dance floor. Kaysen said he could handle it from there and would call if he needed more help. Mickey drug Ian downstairs into the lounge for another round.

Mickey pulled the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled. "Sorry 'bout the other night." He said, leaning back on the couch.

Ian sat beside him and shrugged. "Nah, man. I'm sorry. Didn't know I'd have that affect on ya. Didn't the first time."

"Didn't get a lot the first time." Mickey said.

Ian nodded slowly. "So... do you think you still can... if you only drink a little?" He asked.

Mickey shook his head. "Ain't doing it again." He said flatly.

"Why not?" Ian asked.

Mickey snorted. "I lost three fucking days of my life and I have no clue what I did or said before I passed out."

Ian smiled widely. "You told at least your sister and that Kaysen guy about my dick not glowing."

Mickey rolled his eyes and shook his head as he took another drag on his cigarette. "She's not gonna forget that. Ever. Neither of them will."

Ian shrugged. "You kinda deserve it."

"Fuck you." Mickey snapped.

Ian smiled. "Anytime."

Mickey rolled his eyes again and looked away.

Ian bit his lip. "I... don't... want you to stop." He said softly.

"What?" Mickey turned back to him.

"I said..."

"I know what you fuckin' said." Mickey snapped. "I can hear you."

"I like it." He said softly. "I like when you feed on me."

"Did you fuckin' hear me?" Mickey asked. "I passed the fuck out and lost three fuckin' days of my life!"

"I know that!" Ian snapped back. "I watched it happen! I was there! I watched Mandy scrape you up and I sat on your bed and watched you sleep, just waiting for you to wake back up!" Ian's voice rose towards the end.

"Fine." Mickey threw up his arms. "There, see? No more."

"No, that's not what I meant." Ian shook his head quickly. "I meant... you could like... drink a little."

Mickey stared at him a moment. "Why?"

"I just like it, okay?"

Mickey leaned forward and put the cigarette to his lips again. "Ain't gonna chance hurting ya for a fetish."

"You didn't hurt me!" Ian grabbed Mickey's arm.

Mickey wrenched his arm away. "We ain't talking about this anymore."

"Just fuckin' saying." Ian grumbled, sitting back on the couch.

"Don't." Mickey snapped. "When the fuck you gotta go back?" He asked, changing the subject.

Ian shrugged. "Fiona actually had the night off for once so she took a sleeping pill and passed out early."

"The fucks that mean?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday so no school."

Mickey rolled his eyes as he pulled out another cigarette and lit it. "You don't fucking' answer..."

Ian smiled and let out a laugh. "I got all night, Mikhailo. All night long."

"Good."

"Still haven't tried out your bed."

"It's a fuckin' bed."

Ian shook his head. "Coulda fooled me. Ain't fucked in it."

Mickey frowned and shrugged. "It's a bed."

"It's a ridiculously big ass big. Like seriously ridiculous."

"Ya don't like my room, ya can stay the fuck outta it."

Ian smiled again. "Nah, I like it."

"Then shut the fuck up. Wanna play?" Mickey stood up and walked towards the TV.

"Play what?" Ian asked, watching him.

Mickey flipped on the TV and game station on the stand beneath it. "Video games, Glowstick." He grabbed two controllers and tossed one at Ian as he sat back down on the couch.

Ian fumbled with the controller for a moment. "I ain't played this thing before."

Mickey turned to gawk at him for a moment. "The fuck?"

Ian shrugged and looked down at the controller. "We don't have money for shit like this. My brother once stole one from a kid down the street. Then my dad stole it and pawned it for beer money."

"I'll show ya." Mickey grabbed the controller back and pointed at each of the buttons. Then he handed it back to Ian and started the game. After a while, Mickey dropped his controller on the floor in frustration. "You fuckin' suck!"

Ian smiled slyly. "Anytime."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "You fuckin' always on?"

Ian smiled again and tilted his head. "Around you... I am."

Mickey glanced at him sideways for a moment. Then he shrugged, nodded, and reached down to pick his controller back up. "Cool." He said.

"So is this all you do?" Ian asked, leaning back. "Hang at your club and play video games?"

Mickey shrugged. "Club is kinda my job." He said. "And my home."

Ian nodded. He could see that. "How often do you have to do... vamp stuff?"

Mickey shrugged. "Whenever I get called."

"Which is...?" Ian prompted.

Mickey hit pause on the game and leaned back. "Couple times a month." He answered. "Then it usually lasts a couple days."

"Days?" Ian repeated. Mickey sighed and nodded. Ian hesitated a moment on his next question. He shouldn't ask, he knew. He really shouldn't. He'd seen the effect the man had on Mandy. But Ian was curious. And for once in his life, he had to ask the questions because he couldn't get inside their heads. But what was the worst thing Mickey could really do to him? Tell him to fuck off and try to kick him out? He'd done that already and Ian didn't listen. "The vamp stuff..." Ian started after a moment. "That involve your dad?" He asked slowly.

Mickey's whole body when rigid. He didn't answer for several long minutes. Ian was beginning to regret asking when Mickey nodded his head. "Yeah." He said softly. "It involves our dad." Mickey paused again and tilted his head, like he was hesitating and mulling over telling Ian. After a moment, he continued. "He uh... he likes to... rip people apart." Mickey looked down at his lap. "It's been illegal for a few centuries, killing humans on purpose. But accidents happen. We have cleanup crews. They come in, clean up the mess, save the human if they can, turn them if they can't, and burn 'em if they're already too dead. Big fines and punishments usually follow. But dad... he uh... he only leaves pieces... he calls me first... and I clean up before I call cleanup. And I have to pay them off. A lot."

"Oh." That was all Ian could muster up to say. He didn't know what he was expecting the answer to be. No clue. He figured it would be bad. "So the other right..."

"It was a family." Mickey said. "A mom, teenage daughter, and... a baby." Mickey's voice dropped to barely a whisper. "There was nothing left... of the baby."

Ian's eyes widened. He really didn't have a response to that. But it certainly explained Mickey's state. Ian had wondered what had rattled the vampire so much.

Mickey was silent for a moment longer. Then he cleared his throat and leaned back. "Next night, I found a girl he'd nearly ripped the throat out of. She was just barely alive enough for me to save. I was dropping her at the hospital when you called."

"Making a getaway." Ian recalled somberly.

"Yep." Mickey answered dryly.

Ian frowned. "Can't you just like... not go when he calls? Or not answer the phone?"

Mickey shook his head quickly. "I have to do what he says. We all do." He answered softly.

"Why?" Ian asked. "Because he's the Sheriff or whatever?"

Mickey shook his head. "He is, but... he's our maker."

"Maker?"

Mickey hesitated again. "It's what we call the one who turned us. A vampire inherits part of their essence from their maker." He said bitterly. "It makes the bond strong, both emotionally and physically. The fact that Terry is our dad links us even stronger than a normal bond between maker and progeny."

"Progeny?" Ian repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Fancy."

Mickey chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Old world terms." He said with a sigh.

"So... what does that mean exactly?" Ian asked. "Being bonded to him?"

"It means he has some control over us." Mickey admitted sourly. "If we don't do what he wants, he'll _make_ us do what he wants. And he'll make it so much worse."

Ian's eyes widened. "He can _make_ you?"

Mickey nodded again. He dropped the controller on the couch beside him and started picking at a thumbnail absently. He needed something to do with his hands to keep him from squirming. Mickey never talked about this sort of stuff with anyone. Even he and Mandy never discussed the real control their dad had over them. "It's like a form of compulsion." Mickey said softly.

"Compulsion?"

"Mandy didn't explain that?"

Ian shook his head. "No."

"She said she compelled you... I just assumed she explained that as well." Mickey mused more to himself than Ian.

"She did it to me?" Ian tilted his head to the side, trying to think back on his conversations with Mandy. "Is that when she did this weird eye thing and told me I couldn't talk about vampires?"

Mickey frowned a bit and looked at Ian. "You're not supposed to remember her doing it."

Ian shrugged like it wasn't important. "She told me not to tell you she asked for a sip of me, either."

Mickey's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. His fangs popped into place with an audible click. He looked suddenly pissed. "She fuckin' did what?"

Ian nodded, smiling slightly at the reaction. "She said you'd flip. So I wasn't supposed to tell you."

Mickey grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him closer. "Hold still a minute." He snapped. He stared into Ian's eyes and tried to pull his mind. "Don't move a muscle until I tell you to."

Ian held still for a moment. And then burst out laughing and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but your oh-so-serious-super-pissed-off-face, staring at me like that."

"Huh." Mickey said, letting him go and pushing him away a bit. "Guess whatever you are, you can't be compelled. I guess that's good. Means I can't make ya stay. It's your own crazy ass decision."

Ian smiled and nodded. "Damn straight, it is."

Mickey visibly relaxed a bit and leaned back against the back of the couch. "Remind me later to kill Mandy."

"Okay." Ian said with a nod. "So your dad though... he can compel you guys?"

Mickey nodded. "Yeah."

"Forever?"

Mickey shrugged. "Until he releases us. But he ain't ever gonna fuckin' do that." Mickey said bitterly. He turned lightly and looked at Ian. "Welcome to my wonderful fucked up world." Mickey mumbled.

Ian shrugged. "It's not all bad." He leaned a bit towards Mickey, enough to rub his shoulder against him.

Mickey let out a sharp laughed. "Yeah, you'd say that. Cuz yer a fuckin' brusier."

Ian smiled. "You keep saying I can't hurt ya."

"You don't have to keep testing that theory."

"A few hours ago, you told me to slam you around."

"Yup." Mickey nodded. "I did."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** This was part of my outline for this chapter. I was going to delete it but Slyther said not to. They said to keep it for laughs and put it here. So...

Then he'll find Mandy and she be all like, "IT'S TWO DAYS LATER!"  
And Mickey be like, "WHAT THE DUCKIE DUCK?"  
And Ian pop up and be like, "QUACK!"

Ukrainian Translations:  
(Half research into Ukrainian "curses" and half Google Translate for single words)

Ти нечиста сило - You are an evil spirit!  
Алло брат - Allo (hello) brother  
брат - brother  
Ублюдок - Bastard  
Сестра - Sister  
Щоб тебе муха вбрикнула - Get kicked by a fly.


	12. I Need Some Sleep

I've been pretty depressed for a couple days now. Stuck in my black hole of depression. I'm doing better today. So here. Have a chapter I managed to finish. :(

 **True Shame  
Chapter 12: I Need Some Sleep**

Ian stifled a yawn. The third in a row. Mickey rolled his eyes and grabbed the Glowstick's hand, tugging him off the dance floor and back to the kitchen. He completely ignored Ian's protests. He pushed Ian down into a chair at the table in the corner. "Stay here, I'm getting my keys." Mickey said.

"No." Ian shook his head, leaning heavily on the table. "I'm fine." He yawned again, this time he wasn't able to stifle it.

Mickey rolled his eyes again. "Dude, you need to sleep."

"But I'm..."

"Nope." Mickey said and disappeared.

Ian sighed and set his head on the table. Just for a moment. He was just going to close his eyes for a minute. He wasn't really tired. His eyes were just really heavy. The next thing he knew, Mickey was shaking him awake. Ian opened his eyes and blinked. He was sitting in the front seat of Mickey's car. Ian frowned and looked out the window. They were parked outside his house. Ian shook his head and rubbed at his face. How the hell did Mickey manage to get him in the car and drive without waking him up? "Fuck." He breathed out, leaning his head back against the seat.

"Too many long nights." Mickey said with a smile. "Too much strenuous activity."

"Fuck that." Ian said, shaking his head against the seat. "I'll just start napping during school." He mumbled out between another yawn.

Mickey let out a laugh. "Yeah, you fuckin' do that an' flunk out an' she'll ground ya forever."

Ian smiled and closed his eyes. "Yeah, she'd certainly try."

"Hey!" Mickey snapped, slapping Ian's arm. "Ya ain't sleeping in my car."

Ian leaned forward a bit and rubbed at his face. "I'm not."

"Yeah. Ya are." Mickey said, shaking his head a bit. "So... Saturday..." He said, leaning back in his seat and turned slightly. "What're yer plans today?"

"Sleep." Ian said. "Till Fi wakes me up and yells at me for sleeping so late."

"Then what?" Mickey asked.

Ian shrugged a bit. "Convince Fi to let me get a job." He breathed out. "She said we'd talk about it. And there's this local convenience store that was gonna give me a job last week. Gonna see if he's found anyone yet."

Mickey nodded slowly. "A job..."

Ian shrugged again and looked out the window at his house. "We need the money. Everyone else sorta has a job. Fi's hardly ever let me out of the house."

"I uh... could pay you." Mickey said. And the moment he said it, he knew it came out awkward. He shook his head.

Ian frowned and looked back at him. "What?"

"That came out wrong." Mickey mumbled. "I meant..."

"We don't take charity." Ian snapped, suddenly more awake, and reached for the door handle. He jumped out and slammed the door shut.

"Wait!" Mickey followed quickly. He hurried out the car and around it. "You got it wrong." He said. "I meant at the club."

Ian paused at the fence and turned. "Your club?"

"Yeah." Mickey said with a nod, walking up to him. "You did a fuckin' great job." Mickey said. "After you passed out, I talked to Kaysen. He said you made like $300 in tips."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right." Mickey pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and handed it over. Ian glanced in and his eyes widened. It was full of bills, ranging from $1's up to a single $50 bill. "Shit." He shook his head and tried to hand it back.

Mickey shook his head and raised his hands. He took a step back. "You can ask Kay yourself or check the books. That is rightfully yours."

Ian glanced back down at the money and thought about it. He wasn't even there that long, was he? "How the fuck? It was like... maybe four hours?"

Mickey shrugged and looked away a moment, down the street at nothing. "You're new, young, shiny, hot, and smell like honey and sex and the sun."

Ian cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Mickey glanced at Ian. He shrugged again and looked away. "Just saying. Most vamps have been around a long time. We got disposable income."

Ian glanced down at the envelope. It still seemed weird.

"Seriously." Mickey nodded. "Kay said one guy left a $50 to know your name."

Ian bit his lip and tilted his head slightly. "So... you're not like... uh... I don't want anyone else to..."

Mickey's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "Oh fuck no. No one's laying a fang on you. And I'll rip out the fang of anyone who tries. No one can fucking touch you."

Ian smiled. He sort of liked Mickey being all possessive. "So... just working at the bar?"

Mickey nodded. "Couple hours a night during the week, few more on the weekends, later when you don't got school and yer army shit. Pretty sure you ain't technically old enough to work in a bar but you got in so you must have a good fake ID."

Ian laughed. "Or Vlad doesn't give a shit."

Mickey shrugged again. "Whatever. Gotta hire humans anyways. King says so."

Ian smiled and tilted his head to the side. "I ain't human."

Mickey shrugged again. "You're closer than the rest of the staff."

Ian breathed out. His sister really wouldn't like him working at a night club. But it was worth a conversation. It would be fun, working with Mickey. And Mandy. Not everything had to be about sex. The sex stuff was great. But he liked just hanging out with Mandy and the working at the bar with Mickey, too. "Okay." Ian said softly. "I'll talk to Fi. She's gonna say no."

"Flash the money." Mickey pointed down at the envelope.

Ian let out a laugh. "She'll think I got it doing something else."

"Fuck no." Mickey snapped. "No one touches you."

Ian smiled. "Possessive."

"No!" Mickey shook his head.

Ian tilted his head. "It's hot."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

Mickey shook his head and turned for the car. "Go to bed." He said. "Text me when you wake up."

Ian shook his head. "You'll be asleep." He called after the vampire. "You text me."

"Just fuckin' text me." Mickey snapped as he opened his door. "Tell me what yer sister says, okay? I'll see when I get up."

Ian watched as Mickey drove away. He smiled, turned for the house, and ran up the porch steps. He unlocked the door and slipped in, then ran up the stairs. He tried to be quiet as he opened the door. But he knew right away that Carl was up.

 _Are you gay?_ The question was thought at him, not voiced.

Ian glanced at Carl. The kid was laying in bed on his side, watching Ian. Ian breathed out and nodded his head.

 _Were you being gay with the naked boy in the van?_

Ian rolled his eyes and looked away for a moment. Damnit. Carl wouldn't let up. And it really wasn't a conversation Ian wanted to have with his 9 year old brother. But he looked back at Carl and nodded his head.

 _Where do the gay wieners go?_

Ian shook his head and turned for his bed. He wasn't having this conversation with Carl. Nope. Let Carl ask someone else. Fiona or Lip and Frank or literally anyone else. Ian climbed into his bed and pulled his blanket over his head.

 _I have to know... where the gay wieners go..._

Ian closed his eyes and curled in on himself. The single thought was so dramatic and loud, Ian could almost swear he actually heard it. He pulled his pillow over his head and concentrated on blocking Carl out until his exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Mickey hurried back to club and cornered Mandy. She'd been out on the dance floor, dancing and laughing with Kaysen. But Mickey had pulled her away and down to the basement. He pushed her down on the couch and stepped back, shaking his head. "Sorry." He mumbled. "But please. Tell me everything."

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Then she breathed out loudly and leaned back. "You interrupted my night." She pouted. "I was having fun."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "You can flirt with Kay later, okay? Just... help me understand what the _fuck_ happened."

"I already told you!" Mandy snapped. Then she sighed and looked away. "You got blood drunk, said some stuff, flailed around a bit, and then passed out."

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, I got that. But what _exactly_ did I say?"

Mandy smiled a bit and shrugged. "Pretty much... you talked about Ian."

Mickey shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, I already know that."

Mandy shook her head. "No, I mean... that literally was it."

Mickey glanced at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "I got there and Ian was trying to get your clothes back on. So I helped. Then I tried to heal his fang marks. You flipped and said I couldn't touch him. So I literally held up your arm to do it."

Mickey smiled slightly and rubbed at the side of his neck.

"That was it." Mandy continued on. "I got you in my car... and you kept annoying me about Ian. That really was it. When we got to the club and I got Kaysen to help... you asked him if he was taller than Ian. Then started talking about Ian's dick and the possibility of it glowing or not."

Mickey shook his head. "He says it doesn't work like that."

Mandy tilted her head and her eyes widened. "How does it work?" She asked curiously, leaning forward a bit on the couch.

Mickey shook his head. "No clue."

"Damn." Mandy pouted again and leaned back. "But honestly, that was it." She said with a shrug. "Ian."

Mickey nodded slowly. "You said you showed up at his house?"

Mandy nodded. "He called all freaked out."

"But he was okay?" Mickey insisted. He'd seen Ian. He saw that the kid was okay, at least now. But Mickey had to know if Ian was okay that night.

Mandy nodded again. "He said he felt great."

Mickey breathed out. "He said he... watched me sleep."

Mandy nodded. "Yeah, he hung out for like an hour or so every night. Mostly we just sat in your bed beside you, talking for a bit. Then I drove him home. Also gave him the phone."

"Thanks." Mickey said softly. "For making sure Ian was okay."

Mandy shrugged and tilted her head to the side. "Ian's totally my best friend now."

Mickey laughed and walked towards the couch. He sunk down beside her and leaned back. Hearing Mandy talk about Ian lifted a weight one weight off his chest. Now for the second. "What about dad?"

Mandy shook her head. "Nothing from him."

"Before Ian called, I found a girl he nearly killed." Mickey explained. "I healed her and dropped her at the hospital. That's where I was when he called me."

Mandy nodded. "I saw that on the news. Thought it might have been you. I asked Ian if he knew what you were doing. Said vamp stuff." She shrugged. "Put two and two together. I snuck into the hospital and checked on her. It's all good. She's planning on rehab and remembers nothing at all."

Mickey leaned back. He rested his head on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling absently. "So I really didn't miss anything?"

"Nope. Not a thing." She said.

"I still can't believe it happened."

She nodded. "Yep. It's uh... weird."

"Okay, go play with your boyfriend."

Mandy blinked at him. "He's not... my boyfriend." She said awkwardly.

Mickey glanced at her and smiled. "Not yet."

Mandy shrugged and stood up. "Maybe."

Mickey watched her walk towards the door. When she reached for the door, Mickey cleared his throat. "Hey Mandy... one more thing."

Mandy paused and looked back at him.

"Ian can't be compelled."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Fiona wasn't dumb. Not in the slightest. She knew Ian was sneaking out. Every night, he snuck out. Sure, he said he didn't that first night he was grounded. She had no proof that he did. But he had his little boyfriend over. That she was sure of. But she knew Ian was sneaking out. And he was returning home, unharmed, with enough time to sleep for a few hours. She was a bit worried that he wasn't sleeping enough. And she would be keeping an eye on his grades. But when Ian was home and awake, he seemed happy. Honestly happy. It had only been a handful of days but Fiona swore there was a change.

So yes. Fiona knew he snuck out the night before. And she knew he snuck back in just after 3 am. So she let him sleep until lunch time before she sent Carl to watch him up. She felt a little vindictive, sending Carl. She could hear the kid yelling from where she was doing the dishes in the kitchen. She smiled slightly land shook her head.

"That was mean." Lip said from his seat at the table. He stood up slowly and grabbed his empty plate. He walked around behind her and set the plate in the sink.

Fiona shrugged slightly. "He's lucky that's all I'm doing to him."

Lip leaned against the counter behind her. He crossed his arms. "So you know?"

"That he's snuck out the last three nights in a row?" She said bluntly before nodding. "Yeah, I know."

"How come ya haven't done anything?"

"Because he was right." She said softly. "He's responsible, he gets good grades, he's never been brought home by the cops..." She raised her eyebrows and looked at Lip with a smile. "He's a good kid. And... I am too overprotective. It's just..." She let out a sigh.

"It's Ian." Lip said softly.

"Yeah." She nodded, breathing out. "When he ran away... all my worst fears came true. And he said... he said..." She breathed out again and wiped at her eyes. "She said he was afraid to come home." She said softly. "So... gotta lighten up. Or he'll rebel worse and something bad will happen."

Lip nodded and patted her on the back. "You're not doing so bad." He said softly. Then he pushed off the counter. "Okay. I'm out."

"Where are you going?"

"Over to Karen's." He said.

"Karen?" Fiona tilted her head to the side. "Didn't you spend the whole night over there?"

Lip shrugged. "You got a guy sleeping in your bed and Ian was out all night with his boyfriend."

Fiona turned back to the sink, a smile on her face. "Fine, fine." She said. "You gonna be home for dinner?"

Lip shrugged. "Maybe."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Just call and check in at some point, please."

"Yes, mom." Lip mumbled, heading for the back door.

Ian half stumbled down the stairs a few minutes later, Carl clinging to his back. He glared at Fiona as he literally pried the kid off his back. "I'm up, I'm downstairs, now go away!"

Carl dropped to the floor, kicked Ian in the leg, and darted off into the living room.

Ian stifled a yawn as he sunk down in a chair by the table. He rubbed at his eyes and pulled out his phone without thinking. Mickey said to text him when he woke up, even if he knew the vampire would still be asleep. _She let me sleep til now._ He typed and sent off with a smile.

"What's that?" Fiona walked around the table towards him and set a plate down on the table for him.

Ian glanced up at her and leaned back in his chair. His attempt at being causal wasn't quite convincing. "It's uh... a phone." He said lamely and thought of when Mandy and he had an identical exchange.

"I know what a phone is." She reached over and smacked him in the shoulder. "Who's is it?"

Ian glanced at the floor. "It's uh..." He trailed off.

"Ian."

"It's mine." He said softly, glancing up at her. "My uh..." He paused and looked away again. What the fuck should he call Mickey? Not boyfriend. Because no. But everything that ran through his head sounded stupid and no doubt would earn him an eye roll from the vampire. Lover, sweetheart, darling, dearest. They weren't dating. They were just hanging out. And fucking. But he totally wasn't going to say that to Fiona. "My friend... gave it to me."

Fiona's eyebrows piqued. "Your friend? Gave you a phone?"

Ian shrugged a bit and looked down at the floor again. "Yeah." He mumbled out.

"Mickey." She said.

Ian's eyes snapped back up to her. "How do you know his name?"

"You... said it in your sleep... the other night." She said softly.

"Oh." Ian breathed out. "Did I... uh... say anything else?"

Fiona shook her head quickly. "No. Just the name."

Ian nodded and looked back down at the phone. He hoped that was the truth. He wasn't sure if she was lying or not. He'd have to listen in on her later, when she wasn't concentrating on blocking him out.

"So he gave you a phone." Fiona prompted.

Ian nodded. "He uh... doesn't go to our school... and he works... at his family's business... they uh... serve food... and shit."

Fiona tilted her head. "Like a restaurant?"

Ian nodded slowly. "Yeah." He mumbled out. "Something like that."

"Something..." She started to say.

"He works weird hours with them." Ian interrupted. "And I told him we sorta share a phone... so he gave me one of his sister's old ones."

Fiona sighed loudly and shook her head. "Ian... I don't know how I feel about that. Whether it's old or not, that's an expensive phone."

Ian breathed out and nodded. "Yeah, I know." He said softly. "I told them that."

"Them?"

Ian nodded. "Mickey and his sister, Mandy. They're like super close and she says she's my best friend." He smiled as he thought about Mandy. He really did like her. And he'd never had friends before.

"Oh." There was pity in Fiona's eyes and it radiated through her, touching Ian's mind for a moment before he blocked her out. She shook herself and walked back towards the sink. "Sorry." She said softly. "I'm glad you made some friends. But the rules still stay." She said. "I want to know where you are, okay? No more sneaking out. You tell me."

Ian's eyes widened slightly and he sat up straighter in his chair. "You knew?"

She glanced over at him and smiled. "Yeah, I knew."

"I'm sorry, Fi." Ian said softly. "They just... they make me feel normal."

Fiona nodded. "I know." She turned back to the sink. "You program the number into the phone, okay? Eat lunch, do whatever homework you brought home with you, finish the laundry, and then you can go."

Ian leaned on the table. "Go?"

She nodded. "Yes. And uh... make your bed. And clean your guy's room."

Ian frowned. "But... I'm grounded."

Fiona shook her head. "Nope."

"For like 3 more days." Ian kept on talking.

Fiona shook her head. "Nope. Off for good behavior."

"You just said you knew I snuck out." Ian said bluntly. "Like a lot."

Fiona rolled her eyes and glared over at him. "Do you want off or not?"

Ian nodded his head quickly. "Yes, ma'am."

Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "Then do your fucking homework and whatever else I just said."

Ian smiled and jumped up. He dashed across the room and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks, Fi."

Fiona pushed him away and turned back to the sink. She washed and dried her hands quickly. Then she turned and leaned her back against the counter. "You finish the dishes, okay?"

Ian nodded. "Okay. But uh..."

Fiona shook her head. "What?"

"Mickey got me a job." He said. "At his place."

"The family restaurant?"

"Yes." Ian nodded.

Fiona crossed her arms and tilted her head. "I don't know... working with your... whatever he is, might not be a good idea." Ian fished the envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her. Fiona opened it and her eyes widened. "Ian!"

Ian smiled and held up his hands. "I'm not turning tricks, I swear."

"What tricks?" Debbie had chosen that exact moment to walk in.

"Magic tricks." Ian said quickly, smiling over at her.

"At a restaurant." Fiona added. She pulled the bills out and started counting. "Ian... this is a lot of money."

Ian turned back to her and nodded. "Yeah. Big tippers. They had a couple people quit and I helped out a couple nights."

"Nights?" He eyes flitted back up to him. "Is that where you've been?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah, mostly. It's open pretty late. It's got a bar."

"A bar." She repeated. "Ian, you're working at a bar?"

"No, it's not a bar." He said quickly. "Exactly." He added slowly.

Fiona sighed and looked down at the envelope. Ian seemed happy. Really happy. Maybe for the first time in his life. But how responsible would she be if she let her almost 16 year old brother work in a bar?

"It's not a bar." Ian repeated. "It just... has a bar."

Fiona breathed out and shook her head. But they needed the money. They always needed the money. And she trusted Ian. At least, she thought she trusted Ian.

"You can trust me!" Ian said quickly. "I promise!"

"I know I can." She said softly.

Ian smiled. "So that's a yes?"

"It's a trial yes." She said. "Be careful, be safe, and I still want to meet him."

Ian nodded again. "Yes."

"And this..." She held up the envelope. "Goes in the squirrel fund." She quickly pulled two twenties and held them out. "You can keep this."

Ian held up his hands and shook his head. "Nah, put it all in there."

Fiona paused for a moment. "Really?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled and hugged him. Then she pushed him away and dug in the cabinet for the old Crisco can they kept their money stash in.

Ian turned away from her a moment and pulled his phone back out. He quickly texted Mickey again. _She said yes!_

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Now I will go let the black hole swallow me back up for a while.

Ukrainian Translations:  
(Half research into Ukrainian "curses" and half Google Translate for single words)

Ти нечиста сило - You are an evil spirit!  
Алло брат - Allo (hello) brother  
брат - brother  
Ублюдок - Bastard  
Сестра - Sister  
Щоб тебе муха вбрикнула - Get kicked by a fly.


	13. Some Kind of Monster

Ugh. Depression sucks ass. But I think I'm better.

 **True Shame  
Chapter 13: Some Kind of Monster**

Ian rushed through lunch and the dishes. He folded the laundry in record time for a Gallagher and started another load. He ran the clothes upstairs and put everything away neatly and in the correct places. He'd never been so happy to do chores! He was smiling and singing to himself and practically dancing around the house. Every few minutes, he'd stop and pull out his new phone and text Mickey. He knew the vampire wouldn't get any of the texts for few hours. And Ian was quickly losing track of how many he was sending. They started off innocently enough.

 _I miss you._

 _Do you sleep in a coffin ever?_

 _Is it weird that I miss you?_

 _I like your eyes._

 _Do you have to breathe?_

 _Can you turn into a bat?_

 _Can you fly?_

 _I can't fly._

 _I think it'd be cool to fly._

 _Will garlic kill you?_

But somewhere around hour two of cleaning, the texts had started taking a slightly different direction.

 _I wanna spank your pretty little ass._

 _Can I bite it?_

 _I wanna fuck you on the counter in your kitchen._

 _I'm gonna tie you up and make you scream my name._

 _I wanna see if I can burn you with my fingers._

 _I'm gonna bend you over your gaudy throne._

 _Right up on the stage._

 _No wait._

 _I want you to ride my cock while I sit on your throne._

 _Think Mandy will be pissed if I make you cum all over it?_ Ian hit the send button and smiled. He was sitting at the kitchen table, in front of his history book. He was supposed to be writing a paper on the Anglo-Zanzibar war of 1896. It had been the shortest war ever recorded. And Ian really doubted he could actually write a paper on a war that lasted all of 38 minutes. Which was why his notebook was still blank and he was once again texting Mickey. He leaned back in his chair, still smiling.

"How's come you get a phone?"

Ian looked up as Carl leaned on the table. Ian had been so focused on the phone, and not his history paper, that he hadn't heard Carl. At all. Ian quickly leaned to the side to shove the phone in his pocket. He had no doubt Carl would try to look over his shoulder or even just snatch the phone from him. "I have a job." Ian said. "A legal job."

Carl stuck his tongue out. "I'll get money and I'll get a better one!"

Ian smiled. "This one is brand new."

Carl's jaw dropped open. "That is not fair!"

Ian rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're 9, Carl. You don't need a cell phone."

Carl shrugged. And said nothing. But he was still leaning on the table, watching Ian.

"What?" Ian asked after a moment

"Are you busy?" Carl asked.

"Why?"

"Can you tell me where the gay wieners go now?"

Ian glared at him for a moment before dropping his eyes back to his textbook. "I've got homework, Carl. Go away."

"But..."

"Ian!" Debbie's voice filtered down from upstairs.

Ian sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, Debs?" He called up to her.

"Ian!" Carl tried again and Ian reached across the table to push the kid away gently.

Debbie appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down. "Liam had a nightmare again."

"Okay, just a second." Ian closed his textbook and stood up. "Go away, Carl." He ruffled the kid's hair as he headed to the stairs and ran up them. Liam had been having nightmares a few times a week. That's what usually led to the toddler climbing out of his crib and sneaking into Ian's bed. Ian stepped into Debbie and Liam's room. Debbie was standing over Liam's crib, cooing to the crying toddler. "Hey, buddy." Ian said softly as he stepped over to the crib. He leaned over it a bit, smiling. "Debbie, hit the lights."

Debbie smiled widely as she stepped away from the crib. She shut the bedroom door and flipped the lights off. The room was shrouded almost in complete darkness. The windows were covered with several layers of curtains precisely for this reason. Liam let out a happy squeal and clapped his hands together. Ian smiled. Sometimes, he wondered if the toddler was smart enough to fake nightmares just to play fireflies. Ian lifted his hands and focused his light energy. Only the very tips of all his fingers started to glow. Ian immediately started wiggling his fingers, making the lights dance in the air.

"The little fireflies dance." Ian whispered. "Ten little fireflies, playing in the dark. One waves bye-bye and extinguishes its spark. Nine little fireflies left, giggling in the air. One flip flops and falls in despair!" Ian let out a gasp as another of his finger tips go dark. "Eight little fireflies still here, buzzing along. One gets hushed away, singing it's song. This leaves..."

"Seven!" Liam said excitedly and pulled himself up. He held onto the rail with one hand and reached for the dancing fireflies with his other.

Ian smiled and continued. "Seven little fireflies, swirl around. One lands on a branch without a sound." Ian touches one of his fingers to Liam's hand and the kid squealed again. Ian went through all the numbers, until only his right index finger was left lit. "One lonely firefly, left awake. All his friends have gone to bed."

"That doesn't rhyme." Debbie whispered.

"The little firefly says shhh! Be quiet. It's time to sleep now." Ian's last finger stopped glowing and Liam yawned. The two got him settled down again and tucked in. Then they slipped out of the room quietly.

"I can't believe that works every time." Debbie said softly.

Ian shrugged. "You always liked the little fireflies." Ian wiggled his fingers in front of her face.

Debbie smiled and grabbed his hand. She turned it over, peering at his glowing skin. "Is it fun being a faerie?" She asked timidly.

Ian's smile fell a bit. He tilted his head and breathed out. "Sometimes." He said honestly. "Sometimes it's hard. But..." He paused and let his hand fall when Debbie let go. "Yeah." He nodded. "It's fun."

"Is that the kinda tricks you do at the restaurant?" She asked after a moment. "Faerie magic?"

Ian shook his head quickly. "No way. Fiona would flip."

Debbie smiled. "She would."

The door to Fiona's room suddenly opened, interrupting their conversation. A very sleepy looking man stood in the doorway. He blinked at them and looked up at Ian. "Damn." He mumbled. "You really are tall, aren't ya?"

Ian frowned at him. But before he could answer, Debbie smiled and waved at him. "Hi, Steve!"

"Hey... uh..." The man said.

"Debbie." She said.

"Debs." Steve nodded. "Yes. I knew that. Gotta go." He turned and headed down the hall.

Ian watched him for a moment and shook his head. He wasn't really sure why, but he really wasn't the biggest fan of their sister's new boyfriend. There was just something off about him. Ian couldn't put his finger on it. There was just something. But Fiona seemed to like him. She seemed happy. And that was a rarity for her. So maybe Ian was wrong. "Come on." Ian threw his arm around Debbie and started pulling her down the stairs with him.

When they got downstairs, Fiona was saying goodbye to Steve at the door. She waved and smiled and pulled the door shut. Then she turned and smiled at Ian and Debbie. "Debs, the Thompsons just called. Wanted to know if you'd babysit tonight. I said you'd call them back."

Debbie smiled and bounced a bit in place. "Can I?"

Fiona nodded. "I've got Liam until you get back. I work the late shift tonight."

"Cool! I'll go call them back." She turned and darted into the kitchen, still bouncing. The Thompson twins were her favorite kids to watch.

Fiona smiled and looked at Ian again. "Thanks for cleaning." She said. "I really needed the nap."

Ian nodded. "Thanks for the parole."

Fiona let out a laugh and opened her mouth. But both were shocked into silence as the front door was banged open. They spun around as their dad, Frank, stumbled into the room.

"Daddy!" Debbie was back, practically flying towards Frank and throwing her arms around him.

Frank hugged her for a moment before pulling away. "Hey, you got any money on you?" He asked, blinking slightly more rapidly than needed.

Debbie shook her head quickly. "No. I'm going to babysit for the Thompsons in a little bit though."

Frank smiled brightly and nodded his head. "Oh good! Those are the rich fuckers in Northside, right?"

Fiona rolled her eyes and grabbed Debbie's hand. She pulled her away from Frank. "You aren't talking your daughter into stealing stuff for you to pawn."

Frank frowned. "I wasn't gonna have her do it. I was gonna have her sneak me in."

"Oh hell no!" Fiona shook her head.

Ian rolled his eyes and turned away. He had no interest in hanging around to listen to Frank beg for money. He was going to get ready for work. And for Mickey. And he was going to spend the night forgetting about his asshole of a dad.

"Work?" Frank said, stepping closer into the room. "Who said work?"

"No one said work." Fiona breathed out, shaking her head.

Frank frowned. "I heard work. Someone said they were getting ready for work."

Ian rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen, fully planning on getting far away from Frank.

Debbie's eyes widened. "Dad, did you hear someone's thoughts? I thought you couldn't do that anymore?"

Frank shrugged. "Not really. Just a word maybe, here and there. Sometimes, when I get too sober. Which is why I need money."

Fiona quickly pulled Debbie into the kitchen and bent down to whisper into the kid's ear. "Don't think or say anything."

"I know." Debbie whispered back.

"Ya got something to eat?" Frank said, following them all in. Carl darted down the stairs and suddenly the room was really full with the four siblings and their dad. Ian ignored them and pulled out his phone. It had been too long since he texted Mickey. But Frank was suddenly behind him, peering over his shoulder. "That looks new." He said. "And expensive."

Ian quickly shoved the phone back in his pocket. Shit, he shouldn't have done that. He hadn't been thinking.

Frank stepped closer to him, his eyes suddenly wild. "You got a job?" He asked loudly. "You holding out on me?"

Ian backed up a step and shook his head. "No, sir." He said, his head still shaking. "I just started." It was stupid. He knew it was stupid. He knew he was so much stronger than Frank. Physically, emotionally, and definitely magically. But Frank, that close and yelling at him... Ian felt like he was five years old again, when he'd dropped a bottle of beer on the ground and it had shattered. Frank had grabbed Ian by the arm and practically threw him across the room. His shoulder had been wrenched out of its socket. Fiona and Lip had managed to snap it back into place when Frank and Monica both refused to take him to the hospital. Frank had said Ian was faking it and Monica was too busy crying in the bathtub.

Ian swallowed nervously and looked down. He couldn't move. It was like he was anchored to the spot. He could easily reach back, behind himself, and open the back door. A matter of seconds and he could be running from the house and away from Frank. He just couldn't move.

The silence only seemed to enraged Frank more. "You are, you little fucker!" He snapped.

Ian shook his head. "I don't have any money." He mumbled out. "I gave it all to Fifi for bills." He lapsed into their childhood nickname for Fiona.

"Bills." Frank sneered out. Then he moved faster than anyone in the room had ever seen him. He snapped his head forward, colliding with Ian's nose and effectively head butting the teenager.

Ian stumbled back with the force. His hands flew to his nose as he felt the blood. His whole head was suddenly pounding, equally from pain and from the thoughts and emotions erupting around the room. Ian closed his eyes and stumbled back into the door.

"Ian!" Carl was at his side, touching his arm.

Debbie was standing, looking shocked. She looked torn.

And Fiona was flying across the room. She threw herself at Frank, pushing in between him and Ian. She shoved him back from the room hard. Frank fell backwards into the living room and tumbled over the coffee table. "GET OUT!" Fiona screamed, her voice piercing the air. "Get the fuck out of my house!"

Frank blinked up at her, looking completely confused and bewildered. "What..." He opened his mouth.

"GET OUT!" Fiona screamed again, not letting him speak.

Debbie was suddenly at Frank's side. She bent down to try to help the flailing drunk up. "Stop yelling at him!" She snapped at her older sister.

Fiona shook her head and stepped closer. She grabbed Debbie and pulled her away. Then she wrenched Frank up by his shirt and pushed him towards the door. "Carl!" She hollered. "Get the door!" Carl ran in and opened the door just as Fiona literally shoved and kicked Frank out. "If you ever hit one of my kids again, I will kill you."

"Fucking keep him." Frank spat out. "He ain't mine anyways." He stumbled backwards down the steps.

"Wait! Daddy!" Debbi ran out the door after him.

Fiona shook her head and slammed the door shut. She'd never understood Debbie's attachment to Frank. Frank only let them down. All of them. But still, Debbie clung to the man every moment she got. Fiona breathed out loud as she turned back to the kitchen.

Ian stood in the doorway, a wad of bloodied paper towels held under his nose. It still hurt like a bitch. But he was smiling. "That was awesome."

Fiona breathed out, a sad smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Carl rushed over to them, smiling broadly. "That was so fucking cool!" The kid exclaimed. "And so much blood!"

Fiona pushed Carl away gently as she stepped closer to Ian. She reached for his hand and pulled it away gently. "Is it broken?"

"I don't think so." Ian answered.

"It hurt?"

"A fuck ton."

"Sit down." Fiona instructed, steering him back into the kitchen. She pushed him down in the chair that Carl pulled out. "Head back." She commanded. "Carl, get me some wet paper towels."

Ian sat still and let Fiona clean him up. It made her feel better, helped calm her down. Ian could feel her panic and worry settling in now that her adrenaline wore off. She was afraid of how worse it could have gone. "I'm sorry." Ian said softly. "I froze. I couldn't..."

"I know." She said softly, dabbing at his face gently. "You did nothing wrong."

Debbie came back in long enough to ask Ian if he was okay. She said nothing about Frank. Then she ran off to babysit.

"What did dad mean?" Carl asked softly, after Debbie had left. "He said Ian wasn't his."

Ian glanced at Fiona and she nodded her head curtly. He turned back to Carl. "Frank's not my dad." Ian said softly.

Carl's eyes widened. "You're not my brother?"

Ian smiled. "I'm still your brother. Just... Frank's brother, Clayton, he's my read dad. Mom cheated on Frank with him."

"Oh..." Carl tilted his head to the side a bit. "So... you're like our half brother?"

"No." Fiona shook her head. "No halves in this house. Ian is our brother, okay?"

Carl nodded and looked back at Ian. "How do you know?"

Ian sighed. "Lip and I did DNA tests last year, when mom popped up and tried to take Liam. Mine came back saying Frank wasn't my dad but we were still closely related. So we tracked down all of Frank's brothers... and I look like Uncle Clayton."

Carl's eyes widened. None of them had ever met any of the rest of the family. Frank was the black sheep. None of his brothers wanted anything to do with him. "You met him?" Carl asked.

"Yep." Ian answered. "Kinda a dickhead who kicked us out."

"Is he a faerie, too?" Carl asked.

Ian shook his head. "Nah, he's normal.

"How come you are then?"

"Clayton still carries the gene." Fiona explained. "We all do, even though we don't have it. But if we have kids, we could pass it on to them."

"Oh." Carl said slowly.

"Grandma wasn't a faerie but Frank is." Fiona continued. "Understand?"

Carl shrugged and looked at Ian. "I'm glad you're still my brother."

Ian smiled. "I'll always be your brother, squirt." He reached out to ruffle the kid's hair and Carl ducked away and dashed off. Ian leaned back and winced slightly.

Fiona sighed. "I'll go see if Vee can rustle up something."

Ian nodded and regretted the motion immediately. It made his head spin. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair rail. Maybe it was broken. The pain was starting to radiate towards his eyes. His vision started to blur a little around the edges.

Fiona returned shortly, holding a small jar. The weird pink liquid inside looked thick and opaque. And it was glowing. She set it on the table beside Ian. "Vee said to close your eyes, swallow this in one go, and sing the Hakuna Matata song from the Lion King three times."

Ian stared at her. "Seriously?"

Fiona shrugged. "I don't try to understand witchy magic." She said. "Just do it."

Normal human medicine didn't work on Ian. Frank shoved whatever pills down his throat that he could get his hands on. They had no clue why pills worked on Frank but not on Ian. Ian thought maybe it had something to do with Frank's lack of light. But whatever it was, the only thing that helped Ian when he was in real physical pain was Veronica's potions. So Ian sighed, closed his eyes again, swallowed the potion that tasted like candy canes and roses, and started singing. "Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata, ain't no passin' craze. It means no worries, for the rest of your daaaaays."

Ian started getting into it and Fiona smiled and joined in. "It's our problem-free, philosophy! Hakuna Matata!" They finished the verse together and restarted. By the end, they were laughing so hard that they could barely get out the last Hakuna Matata.

Veronica strutted in right as they finished. She piqued an eyebrow and smiled. "I love that you actually sang it."

Ian looked over at her and frowned. "That was mean."

Veronica shrugged and stepped closer. She leaned down and stared into his eyes. She tilted her head one way and then the next. And then she lifted a finger and flicked him on the nose.

"Vee!" Fiona snapped.

"That hurt?" Veronica asked.

Ian shook his head, his mouth twisting into a smile. "Nope."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you just have asked him?"

"No." Veronica said as she leaned even closer, staring at him again. "Vision okay?"

Ian blinked and few times and nodded. "Yeah, it's cleared up.

Veronica studied him still. After a moment, she pulled back. "You look good. Still be careful." She added with a warning. "That just takes care of the pain. It's still sprained."

Ian nodded. "Thanks Vee."

Fiona stood up and breathed out. She nodded her head. "I'm doing it." She said. "I'm changing the locks. Frank is not allowed back in this house."

Veronica nodded her head and crossed her arms. "Good!" She snapped. "About fuckin' time."

"I'm going to the store right now." Fiona turned for the cupboard and pulled out the squirrel fund can. "V, can you hang around and watch Liam for me? He's asleep and Debs left to babysit. Carl's around... somewhere, too."

"I can hang around for a bit." Ian offered. It was still a bit early for him to head to the club. He wasn't exactly what time Mickey would wake up but Ian thought he had some time.

"Don't you got work? Or..." She glanced at Veronica. "Should he stay here today?"

Veronica shook her head. "Nah. He's good." She glanced back at Ian. "Go ahead, sweetie. Aunt Vee will watch the tiny one."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** BLARG!

Ukrainian Translations:  
(Half research into Ukrainian "curses" and half Google Translate for single words)

Ти нечиста сило - You are an evil spirit!  
Алло брат - Allo (hello) brother  
брат - brother  
Ублюдок - Bastard  
Сестра - Sister  
Щоб тебе муха вбрикнула - Get kicked by a fly.


	14. Lover's Spit

Here we go! What does Mickey think of them texts?

 **True Shame  
Chapter 14: Lover's Spit**

Ian studied himself in the mirror. The bridge of his nose was already turning black and blue and swelled a bit. The puffiness extended under his eyes as well. Frank had hit him hard. Maybe it was actually broken. But as long as whatever Veronica gave him didn't wear off, he was good. Ian breathed out and shook his head slightly. He looked like shit. But fuck it. He was going to the club. He didn't care. He changed quickly and ran his hands through his hair. Then he headed downstairs.

"Damn." Veronica said as Ian walked into the living room. She was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. "He got ya good, didn't he?"

Ian shrugged. "Not the worse he's done." He mumbled.

"I'm with Fiona on this." Veronica said. "He touches any of you again, I'm helping her kill him. I can make his body disappear without a trace."

Ian smiled and bent down to give her a quick hug. "Thanks, Vee."

"Yeah, you're welcome." She paused for a moment. "You come over again if it starts hurting again and you need more."

Ian nodded. "I will."

"Oh!" She said suddenly. "Hey, I can try to cover that up for ya."

Ian smiled. "Magic?"

"No." She shook her head. "Make up."

Ian let out a laugh and headed for the door. "Nah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Have fun." She called after him.

Ian walked to the club. Strolled was a better term. He was in no real hurry. It was just barely five. Still early. At least, he assumed it was still early. Mandy had said they could be up later than dawn, and out in the daytime. If the clouds were out and the sun wasn't too bright. But Ian had no clue if the same applied for the evening. If the weather blocked the sun later in the day, did the vampires automatically wake up? That sounded silly. But... he had no clue.

He reached the club and slipped in the back door. The lights were off. Ian pulled out his new phone and hit the flashlight. He wasn't exactly sure where the lights inside were. He looked around the wall until he found the switch. He hit the lights and glanced around. No one was there. It was eerily quiet inside the club. He headed out to the dance floor. It was weird to see it so empty. Sure, he'd been there with Mickey during the morning, his first time there. But they'd just been in the empty kitchen. And Ian had been too consumed with Mickey at the time to pay real attention.

But this? The complete emptiness of the dance floor was weird. Ian glanced around and then stilled. He wasn't exactly alone. Someone was asleep on the stage, in Mandy's chair. Ian frowned as he approached slowly. "Hello?" He called out. But as he got closer, he quickly realized she wasn't breathing. Her skin was pale, though. And he reached out and touched her arm. Cool. He was pretty sure she was a vampire. And as he stared at her face a moment longer, he was pretty sure he'd seen her last night, too. And maybe another night as well. Ian thought she was a regular visitor to the club.

Ian smiled, watching her for a moment longer. Then he darted around the chairs and back behind the stage. He headed down to the basement and didn't slow until he reached Mickey's room. He eased the door open and hit the lights. A smile spread across his face as he spied the sleeping vampire. He was sleeping in the very center of the way-too-large bed. Ian crawled in and laid across from him. He reached out and brushed his fingers across Mickey's forehead.

It was still weird. And still a bit unnerving. Laying so close to someone who wasn't moving. Who wasn't breathing. Who was so pale. Who looked so dead. Yeah, it was weird. But Ian still smiled. He quite liked watching Mickey sleep. And he was already making plans to show up early every night he could, just so he could sneak in and watch Mickey sleep. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. Then he took a dozen more, trying out all the fancy filters and shit that the phone didn't need. But it was entertaining.

He glanced at the time on his phone. It was now almost six. Damn. Time was ticking by too slowly. Ian rolled over on his back and held his phone up above him. He scrolled through the pictures. He found a rather pretty one, bathed in some soft light filter. It seemed to make Mickey's pale skin glow. Ian smiled as he quickly texted the photo to Mickey, with the accompanying comment, _Look! You're so pretty! You can glow, too!_ Mickey would probably yell at him for that. But oh well. He was pretty.

There was a buzz and Ian glanced over at the nightstand. Mickey's phone was laying on top, plugged in to charge. Ian smiled and scooted closer to Mickey. He turned the selfie mode on and held the phone out as far as it would go. He took more pictures of himself with Mickey's sleeping profile. He selected one and texted it to Mickey as well. _Just waiting for you to wake up so I can do stuff to you._

That thought paused Ian. But before the thought fully formed in his head, Ian pushed it away. Doing things to someone who was sleeping was taking things a step too far. Unless Mickey said okay. He'd been fine with everything up until then. But Ian wouldn't assume and wouldn't do anything without some sort of consent. But for a split second, it was fun imagining.

Ian pulled off his shirt, climbed over behind Mickey, and settled down beside him. He wrapped his arms around Mickey and tucked his chin against him. Ian hadn't been tired when he got there. But something about watching Mickey sleep made Ian want to just curl up with him. So he closed his eyes and half dozed for about an hour.

Until a mumbled voice roused him. "If that ain't you, Glowstick, I'm staking whoever it is."

Ian let out a chuckle against Mickey's back. "Good morning."

Mickey rolled over on his back and Ian snuggled against his shoulder. "It's night." The vampire said.

"True." Ian said. "Good night... uh... night morning?" Ian stumbled a bit over the words. Mickey let out a laugh and attempted to push him away but Ian wouldn't budge. "Hey." He said. "It's a weird concept."

"No it ain't." Mickey said with a laugh. "Morning is when you wake up and night is when you go to sleep."

"Yeah but morning means day and night means... night." Ian's voice mumbled against Mickey's skin. "Did you sleep okay?" He asked. "Do you have a concept of sleeping well? Like dreams and shit?" Ian added.

Mickey let out a chuckle and rubbed a hand across his face. "Yeah, we sometimes dream and shit."

"Cool." Ian said. "But that didn't answer my first question."

Mickey breathed out. He actually hadn't slept well. He couldn't remember the dream that actually woke him up, he just remembered Ian being in it. And waking up when the sun was still high was never a good thing. He shrugged. "Whatever. Not important." He tried to sit up but Ian rolled on top of him and pinned him to the bed. "What?" He snapped lazily. Then his eyes slowly widened as he caught sight of Ian's face. "The fuck!"

Ian shook his head. "Later."

Mickey frowned. "It hurt?"

Ian shook his head again. "I'm good."

* * *

Stuff happens. 8D

* * *

A half hour later and the pair were dry and dressed and sitting on Mickey's bed. Mickey pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He put it to his lips. "Ya gonna tell me 'bout yer nose now?"

Ian's smile fell and he looked down at the blanket. "My uh... dad came home..." Ian shook his head and looked away. Not at anything specific. His eyes glazed over a bit.

"Yer dad hit you?" Mickey asked softly when Ian didn't continue.

Ian let out a sharp laugh. "It's so fucking pathetic." He mumbled out. "I couldn't fucking move. Was like I was stuck in place and everything was in slow motion." Ian shook his head again. "He was drunk and fucking head butted me." He blinked and shook his head.

"Want me to kill him?" Mickey asked, his voice level and causal.

Ian snapped his eyes to Mickey. He wasn't completely sure if the vampire was being serious or not. "You said killing humans was illegal."

Mickey shrugged. "They'd have to catch me."

Ian smiled and leaned back against the post again. "Our neighbor offered to do the same."

"Good." Mickey said, taking a drag of his cigarette. He exhaled and crushed the butt between his fingers. "Fuckin' asshole touches you again, I'll fuckin' rip his arms off."

Ian smiled and tilted his head to the side. "You don't know what he looks like."

"So?" Mickey shrugged. "I got way of findin' out shit."

"I bet you do." Ian smiled.

"What's ya do ta piss him off?" Mickey asked.

Ian shrugged. "He's uh... sorta like me." He said softly.

"A Glowstick?"

Ian nodded his head. "But he's... like... lost it? I guess that's the best way to describe it. All the alcohol and drugs and shit, I think. But he doesn't know I'm one, too. We kept it secret." He shook his head. "Anyways, I was thinking about working here and you and shit and he heard a bit of what I was thinking. Just about the work thing I think. Then he saw the phone and..." Ian breathed out and leaned his head back. "I guess he thought I had money. That's what he always shows up for." Ian said sourly. "Money."

Mickey's mouth opened slowly. "He hit ya cuz you wouldn't give him yer money?"

Ian nodded. "Pretty much. Pissed him off when I said I gave it to Fi. For bills."

"That's fucked up." Mickey said loudly.

Ian nodded. "Fi was awesome though. She fucking kicked him out and she was screaming like a banshee." Ian smiled, thinking about it. "I've never seen her so angry."

"Good."

Ian sighed again and looked down. "He screamed in front of all of them... that they could have me... because I wasn't his." He hated himself for how his voice broke out into a whisper. He didn't want Mickey to know how much Frank's words had hurt him. Hell, Ian didn't realize how much Frank's words had hurt him until that moment. It was pretty fucked up.

"The fuck?"

"Mom cheated on him." Ian said softly. "With one of my uncles... uh... Frank's brothers. Carl and Debbie didn't know yet."

"Can I please kill him?" Mickey asked. "I want to kill him."

Ian shrugged. "Whatever. Fuck him."

"Seriously." Mickey said, nodding his head. "If you don't want me to do it, I'll call my brother, Iggy."

Ian smiled and shook his head. "Nah, he ain't worth it."

Mickey shrugged. "You change your mind, let me know."

Ian nodded slowly and looked away again. He knew it was stupid. Frank wasn't his dad. And Frank never really cared for any of them, let alone him. At least not in the same way Fiona and Lip and his other siblings did. They were his real family. Frank and Monica meant nothing. He knew that in his head. But his heart was a different matter.

"Ya okay?" Mickey asked softly after a few minutes ticked by.

Ian nodded. "Yeah. I'm good."

"Good." Mickey said, scooting towards the edge of the bed. "Cuz we gotta get upstairs. Gotta get ready."

Ian nodded and slipped off the bed. He headed for the door.

Mickey moved to follow and paused. He'd nearly forgotten. "Hang on. Gotta check my phone. Make sure nothing happened while I was sleeping." He turned and reached for his phone off the nightstand. Ian shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned in the doorway, watching as Mickey picked up the phone. Mickey's eyes widened. "Damn, Gallagher." He shook his head slowly. "Where you trying to blow it up?"

Ian shrugged slightly, not answering.

Mickey scrolled up to the start of the day's texts. He couldn't help but smile at the first one. About Ian missing him. The next one made him nod his head and glance up at Ian. "Yeah, I've slept in coffins. Some still do. I got my old one at my sorta actual house. Don't really go there cuz my dad likes to show up unannounced."

Ian nodded slowly. "So it's not something you have to do?"

"Ya ever fuckin' seen me sleep in one?" Mickey asked.

Ian smiled and shook his head. "Mandy said something about sleeping underground. I wondered if this is considered underground and it works like that."

Mickey shook his head. "Nah. But vamp made and designed. I know it's air tight. No sun's gonna get in here."

Ian nodded again. "That makes sense."

Mickey glanced back down at the phone, looking at the next message. "Yeah, it's weird you miss me. This was at like noon. You just saw me before you fell asleep. And I uh... like yer eyes, too." He mumbled the last part and quickly looked at the next text. He avoided looking up at Ian. Who was smiling. Because Mickey knew Ian was smiling like the goofball he was. "No, I don't have to breathe. It's like... involuntary, I guess, by now? We do it to blend in with the humans and it just sorta sticks." The next few texts had Mickey tilting his head and frowning. He looked up at Ian. "No, I can't turn into a fuckin' bat and I can't fly like that. Ain't got wings."

Ian smiled. "Me neither."

"Uh huh." Mickey said slowly. "So you said. And no, garlic won't kill me. It's more like an annoyance. Like... mild allergy thing."

Ian tilted his head. "So I should stay away from garlicky foods?"

Mickey shrugged. "I mean... if you want, that'd be cool. But ya don't have ta." His eyes fell to his phone again as he started scrolling through the more perverted texts Ian had sent. "Daaaaaaamn." He strung out the word. He reached the end and rolled his eyes at the pictures. Then he jumped up and shoved the phone in his pocket. "Yes." He said, walking towards Ian. He stepped around him, through the door, and down the hall.

Ian turned to follow and caught up. He fell in step beside Mickey. "Yes what?" He asked casually.

"Yes to everything." Mickey answered just as casually. "Including Mandy getting pissed."

"At what?" Mandy appeared behind them suddenly, smiling. She squeezed in between then and wrapped her arms around their necks. "Why am I getting pissed."

"If Ian fucked me on the thrones." Mickey answered.

Mandy shrugged slightly. "You wanna fuck yours up, fine." She said flatly. "But you get _anything_ on mine, I will stake you both."

Ian laughed. "We won't. But there was someone sleeping in it when I got here."

Mandy's eyes widened. "Who?" She zipped off without waiting for an answer.

Mickey rolled his eyes and grabbed Ian's hand. "We better hurry before she kills whoever it is." They rushed up the stairs and out onto the stage.

Mandy was standing overtop the still waking vampire. Her arms were crossed and her eyes narrowed into a glare. "May! Damnit!" She snapped.

"Stop yelling!" The vampire said, waving her arm. "I can hear you!"

Mandy's eyes narrowed more. "Then get out of my chair!"

May yawned and stretched but made no other movements. She smiled and seemed to snuggle down harder against the chair. "But it's so soft and comfy."

Mickey darted forward and grabbed May's arm. He pulled her out and drug her towards the door. "Go home and take the night off, May. You've been partying a little too hard this week."

"Awwww!" She strung out the word as he unlocked the door and pushed her through it. "But I was having fun!"

"For your own safety." Mickey said, waving. "We'll see you tomorrow." He slammed the door shut and hurried back to the stage. "You can't threaten our best customer, Mandy."

Mandy pouted and sunk down in her chair. "She annoys me." She mumbled out. "She keeps flirting with Kaysen."

Mickey rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Whatever." He looked at Ian. "Come on. Gotta start setting shit up." Mickey pulled Ian back towards the kitchen, giving him an actual tour as they went. He pulled open the walk-in cooler and drug him inside. "This actually makes a good sleeping place, too." Mickey said. Ian piqued an eyebrow and Mickey laughed as he was once again pulling him along.

Kaysen arrived a short while later, looking surprised. "You're here early." He said, speaking to both of them.

Mickey shrugged. "Ian's our first human employee."

Kaysen tilted his head, looking at Ian. " _Human_?"

Mickey frowned and stepped closer to Kaysen. The mountain of a vampire might look bigger and tougher than Mickey, towering over him a good half a foot. But Mickey was easily over ten times older than him. Mickey wouldn't even have to try.

Kaysen smiled. He stepped back and lifted his hands. "Whatever, boss."

"Fuckin' right, I'm the boss." Mickey nodded his head. "Now fuck off."

Kaysen laughed loudly as he walked out of the kitchen. He was used to Mickey's behavior after the years he'd worked there.

"Oh... shit. Wait!" Mickey quickly followed the other vampire out towards the bar. Ian trailed behind him. "Kay." Mickey leaned against the bar for a moment, watching as Kaysen checked the cash register. "You got those interviews tonight?"

Kaysen nodded his head. "Yeah, should be here shortly."

"Okay. Cool." Mickey said. "Let me know how it goes."

Kaysen paused and looked over at him. "You want to interview them?"

Mickey shook his head. "Fuck no."

Kaysen's eyes flitted to Ian for a moment. "My interview process differs from yours a bit."

"Fuck you." Mickey snapped. "Just call me."

"Sure thing, _boss_." Kaysen smiled and crossed his arms. "You have to establish yourself as the alpha."

"Fuckin' right." Mickey lifted his hands and pointed his thumbs at himself. "Boss."

Ian grabbed Mickey's arm and pulled him back. "You can be my boss."

Mickey rolled his eyes and pushed him away. "Come on. Got shit to do."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Ukrainian Translations:  
(Half research into Ukrainian "curses" and half Google Translate for single words)

Ти нечиста сило - You are an evil spirit!  
Алло брат - Allo (hello) brother  
брат - brother  
Ублюдок - Bastard  
Сестра - Sister  
Щоб тебе муха вбрикнула - Get kicked by a fly.  
Бодай тобі лиха година - Evil upon you or bad hour upon you.


	15. Inside Your Head

Have another chapter! 8D Does anyone on this website even read this? No? XD Good. You should read it over at AO3 anyways. :P

 **True Shame  
Chapter 15: Inside Your Head**

 _3 weeks later..._

Fiona leaned back in the chair. She heaved out a sigh and shook her head. "I don't know, V. He's bringing in almost as much money as me. And he's in school half the day." She threw up her arms rather dramatically. "I don't understand it!"

Veronica was sitting on the couch across from her, a large old book in her lap. She flipped a page and drug her finger across the worn words. "What exactly is this place that he's working at?" She asked.

Fiona shook her head. "Some not-restaurant, not-bar thing."

Veronica tore her eyes away from her grimoire. She looked up at Fiona, tilting her head to the side. "You still haven't been there?"

Fiona shook her head again. "I didn't want to pry too much." She said softly. "It's been like three weeks, I think. He's following all the rules. He's... happy." She breathed out and closed her eyes a moment. "He's so fucking happy all the time now... that I've realized how miserable he's been. And I did that to him."

Veronica shut her book and dropped in on the cushion beside her. She shook her head quickly. "You did nothing wrong." She said firmly. "You did exactly what you had to do to keep your little faerie boy safe."

Fiona still didn't look convinced. She sighed and shook her head. "He's so happy!"

Veronica waved that notion off. "Teenage love is a powerful emotion. It'll wear off."

Fiona paused for a moment. "You think so?"

Veronica nodded. "Who stays with their high school sweethearts anyways?"

Fiona smiled. "Such a romantic!"

"Fucking right, I am." Veronica said with a nod. "I'm also a realist. But speaking of love..." She smiled and leaned forward a bit, resting her elbow on her knee. "How about that new boy toy of yours?"

Fiona sighed and looked away again. "He's... uh... good." She said more awkwardly than she meant.

"Good?" Veronica straightened back up and frowned. "What's that mean?"

Fiona shrugged. "He's kinda moved in... I think."

"You think?"

Fiona nodded. "He never leaves. He just hangs around." She paused for a moment and tilted her head. "I think his whole stealing cars business fell through or something."

Veronica shook her head. "Stealing cars is not a business."

"To hear him talk about it... it was." She sighed. "I don't know... it's good, I guess. I kept worrying about him getting caught. But... he just hangs around. Like... all the time. He watches Liam, which is a great help." She added quickly. "And he like cooks and cleans." She shook her head. "I'm whining too much, aren't I?"

Veronica shrugged. "Maybe a bit." She leaned back on the couch. "He sounds like a good guy."

"He is!" Fiona said quickly. "I think... it's just... weird. I get the feeling he's never like... had an actual job before, you know? Like he's never worked a real day in his life. Like... I got called in for a big spill with that toxic waste gig. And got Steve in on it, too. He chickened out after five minutes."

Veronica wrinkled her nose. "You gotta admit. That toxic waste shit is horrible."

"It pays good money." Fiona said. "We need money."

Veronica shrugged. "Then let him stay home and play wife. You can play husband and work all day."

Fiona nodded slowly. "I guess." She breathed out. "I mean... that's pretty much how it's been for the past week anyways. I just..." She bit her lip and looked away.

"You liked the rebel car thief." Veronica said when she didn't.

Fiona glanced back at Veronica and nodded her head. "I did!" She said with a laugh. "That make me a horrible person?"

"No." Veronica said slowly. "Not really. You're still sticking with him." She paused. "You do like him, right? Still?"

Fiona nodded. "I do."

"And the kids?"

Fiona nodded again. "Yeah, I think they like him."

Veronica tilted her head to the side. "He know about Ian?"

Fiona shook her head quickly. "No way."

Veronica shrugged. "Then you're good. Just... maybe go easy on him. Give him some more time. He's new to this parenting and adulting stuff. You've been doing it since Lip was born."

Fiona sighed deeply and nodded her head. "Yeah, I have."

They chatted idly for a bit more until there was a knock at the front door. "Come in." Veronica called, not getting up.

The door opened and Ian stepped inside. "Hey." He said, smiling.

Fiona smiled at him. "Hey, Ian."

Ian waved at her and Veronica.

"How ya doing?" Veronica asked.

Ian smiled. "Great." He said and he meant it.

Veronica looked sideways at Fiona and smiled. "Did you need something?" She asked, looking back at him.

Ian nodded his head. "Yeah, I was looking for Fi actually."

"Need me to disappear?" Veronica asked.

Ian shook his head as he stepped closer. "No. I just wondered... they're doing this... like... lock-in thing? At Mickey's... restaurant bar place. You go and they lock the doors and it's like... a giant party thing."

"I'm familiar with the concept." Fiona nodded her head slowly. "They're doing this at his family's business?"

Ian nodded again.

"For how long?" Fiona asked.

Ian sighed and looked away. That's where he was sure she would say no. "Until Sunday night."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Sunday?" It was Friday. "Ian, that's a long time for a party."

Ian bit his lip. "It's some... special thing." He said, his voice low.

"For the full moon?" Veronica asked.

Ian glanced up at her and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Fiona breathed out. She tilted her head to the side and mulled it over. "There's like... a place to sleep, right?" She asked after a moment. "And like food and shit?"

Ian nodded his head.

"It sounds fucking weird." She said.

Ian smiled and nodded. "It is a bit. Tonight's some big deal that lasts a couple days. Usually they do one nighters once a month, I guess. Something like that. This is the first one they've had since I started working there."

Fiona narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. "Well... I can't agree to you going every month." She said, shaking her head. "I'm sure the next full moon ain't falling on a weekend."

Veronica shook her head. "It's not."

"Please, Fifi!" Ian resorted to a begging tone. Because he really wanted to go. Otherwise, he wasn't seeing Mickey until Sunday night. "I'll and text and you can call and I'll do whatever chores you want and basically anything!"

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She snapped. "You can go! Make sure you take your charger. I will be calling. A lot. At any hour of the day."

Ian smiled wide and it seemed to spread to his whole body. He was so giddy with excitement that he could hardly contain himself. "Thank you! So much!"

"You be careful!" Veronica warned, wagging her finger at him. "Tomorrow night is the full moon. Makes people do some crazy shit."

"Moon?" The word was practically barked from upstairs. Kevin suddenly raced down the spiral stairs, sliding to a stop and actually tumbling over himself.

Veronica rolled her eyes and pointed at him. "Case and point... my hyped up boyfriend."

"Aw! Come on, V!" He dropped to the ground and rubbed against her leg.

Veronica's eyes widened and she kicked at him. "Boy, you start humping my leg again and I will get out the newspaper!"

Kevin let out a whine and backed up a step. Then he jumped up and dashed for the door. "Gotta check on the Alibi. Back later!"

"Before sunset!" Veronica called after him. She sighed and shook her head. "You'll have to excuse Kev. This is the big full moon."

Ian tilted his head. "What's that mean?"

"Happens like once a year." Veronica explained. "Planetary alignment and shit. Makes the moon's pull more powerful. He's gonna be amped up for three days." She shook her head.

"Does the full moon just affect werewolves?" Ian asked.

Veronica shook her head. "Nope. Affects all sorts of crazy people."

"I mean like... supernatural people..." Ian asked slowly. "Like... witches."

Veronica tilted her head slowly. "Not exactly. It doesn't affect us physically. But we do draw strength from the moon for some of our doings. So it can be a big couple of days. For some."

Ian wanted to ask about vampires. But he bit his tongue and nodded. He didn't want to seem too interested. So he changed the topic back to werewolves. "So werewolves are pretty strong, right? During the full moon?"

Veronica nodded. "They can transform any time, right? But normal full moons, they're forced to transform and go all wolf. They go real feral and need to run and shit. Kinda hard around here. Usually I handcuff him to the bed for the night."

Ian piqued an eyebrow. "Handcuff?"

"Vee!" Fiona snapped.

"It's not a sexual thing!" Veronica snapped. "Well..." She smiled and tilted her head. "It is. But no." She shook her head. "During the full moon, I handcuff him to the bed with enchanted handcuffs."

"Enchanted?" Ian repeated. "What do they do?"

"They zap his magical strength." Veronica said. "So he doesn't transform."

Ian nodded slowly.

"I'll show you." Veronica darted up the spiral staircase. She came back down a moment longer with a shoebox. She sat back down on the couch and beckoned Ian closer. She pulled off the lid. Inside were a dozen fuzzy handcuffs in various colors. "Hold out your hands."

Ian tilted his head in interest as he lifted his wrists. Veronica grabbed a pink pair and quickly cuffed Ian's wrists together. Ian's eyes widened instantly. He felt nothing. No light, no voices, no feelings. He blinked and shook his head. "Holy shit!"

Fiona frowned and leaned forward, trying to get a better look. "What?"

"They zap faerie magic, too." Veronica said.

Ian glanced over his shoulder at her. "Yeah, I'm getting nothing." He turned back to Veronica. "Just until you take them off, right?" He asked quickly.

Veronica nodded and waved her hand under the cuffs. "Potato salad." She said and the cuffs fell off.

Ian immediately felt his light again and rubbed at his wrist. That was a weird feeling. "Potato salad?"

Veronica nodded. "They've got a code word that only the one who put them on can activate."

Ian nodded slowly. "That's cool."

Veronica shrugged. "It does the trick. Keeps my wolf penned."

"Can I see them?" Ian asked. Veronica nodded and tossed the cuffs at him. He caught them. It didn't work if he were just holding them. He turned them over, inspecting them. They looked like normal, cheap, adult handcuffs. "Weird."

"That is enough of that." Fiona said, shaking her head. "Ian, you have to leave soon then?"

Ian turned slightly and looked back at her. He nodded. "Yeah, like an hour."

"You talked to Lip lately?" She asked.

Ian sighed and shook his head. "No, not really. He's never home."

"Can you try to talk to him?" Fiona asked. "Next time you see him?"

Ian nodded. "About what?"

"Anything." Fiona said.

Veronica frowned. "Is something going on?"

Fiona shrugged. "I don't know. I honestly have no clue. I think I've been focusing on Ian so much... I've let Lip slip away."

Ian sighed and dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Oh... no." Fiona shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that. I just... Lip's never home anymore, he never calls, the school called the other day and he's been skipping class. When he is home and I try to talk to him, he always says he's leaving to go see his girlfriend."

Ian grimaced. "Karen?"

Fiona nodded.

"What's that face for?" Veronica asked, looking at Ian.

Ian shrugged. "Just... don't really like her." Karen had given him a very unsuccessful blowjob when Lip asked her to. After Lip had confronted Ian about him being gay. Something about her just rubbed him the wrong way, in more than the obvious way. Because she totally rubbed him the wrong way.

Fiona sighed and leaned back. "I just don't understand what's going on with him."

Veronica shrugged. "Probably just teenage shit. Because teenagers are little shits." She winked at Ian and he smiled.

"Maybe." Fiona looked at Ian. "Try to talk to him when you can. See if something is wrong."

Ian nodded. "I will."

Fiona breathed out and nodded. "Thanks. Have fun, okay? Love you."

Ian smiled and nodded. "You, too. Thanks Vee."

Veronica's eyes were on her book again, not on him. But she lifted her hand to wave at him.

Ian glanced down at the handcuffs he was still holding. Ian glanced up, his eyes flitting between Veronica and Fiona. Neither was looking at him. He quickly shoved the handcuffs in his pocket. Then he turned. "I'll see ya guys later."

 _Ian._ Veronica's voice rang loudly in Ian's head. Her voice always sounded amplified inside his head. _I'm going to pretend I didn't see that and I don't want to know why you need them. But be careful and have fun._ She smiled at him. _Return them when you're done._

Ian cleared his throat and looked at the ground as he headed for the door. He slipped out quickly and leaned back against the door. He breathed out. Fuck. He really hoped Veronica wouldn't say anything to Fiona. That would lead to questions that he didn't want to answer.

"Ian seems happy." Veronica's voice could still be heard, even through the door. "Annoying little shit."

Ian smiled and hurried back to the house. He stepped up to the back door and reached for the knob. But the door was quickly thrown open. Ian jumped back as Carl rushed out, carrying his backpack. "Oh... hey." Ian said, turning. "Carl, got a minute?"

The kid slid to a stop and turned around. "I found an old stash of cherry bombs." The kid said. "I'm gonna go sneak into Holly Herkimer's house and fuck up her sleepover."

Ian smiled. "Sounds fun."

Carl nodded. "Yeah, it will be."

Ian stepped closer and dropped his voice. "You know what's up with Lip?"

Carl frowned and shook his head. "No. What's up with Lip?"

Ian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. He just seems... off? I guess."

Carl grew serious for the moment. He tilted his head and shrugged. "I guess." He agreed.

"He's acting weird." Ian said. "He's never home anymore."

Carl smiled. "He's with Karen. She's hot. I saw her boobs once."

Ian rolled his eyes. "That doesn't help."

Carl shrugged. "Just mind rape him like you do."

Ian's eyes widened. "Carl! Don't say that!"

"Lip said it first." Carl said, shrugging again.

Ian sighed and pushed the kid away playfully. "You seen him today?"

Carl nodded. "He's inside."

Ian glanced back at the house as Carl darted off. He hurried inside and looked around. "Lip?" He called out as he stepped inside the kitchen.

"Can't find it." The voice was half muffled.

Ian followed the voice and found Lip half under the couch in the living room. "Lip, what're you doing?"

Lip pulled himself out from under the couch and stood up. "I have to find it." He mumbled, his eyes on the floor.

Ian frowned. "Find what?"

Lip seemingly ignored him as he turned and walked over to the chair. he pulled the cushion out and started searching under it. Then he dropped the cushion and overturned the chair.

"Lip!" Ian said the name louder. "Lip! Hey!" He pulled Lip up and turned him around. "Lip!" Lip's eyes looked glazed over. Ian couldn't tell where he was looking, if he was even looking at anything really. "Lip, can you hear me?"

"Gotta find it." Lip mumbled out.

"Find what, Lip?"

"She'll be mad."

"Who, Lip?" Ian asked. But Lip didn't answer. Ian didn't want to do it. He never wanted to do it, not with his family. He let out a sigh as he concentrated. His mind tried to probe into Lip's. He felt no resistance at all. But what was more alarming, was that he felt nothing there at all. Lip's mind was completely blank. It wasn't just the blankness of blocking Ian out. It was just empty. It was like Lip wasn't in there at all. Ian shook his head. Maybe he just needed to go deeper. He lifted his hands off Lip's arms. Lip didn't move as Ian placed his hands on his older brother's head. On either side on Lip's temple, Ian splayed his fingers out. It felt like his fingers locked into place.

It wasn't something he'd ever done before. When he was younger, he'd seen Frank try to do it to Fiona. But Fiona had kicked him in the balls and screamed. But somehow, Ian suddenly knew what to do even though he didn't know what it was he was doing. His finger tips touching Lip's skin started to glow. Ian felt it, he felt like he was out of his own body and actually physically inside Lip's head. It was weird and unnerving and Ian just wanted to flee back into his own body. It felt wrong on all levels and he really had no clue what he was doing. He didn't know if what he was doing would cause Lip any permanent damage. But even inside Lip's head, Ian found nothing. It was just a black hole. There was no trace of Lip anywhere in there. _Lip?_ Ian's consciousness called out to him.

A name was whispered, barely audible, from Lip's mouth. "Karen..."

Ian snapped back into himself. He shook his head and blinked his eyes but he didn't remove his hands from Lip's head. "Karen?" Ian said her name and finally, Lip looked at him, met his eyes. Lip tried to shake his head but Ian held him fast. "Lip! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, man." Lip blinked at him. "No reason to fucking yell at me." He grabbed Ian's hands and pulled them off. "The fuck ya doing?" Lip asked, stepped back.

"Uh... just..." Ian stammered, looking for an excuse. "Hugging you?" He said lamely, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Going to this party thing for a couple days."

Lip tilted his head. "Days?"

Ian nodded. "Fiona said it was cool."

"Cool." Lip said with a nod. "I gotta go. Karen's waiting for me. I'll see ya." He grabbed his backpack off the couch and ran for the door.

Ian turned to watch him. What the fuck?

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Ukrainian Translations:  
(Half research into Ukrainian "curses" and half Google Translate for single words)

Ти нечиста сило - You are an evil spirit!  
Алло брат - Allo (hello) brother  
брат - brother  
Ублюдок - Bastard  
Сестра - Sister  
Щоб тебе муха вбрикнула - Get kicked by a fly.  
Бодай тобі лиха година - Evil upon you or bad hour upon you.


	16. Here it Comes Around Again

**True Shame  
Chapter 16: Here It Comes Around Again**

Ian had no clue what the fuck had just happened. For a moment, he swore Karen had somehow... hijacked Lip's mind... but that didn't make sense. Did it? He honestly had no clue. And he had no idea where to even start thinking about it. "Fuck." He breathed out and ran his hand through his hair. What could he do now? Well... he'd done with Fiona asked of him. He tried to talk to Lip. But he'd gotten nothing. Ian turned slowly, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He'd call Fiona and tell her that he had nothing to tell her.

"Hey." Steve was suddenly standing at the bottom of the steps, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Ian."

Ian stared at the man a moment. He blinked and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Where the fuck had Steve come from? How long had he been standing there? Was he watching him? Had he seen anything? Ian kept his concern off his face and offered Steve a smile instead. "Hey Steve." He walked towards him slowly, shoving his hands in his pockets and appearing casual. He attempted to pry into Steve's mind, to try to see what the man might have seen or overheard. Ian felt a little resistance and he pushed harder.

 _Steve, Steve, my name is Steve._ Rang through Steve's mind. _Steve, Steve, totally not Jimmy. Steve. Yep, I'm Steve._ Steve tilted his head to the side. "What are you doing?"

Ian blinked and leaned back a bit, pulling out of Steve's mind. "I... don't know what you mean." He said a tad more awkwardly than he meant to.

"Plans, today." Steve said, taking a slow sip of his coffee. He never broke eye contact and smiled as he pulled the cup away from his lips. "What are your plans today?" Steve asked slowly.

"Uh... got this party thing..." Ian said. "For a couple days."

"Days." Steve repeated. "Your sister know?" Ian rolled his eyes as she stepped around Steve to head up the stairs. He didn't answer or look back as he headed to his room. Steve's parental attempts annoyed the shit out of Ian. He had just gotten Fiona to lay off. He didn't need her weird ass boyfriend to pick up where she left off.

Steve, on the other hand, leaned over the rail. He watched until Ian went inside his room. Steve watched a moment longer before fishing his phone out of his pocket and heading outside.

Up in his room, Ian grabbed his backpack. He dumped its contents out on his bed and started shoving clothes and other stuff he needed for the weekend inside. He had some plans. He pulled the handcuffs out of his pocket and tossed them in the bag. He zipped it up and threw the bag over his shoulder. He paused. Shit. The weird encounter with Steve had distracted him. He meant to call Fiona. Fuck!

Ian dropped the bag on the bed and pulled out his phone. He sat down on his bed and sighed as he dialed the number to Fiona's new cell phone. Steve had given it to her.

"Hey, Ian." She said as she picked up the phone. "You on your way out?"

"Uh... yeah." Ian answered.

"You didn't have to but thanks for calling and letting me know."

"That's not exactly why I called." Ian said slowly.

"Oh?" Fiona asked.

Ian breathed out. "I ran into Lip."

"He came home?"

"Yeah but he left again."

"Fuck!" She sighed loudly. "He say anything?"

"Yeah... no. Not really." Ian started telling her what happened.

Before he finished, she interpreted him. "Start over, lots of details." Fiona said. "I'm putting you on speaker so Vee can hear."

Ian did as he was told, giving as much detail as he could. He omitted the creepy Steve part, because he felt it wasn't relevant to Lip. And he really didn't want Fiona to know how much Ian didn't like her boyfriend. "He just ran out the door." Ian finished. "Like nothing was wrong."

Fiona sighed loudly again. "Thanks, Ian." She said softly.

"You uh... want me to stay?" Ian offered. "Skip the party and try the mind rape again if Lip comes home again?"

"The fuck you just call it?" Veronica snapped over the line.

Ian smiled and let out a laugh. "That's what Carl said Lip called it."

Fiona let out a weak laugh. "No, no." She said. "You go. Have fun. I'm sure whatever's wrong will still be wrong when you get back."

Ian still hesitated a moment longer. He bit his lip and looked at the floor. "You sure?"

"Yes." Fiona said louder, sounding like she turned the speaker phone off and was talking into the phone. "Thank you, Ian. I appreciate it."

Ian smiled and looked down at the floor. "He's my brother. I want to help. Call me if Vee figures something out."

"I will. But don't worry about it." She added quickly. "Just have fun at your party thing. Be safe. I'll call you later."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Fiona pulled the phone away from her ear and breathed out. She dropped the phone on her lap and leaned forward. She rubbed her hands over her face and through her hair slowly. She'd spent the least nearly 13 years worrying about Ian. Making sure he was safe and kept secret. She never exactly worried about the rest. She worried about them in a more basic way. Making sure they were fed and clothed and went to school. But she never really worried about them like she'd worried about Ian. And now, Ian was fine. He was happy and functioning and keeping the family secret. She was finally worrying less about Ian. Just in time to start worrying about another sibling. And right now, she couldn't even remember when Lip started acting different. She breathed out again and leaned back in the chair. She looked over at Veronica. "What do you think, Vee?

Veronica shrugged as she unscrewed the cap off her nail polish. "No clue."

Fiona frowned. "You don't have any idea?"

Veronica shook her head as she pulled her foot up on the couch. She bent over and started painting her toenails. "It's not like there's a directory or shit. I don't associate with anyone." She said. "Kev and you faeries and that's it. I hated all that witchy shit growing up. Mom and her witchy cult."

Fiona tilted her head to the side and smiled slowly. "Isn't it called a coven?"

"It's a mother fucking cult." Veronica snapped, looking up to glare at Fiona.

Fiona tilted her head a bit. "Maybe... you could like... call and ask?" She asked slowly.

Veronica continued to glare at her. "Fuck you, I ain't calling her."

"Please, Vee!" Fiona begged softly. "Something is wrong with Lip and I don't think it's drugs or something like that. I think it's supernatural. And for that..." She sighed and shook her head. "I don't have any idea where to start. You, Kev, Frank, and Ian. That's everyone I personally know that qualifies. Ian and the rest of us... we know nothing. Because Frank won't tell us anything."

Veronica sighed and rolled her eyes. "Assuming he even knows anything." She mumbled out.

Fiona nodded. "Exactly!" She blinked and looked away. "I just... I feel like complete shit for not noticing sooner, for not thinking of asking Ian to pry inside Lip's mind before it got this bad."

Veronica rolled her eyes again and shook her head. She closed her nail polish and made a point of dropping it beside her grimoire on the floor. "Fine. Quit the fucking guilt trip. I'll think about it, okay?"

Fiona smiled widely. "Thanks."

Veronica leaned back and crossed her arms. She tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Any clue when it started?"

"Lip?" Fiona shook her head. "I don't know... maybe when he started dating Karen? Everything seems to revolve around her." Fiona paused for a moment. "He's probably there now... Ian said that's where Lip said he was going."

"You know where she lives?" Veronica asked.

Fiona nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna go pay them a visit and see if they're there. And if not... maybe talk to Karen's mom. I think her dad split last year."

"Want me to come with?"

Fiona shook her head. "Not yet. I wanna go over and see..." She shook her head again and shrugged. "I just wanna see."

"Okay. You call me if you find out anything. I'll call my mom." Veronica said with a sigh. Fiona smiled and jumped out of the chair. She threw herself at Veronica and gave her friend a giant hug. Veronica frowned and pushed her away. "Get off me!" Veronica snapped.

"Love you, too!" Fiona waved at her and dashed out the door. She walked around the front of the house and paused.

"Hey." Steve was sitting on the front porch, his phone in hand. Seeing Fiona, he stood up and shoved it in his pocket.

Fiona smiled. "Hey. Whatcha doing out here?" She asked as she walked towards the steps.

Steve shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Just getting some air."

"Ian leave?" She asked.

Steve nodded. "Just a second ago. You like literally just missed him. Some big party thing?" He paused. "You know about it, right?"

Fiona nodded. "Yeah, I said he could go."

"That wise?" Steve asked, tilting his head to the side. "Seeing as what he is?"

Fiona frowned for a moment. "What's that mean?"

"He's like 15, right?" Steve asked slowly.

"Oh." Fiona nodded her head quickly and then shrugged as she walked up the porch towards Steve. "He's turning 16 in..." She paused for a moment. "Two weeks?" That sounded about right. She opened the door and stepped inside. "He's responsible."

"Still..." Steve followed her inside. "Three days at a party with his boyfriend?"

"Don't say boyfriend." She hissed lowly.

Steve frowned and crossed his arms. "Why not?"

"Cuz Ian still calls him his friend." She said. "I don't think either of them are ready to come out or be serious."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Fine. It's still a long time for a party with a _friend._ "

Fiona shrugged. It probably was an irresponsible decision. Very irresponsible. But Ian was fine. He was happy and responsible and Fiona had already said yes. Actually, she said yes twice. If she called him back and told him to come home, that would just mess up the progress she made with him. "It's at the kid's family's business. The... whatever it is."

Steve smiled. "You really should find out exactly who these people are and what the business is."

"I will, I will." She snapped a bit louder than she meant. She sighed and turned back to him. "Sorry. I know I should. I just... I have to be careful with Ian."

Steve tilted his head. "Why?"

Fiona shrugged. "The gay thing?" Her tone made it sound more like a question. But it was the only reason she could think of. Luckily, Steve nodded his head and didn't question it anymore. Fiona stepped into the kitchen and glanced at the clock. It would be dinner time soon. She should get going. "Carl here?"

Steve shook his head. "Said something about wrecking a slumber party."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Great. Debbie and Liam?"

Steve nodded. "Debbie is upstairs studying for a test and Liam is still sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Fiona's eyes widened slightly. "It's after 4. He sleeps too long during the day, he ain't sleeping at night."

"Oh." Steve said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I didn't think about that."

Fiona shook her head and smiled. "It's fine." She said, remembering Veronica's words about going easy on him. Steve was trying. "I'll get him up before I go." She said, turning for the stairs.

"Go?" Steve said, following her.

Fiona nodded. "Just gotta run an errand. Should be back before dinner."

"Where?" Steve persisted.

Fiona paused at the bottom of the stairs. She crossed her arms and turned towards him. "Lip's been hanging with his girlfriend a bit too much. Was hoping to catch them at her house. Make sure everything's okay."

"You're just gonna show up at his girlfriend's house?" Steve asked. "Are you trying to embarrass him?"

Fiona sighed and shook her head. "No. But... I'm worried about him. He's been acting off for a while. Ian said he came home for a few minutes and then left to go right back to her."

Steve was silent for a moment. Then he nodded. "I'll come with you."

Fiona shook her head. "No, I think..."

"I'm coming with you." Steve insisted. He didn't want for an answer and instead ran up the stairs. He came down a moment later. "Told Debs to wake up Liam and that we'd be right back."

Fiona wanted to argue with him more. A lot more. But she didn't. She just nodded her head and headed out the door. Steve ran to catch up with her and they fell in step as they walked down the sidewalk. It took nearly ten minutes before they stopped in front of the Jackson house. She looked up at the house and sighed.

"So... how do you..." Steve started.

Fiona ignored his question and ran up the stairs to the front door.

"... wanna do this..." Steve finished slowly as he followed her up.

Fiona rang the door bell. "Just let me handle this, okay?"

Steve held up his hands and took a step back.

The door opened a moment later and an older woman answered. She was wearing a flowery apron over a brightly colored polka dot dress and high heels. Her hair was curled and set perfectly. She looked like a housewife straight out of some old family show like the Brady Bunch.

"Uh... hi, Mrs. Jackson." Fiona said with a smile. "I don't know if you remember me..."

The woman smiled widely and clapped her hands together. "Fiona Gallagher! Lip's sister and Frank's daughter! Of course! Come in, come in!" She stepped aside and waved them in.

"Uh... thanks." Fiona walked inside, Steve right behind her. "This is Steve, my boyfriend." Fiona said, turning slightly towards him.

"Steve! Hello! I'm Sheila." The woman said, pulling the door shut behind them. "I just made some snickerdoodles! You two want some? They're still hot! Or if you don't like snickerdoodles, I can make chocolate chip or peanut butter or oatmeal raisin."

"No, no!" Fiona lifted her hands and shook her head. "Snickerdoodles would be great!"

Sheila smiled and turned. "You two kids go on and sit at the table. You want some milk?"

"Sure." Fiona said.

"Steve?" Sheila popped up in the window of the kitchen. "How about you, sweetie?"

"Yes, ma'am." Steve nodded his head and leaned closer to Fiona. "What the fuck's up with her?" He whispered.

"Extreme agoraphobia." Fiona whispered back. "Hasn't left the house in like four years."

"Shit." Steve breathed out, looking towards the kitchen window.

"She babysat a couple times, years ago for Debs and Carl." Fiona said with a shrug. "She's nice." The pair sat down at the table as Sheila came out with a tray. Three glasses of milk and a large plate piled high with cookies. She set it down in the center of the table and set a glass in front of each. Then she put the plate between them and sat down. Fiona grabbed a cookie and smiled at Sheila. "Thank you." She took a bite of the cookie and smiled again. "These are fantastic." She said. And she meant it.

Sheila smiled and looked at Steve expectantly.

Steve grabbed a cookie and pulled the milk closer to himself. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Fiona frowned at Steve for a moment before turning back to Sheila with a smile. "Sheila, is Lip here?"

Sheila shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. He was earlier. But then he left."

"Is Karen here?" Fiona asked next.

Sheila shook her head again. "They came here after school for a few minutes. Then Lip left. And Karen left after that." She paused and a frown spread across her face. "Is something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Fiona shook her head. "No. Just... Lip came home for a couple minutes to get something. Then he left, saying to meet Karen. Our brother, Ian, told me. Just... trying to touch base with him."

Sheila smiled again. "You're such a great sister."

"Thanks." Fiona said genuinely. "He spends a lot of time here, right?"

"Oh yes." Sheila nodded. "So well behaved."

"He seem..." Fiona hesitated a moment before she asked. "Okay?"

Sheila tilted her head and frowned. "Is something wrong, sweetie?"

"No, no... I just... want to make sure."

"He's always so nice." Sheila said. "Wonderful manners."

Fiona forced a smile and nodded. She figured Sheila wouldn't really be of any help. The woman saw the world through rose-colored-glassed. "Thanks for the milk and cookies. We should get going."

"Right now?" Sheila asked a tad sadly. "You want to take some cookies home?"

"Cookies?"

Fiona turned as she heard the last voice she expected to hear in the Jackson house. Her eyes widened. What the fuck?

Frank ambled down the stairs slowly. He was dressed in a too big unbuttoned dress shirt and a pair of pink women's lacey panties. "Hey, Fiona. What're you doing here?"

Fiona leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I should ask you the same."

Sheila jumped up, a smile on her face and oblivious to the sudden tension in the world. "Honey, have a seat and eat a cookie!" She said with way more enthusiasm than needed.

Frank stepped up to the table and looked down at the pulled out chair. "My pillow?"

"Oh yes. Right here." Sheila darted into the living room and grabbed a donut shaped pillow off the couch. She set it on the chair. Then she headed into the kitchen.

Frank sat down real slowly. "Thanks." He mumbled and reached for a cookie.

"Hurt yourself, Frank?" Steve asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Just uh... pulled a muscle." Frank answered, taking a bite of the cookie.

Sheila smiled returned and set a cup of milk down in front of Frank. "Frank's so wonderful! He's really been helping me."

Fiona suppressed the urge to vomit.

Frank stared at the milk for a moment before looking up at Sheila. "Sheils, you got anything stronger?"

"Oh! Yes!" She nodded. "I'll be right back."

Fiona watched until the woman disappeared into the kitchen. Then she leaned on the table towards Frank. "What the fuck, Frank?" She hissed lowly.

Frank narrowed his eyes and glared at them. "My flesh and blood, fruits of my loins, lights of my life kicked me out and changed the locks."

Fiona's mouth dropped opened in indignation. "You broke Ian's nose!"

Frank shook his head and waved his arm. "It was an accident."

"You head butted him!" She clenched her teeth.

Frank snorted. "The boy for in my way."

Fiona's eyes widened. "In your way..."

"We're out of whiskey." Sheila came back and set a small glass of dark liquid in front of Frank. "But I got Eddie's old bourdon."

Frank smiled and dropped the cookie on the table. "Oh goody!"

Sheila smiled and looked at Fiona and Steve. "You two staying for a drink? Or dinner? I'm making pot-roast!"

"Maybe another time." Fiona said, standing up. "We have to get back. Got dinner in the oven."

"Alright, sweetie." Sheila was still smiling. "You all are welcome here. Anytime. Let me get those cookies for you!" Sheila dashed into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a Tupperware container full of cookies.

Fiona smiled as she took the cookies. "Thank you. The kids will love these." She glanced back at Steve. "Let's go before dinner burns." She grabbed Steve's hand and practically fled from the house. She didn't slow until they were halfway home. Fiona sighed loudly and shook her head.

"So your dad is living with Lip's girlfriend." Steve said, breaking the silence.

"Guess so." Fiona breathed out, looking down at the container of cookies.

"That didn't help any, did it?"

Fiona shook her head. "No. But I can tell Debs that Frank's fine at least." Fiona said softly. "She was worried about him." She breathed out. "She's always worried about him."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Ukrainian Translations:  
(Half research into Ukrainian "curses" and half Google Translate for single words)

Ти нечиста сило - You are an evil spirit!  
Алло брат - Allo (hello) brother  
брат - brother  
Ублюдок - Bastard  
Сестра - Sister  
Щоб тебе муха вбрикнула - Get kicked by a fly.  
Бодай тобі лиха година - Evil upon you or bad hour upon you.


	17. Scared of the Moon

Exactly 1 month ago today, I posted this story. 8D

 **True Shame  
Chapter 17: Scared of the Moon**

He rolled out of bed and flopped on the ground. "Fuuuuck." He strung the word out as he laid there for a moment longer. It was too early. And the sun was still up. And he could feel it. He fucking hated full moons. And he really fucking hated the long one. Mickey picked himself up off the floor and shook himself. He grabbed his cell phone and turned off the blaring alarm. It was extremely loud and annoying. It had to be, to wake him up early. The damn things were equally amazing and annoying. He sat back on the edge of the bed and stared at the phone for a moment.

New Message from Glowstick, the phone said. _Fiona said yes. I'll be there soon._

It was the first time in a week that his Glowstick wasn't there when he woke up. It was feeling less weird with each day. More normal, more comfortable, more easy. He was getting more attached. Mickey no longer worried about that, though. He accepted that Ian was just a part of his life now. A part of him. For as long as Ian wanted, until the Glowstick tired of him. And Mickey hoped that wouldn't be for a long time.

Mickey pulled on some clothes and hurried down the hall to Mandy's room. He banged loudly on her door. "Mandy!" He practically screamed her name and banged again. He was used to this. Mandy was a hard sleeper. Alarms were hit or miss for her. Sometimes she would wake, sometimes the alarm would ring for an hour.

"I'm fucking up, asshole!" She finally answered, her voice sounding muffled.

"Get yer ass out here!" Mickey hollared. The door was wrenched open and Mandy glared at him. She was hastily dressed in a loose robe. She flipped him off. Mickey pointedly looked around her, to her bed. He smirked and tilted his head. "You tire Kay out last night?"

Mandy quickly slammed the door shut behind her. "Lay off him!" She snapped. "First time he's been here for full moon prep." She rubbed at her face and sighed.

Mickey shrugged. "Yeah, well, he's gonna have to get used to it if he's moved in."

"He hasn't moved in!" Mandy rolled her eyes.

Mickey stared at her for a moment."He's here all the time."

"You're one to talk!" She snapped defensively. "Ian's here all the time."

Mickey smiled and shrugged. "I know." He pulled out his phone again, checking to see if Ian sent another text. He always did the moment he arrived. "Surprised he's not here yes."

Mandy stilled for a moment. Then she grabbed Mickey's arm. "Ian's coming tonight?"

Mickey smiled again and looked back at her. "He'll be coming a lot this weekend." He said, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

Mandy yanked his arm harder. "Mickey, he can't be here." She said, her voice wavering.

Mickey waved her off and pulled away. "He'll be fine. Get dressed." He ignored her completely and rushed down the hall. He had too many things to do before sunset. He didn't have time to worry about whatever the fuck was up with Mandy. He ran upstairs. They weren't the first ones up and there early. Mickey smiled and waved at Rosie. Then a face across the room caught his eyes. "Iggy!" Mickey called out. It was surprising his brother was there that early.

"Mickey!" Mandy was behind him again, dressed and having ran a brush through her hair. Record time for her. "Mickey, we need to talk about Ian." She hissed slowly, her eyes darting around the room.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "No we don't." He said, not even turning to look at her.

"It's important!" She hissed again.

Mickey stepped away from her. "Later."

"Mickey!"

Mickey turned and glared at her. "Go wake up your boyfriend. I got shit to do."

"Ублюдок!" Mandy pulled out her phone and dialed Ian's number. When she didn't get n answer, she quickly sent him a text. _DON'T COME TONIGHT!_

Mickey waved at his brother as he approached. Iggy was a year older than him and the only one of his brothers that he actually liked. Iggy was also the most... simple minded was the best way to put it. But the vampire tried.

"Hey, Mick." Iggy waved. "Uh... Joey's coming..." He said, sounding a bit nervous. "I said it was okay. Is it okay?"

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, it's cool." Joey was less tolerable than Iggy. But still better than their eldest two brothers.

Iggy smiled, looking relieved. "Can I help?"

"Uh... yeah. Start on the warehouse." Mickey pulled his keys out and tossed them at Iggy. "Make sure it's sealed and secured. All the window blocks closed and shit."

Iggy nodded, glancing down at the keys. "I can do that."

Mickey reached over and pointed at one of the keys. "That one. Sunset is 6:24 tonight. We're closing the doors at 6. No exceptions. Doors won't open until I wake up Sunday evening. Everyone hear that?" He turned and glanced about the room. "Make sure every vamp that walks through that door knows that. Only vamps, no one else. Got it?"

"No one?" Ian stood in the doorway, smiling. "Not even me?"

Mickey pushed around Iggy and grabbed Ian's hand. "Get the fuck in here." He pulled Ian in and pressed his body against him for a moment. "God, you smell good."

A dark haired vampire pushed inside, bumping into the pair roughly. "Get a fucking room." He sneered.

Mickey turned slightly to glare at him. "This whole place is my fuckin' room, Joey. You can go the fuck back home if ya don't like it."

Joey flipped him off and zipped off, deeper into the club.

Ian frowned, standing behind Mickey. "Who's that?"

"Joey." Mickey ground out. "My brother."

Ian's eyes widened slightly."Your brother?"

Mickey nodded as he turned back to Ian. "Iggy's also here."

Ian tilted his head slightly. "So three of your siblings under one roof." He smiled. "Is that wise?"

Mickey shrugged. "We play nice during the full moon." He turned slightly and spied Kaysen smiling at him from across the room. Rosie, as well. And a few other employees. Suddenly everyone was staring at him and Ian. Mickey glared at them. "Y'all mind yer own fuckin' business and get to work! Less than an hour and those doors close! Hey Rosie!" Mickey stalked towards her.

The blonde vampire smiled and waved at Ian, trailing behind Mickey. "Hi Ian." Ian smiled at her and she looked back at Mickey. "Yes, boss?"

"You send out last minute alerts?" He asked her.

Rosie nodded her head. "As soon as I got here. Email, phone, and text chains."

Mickey nodded. "Good. I got Iggy checking the warehouse."

Rosie frowned and opened her mouth slowly. "We checked the warehouse this morning." She said. "Me and the new guy, before we left to sleep. Everything was fine."

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Rosie still looked concerned. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Nope." Mickey shook his head. "Just giving Iggy something to do."

"Oh." She said slowly and then nodded. "I get it."

"Thanks, Rosie."

"Hey." Ian tapped on Mickey's shoulder when it seemed like the two vampires were done. "I'm gonna put my bag in your room." He said, adjusting the straps of his backpack.

Mickey turned and cocked an eyebrow. "You are? Not gonna ask? Just gonna assume?"

"Yep." Ian walked away without further comment.

Mickey watched him for a moment. It probably was a bad idea. Having him around so many vampires and smelling like he did. But the regulars knew Ian was his. They knew not to touch him. And anyone who didn't know would learn fast. Because no one was touching Ian. Besides, the alternative was no Ian for the next three days. So yeah. There really weren't any other options. Ian had to come.

"Mickey!"

He rolled his eyes as he turned towards her. "What?" He snapped. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? He had shit to do.

"I saw Ian!" Mandy snapped back, moving closer to him.

Mickey blinked at her. "Yeah, so?"

"You need to tell him to leave before the doors lock."

Mickey shook his head. "No fucking way."

"Mickey!" She grabbed his hand and when Mickey made to pull away, she glared and dug her nails into him, hard enough to pierce his skin. "Mikhailo! I need to talk to you. In private. Now!"

"Fine!" Mickey snapped, pulling his arm away. "Fuck! Remind me to warn Kaysen to not piss you off."

"Mickey!" She snapped. "Now!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Mandy grabbed his hand again and literally pulled him as they zipped off towards the back. She headed to her tiny office near Mickey's. It was just as bare and boring as Mickey's. Because she was never in it and detested the idea of an office. But hers was soundproof, enchanted by their witch friend. A fact that Mandy constantly teased Mickey about. Until Mickey threatened to take Ian to her office and make good use of it. He might have already done that. But she didn't know. Mandy unlocked the door and shoved Mickey inside. She slammed the door shut and flipped on the lights. "Ian is a faerie." She blurted out bluntly as she spun around.

Mickey rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Really Mandy? Name calling? That shit ain't exactly PC anymore. You gonna call me a faggot next?"

Mandy shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Shut the fuck up and listen, Mickey. We don't have time for this. I'm not saying it cuz he's gay. I'm saying it cuz he's a faerie. Like the supernatural creature."

Mickey shook his head. "Faerie's ain't fucking real."

"They are, Mickey." She insisted.

"No fucking way." Mickey said loudly. "Not anymore."

"Pure ones, no." Mandy said. "But half-breeds, yes. Rare, deep in hiding." She added. "But still real."

Mickey shook his head again. "No." He said, but his voice was losing steam.

"He must not know." Mandy kept on talking. "That's gotta be why he's so willing to hang with vamps."

Mickey was still shaking his head. "He said he knows what he is." He said softly. "Gotta be something different."

Mandy shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't know everything. Maybe he just knows his basic abilities."

Mickey paused for a moment and turned away. Was there a possibility? Could it be true? He shook his head. "There is just no fucking way!" Mickey snapped, his voice louder again.

"Mickey! Think about it!" Mandy pleaded. "Really think about it. He can read minds, he's got the light, drinking too much made you drunk, his strength and his energy..."

"No!" Mickey shook his head. "He can't fly! He said so!"

" _Half-breed_!" Mandy repeated, stressing the words.

Mickey turned his back on her and stalked across the suddenly way too small room. "No." He whispered. "No, no, no." He hadn't seen it. Why hadn't he seen it? Why hadn't he realized it before now? Before he let Ian so deep into his life? Because faeries had been thought extinct. Wiped out hundreds of years ago. Their father had hunted them and drained the last family on record. Half-breed never crossed Mickey's mind. Because he didn't know that was a possibility. He didn't know it could happen. Because there was just no way. Mickey felt tears in his eyes. He wiped at them roughly, smearing the blood across his cheeks. He turned to Mandy. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" His voice broke as he struggled to get the words out.

Mandy looked down at the floor. Her voice dropped to a whisper when she spoke. "You seemed so happy, Mick. Really happy." She added. "Like you were when we were younger... before dad killed us all and brought us back as this. And..." She bit her lip. "I liked Ian, too." She admitted softly. "He's fun to talk to. I've never really had a friend before. That wasn't you... I liked it." She sighed. "I just didn't think you'd invite him to vamp weekend." She added.

Mickey laughed bitterly and shook his head. "I didn't want to go three days without seeing him." He admitted softly and shook his head "Fuck!" He snapped and pulled out his phone to check the time. "Gotta get him out of there."

Mandy nodded. "I'll find Kaysen and we'll start the closing procedures."

Mickey pulled up the hem of his shirt and bent forward enough to attempt to wipe the bloody tears from his face.

"Better." Mandy said with a weak smile.

Mickey dropped his shirt and shook his head. "This is all your fault." He snapped suddenly. "If you'd just have let me delete his number in the first place!"

Mandy narrowed her eyes and pushed past Mickey, reaching for the door. "Don't throw your shit at me. You went after him, you told him to fuck you, and you let him come back."

"Just go do what I told you to!" He snapped.

"You didn't, asshole. I fucking offered." Mandy ripped the door open and stormed out, making as much noise as she could.

Mickey watched her for a moment. He understood. She wasn't angry with him. And he knew that she understand he wasn't angry with her. It was the fucked up situation. Because if Ian was really a faerie, Mickey couldn't see him again. Ever. Mickey rushed out the door and down the stairs. The whole escape and conversation with Mandy had only lasted a few minutes. Ian would hopefully still be downstairs.

Mickey spied his Glowstick walking down the hall towards him. Ian smiled and lifted his arm to wave. And fuck him, Mickey actually felt weak in the knees at the thought of never seeing that smile again or touching that body again or hearing his voice or having those nine inches fucking deep into him ever again. Fuck! If anything ever happened to Ian because of him... well... Mickey would just walk out into the sun and just fucking burn... fuck! That was dramatic.

"Hey." Ian said easily. Mickey stalked towards him. He grabbed Ian's arm, more roughly than he meant, and pulled him into the lounge room. Ian stumbled for a moment and let out a laugh. "Shit, Mick. If you wanted to fuck already, just had to ask. Or better yet, you should get down on your knees and beg..."

Mickey whipped around, anger on his face. "You're a fucking faerie?"

Ian stopped, his mouth open. For a moment, he didn't breathe. His eyes were wide and he was inwardly panicking. No one outside the family and their neighbors knew. How did Mickey figure it out? And why did he look so pissed off about it? Ian swallowed. "Uh..." He stammered for a moment. "Well... yeah... I'm gay. Though name calling..." He started, trying to play it off like Mickey meant something else.

Mickey's eyes narrowed more. "Don't fuck with me, _Ian_." Mickey practically sneered the name.

Ian frowned. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You!" Mickey snapped, throwing up his arms. "You're a fucking faerie who willingly came into a vamp place!"

Ian smirked and tilted his head back a bit. "I'm a faerie who came a lot in your vamp place."

Mickey frowned and shook his head. "Don't try to be fucking cute."

Ian shrugged and smiled. "I am cute."

Mickey only seemed to get angrier. "Don't you fucking understand?" He snapped.

Ian blinked and shook his head. He didn't understand. He had no idea what was going on. "No, I don't." He said slowly. "I really don't know. I have no fucking clue why you're so pissed. Just cuz I didn't tell you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "Cuz it's been like ingrained into my head since the moment I first lit. Don't tell anyone or else Fiona's head will explode."

Mickey shook his head. "No, my problem is you coming in here in the first place! Coming to a known vampire club. You got a fucken death wish, faerie boy?"

Ian frowned again. The way Mickey had said it that time... it sounded like an insult. "No..."

"You must." Mickey insisted.

"Mickey..."

"You ever met another faerie?" Mickey asked loudly, interrupting Ian.

"Yeah." Ian nodded. "My sorta step dad uncle."

Mickey rolled his head. "Other than your fucking family, dipshit."

Ian shook his head. "No..."

"Because there aren't any!" Mickey snapped. "Because they were all hunted to extinction!" He added.

"Oh..." Ian said slowly.

"By vampires!" Mickey added.

Ian's eyes widened slightly. "Why?" He asked softly, his voice barely a whisper.

"You fuckin' know why!" Mickey snapped. "Cuz your like catnip or some shit."

Ian swallowed and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Vampires... killed all the faeries?" He all but whispered.

"Yes!" Mickey said loudly and nodded. "All the purebreds, that like flew and shit. That's why you can't fuckin' fly, you're half faerie."

"Oh..." Ian sort of knew he was only half faerie. His mom was human. So he always figured he was half faerie and half human, like Frank. Ian just never realized there was a purebred factor. And that there was a difference. And he had questions he wanted to ask! Was there other abilities he lacked from the purebreds? Did the purebreds really fly? Did they have wings? Did everyone but his family know about faeries? But Ian didn't ask.

Mickey sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It was like humans and alcohol and drugs and shit." He explained, his voice a bit more level. "Vampires build up a tolerance. So each time they fed on faeries, they'd have to drink more to get high and drunk. Until they were just draining the faeries dead. My dad tracked down and killed the last known family. But I guess a few must have gone into hiding and started fucking humans and spitting out half-breeds."

Ian nodded slowly and looked at the floor. He wasn't sure how he felt about any of this. He almost wished he could go back to not knowing anything.

"That means you gotta leave." Mickey kept talking. "Now. Before the doors lock."

Ian sighed loudly. "But..." He started.

"No." Mickey said. "No fuckin' butts. You gotta leave now and you can't come back ever."

Ian snapped his head up and his eyes widened. "Wait..."

Mickey shook his head. "No. You have to leave. Now."

"But what about you and Mandy?" Ian asked.

Mickey shook his head. "The only way you'll be safe is away from us."

Ian shook his head. "No fucking way." He snapped. "Mickey, I..." Ian stopped himself. The word actually formed in his head and he looked away quickly. It was too early in their non-relationship to think that word. Wasn't it? At least it was too early to let Mickey hear him say it out loud.

"Just shut the fuck up!" Mickey snapped.

"None of the other vampires know!" Ian insisted. "They don't know what I am! None of them have ever really bugged me." He added. "Not with you glaring and snapping and threatening them every time someone looks at me!"

"Because you're mine!" Mickey snapped.

"Yeah, I fucking know!" Ian snapped back. "They all know!"

"The regulars, maybe. But every vamp in Chicago is invited here tonight." Mickey yelled. "Some come from farther away cuz it's the big fuckin' moon."

"Why the fuck's it matter?" Ian asked, shrugging slightly. "What's up with the moon?" He still had no clue what it was all about for them.

Mickey shook his head. "You gotta leave. Now!"

"No!" Ian shook his head. "Not if it means I can't come back ever or see you again."

"Ian, I don't have the time." Mickey breathed out, turning away from him.

"Make fucking time!" Ian snapped. "You're standing there, trying to casually tell me that I can't see you ever again. You're... you're fucking breaking up with me!"

Mickey spun back to him and shook his head. "We ain't fucking dating!"

Ian shrugged. "Whatever the fuck you wanna call it!"

Mickey looked away for a moment and breathed out loudly. It sounded more like a growl, vibrating up through his chest. "Fine. Yeah." He growled out. "We're fuckin' breaking up cuz you can't be around us."

Ian felt anger building up inside, like his blood was suddenly on fire. It was near instant. "No!" He yelled. "I'm not leaving!"

Mickey stared at him for a moment. Then he nodded his head. "Yeah, you fuckin' are." He stepped forward, his arms up. He full intended on grabbing Ian and forcing him back through the door.

Ian ducked out of the way and pushed Mickey. Mickey spun around and Ian grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall, pinning him. "I'm not leaving!" Ian said, glaring at him.

Mickey twisted out of Ian's hold and pushed him away. "I ain't gonna fight ya." He spat out.

Ian threw up his arms. "Why not? You don't scare me."

Mickey narrowed his eyes. "I don't? Fine. Remember, you fuckin' asked for it!" He lifted his arms and practically flew at Ian. He punched the faerie in the stomach. Ian bent forward for a second. Then swung back at Mickey, landing a blow on the side of the vampire's head. Mickey retaliated by kicking Ian's feet out from under him. They ended up in a full blow brawl, rolling around on the floor, swinging and kicking. Ian was stronger than a normal human. But Mickey was older and stronger than most of the vampires in Chicago. And he was quickly losing his patience with keeping his strength in check. He didn't really want to hurt Ian. His intention was to just rough him up enough to tire him out and get him away from the club.

"Just stop!" Mickey snapped, sitting on Ian. He had the faerie's arms pinned to the floor.

Ian's lip was busted and he was bleeding from a cut on his forehead and one of his cheek. His breathing was labored and Ian was sure he had a cracked rib or two. But he still struggled against Mickey. He glared up at the vampire and clenched his jaw. "Get the fuck off me!" He spat, blood dripping down his chin.

"You can't hurt me!" Mickey said a bit more smugly than he meant to.

Ian had been holding back as well. Not with his strength or with fighting, because he'd given that his all. But he'd been holding his light in. He hadn't wanted to burn Mickey. But as Mickey smiled above him, Ian reached his limit. He focused his light into his arms, where Mickey held him.

It took only a few seconds and Mickey jerked his hands off Ian. "Fuck!" He said, looking down at his blistered hands. They started to heal instantly.

Ian used the moment of distraction to kick Mickey off him. He quickly twisted and jumped up. Ian bit his lip against the pain that radiated from his potentially broken ribs. But he ignored it and focused on Mickey.

Mickey straightened up. "That all ya got?" He smiled and lifted his hands to wave at Ian. "All healed." He said. "You can't hurt me."

"Wanna fucking bet?"

Mickey just laughed.

Ian lifted his hand, holding it out towards Mickey. He pulled all the light into his one hand. He concentrated and felt the light buildup. More power focusing than he'd ever felt before. It took only seconds and Mickey was still laughing as what looked like a bolt of lightning erupted from Ian's open palm. It struck the vampire straight in the face, below his right eye.

The force threw Mickey back. "FUCK!" Mickey screamed, his hands covering his face. He doubled over in pain and stumbled back.

Ian's eyes widened. "Shit! Mick!" He bent down over Mickey. "I'm so sorry!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" It felt like he was literally on fire. It was like sun blisters, but a million times worse and it felt so much deeper. It was like he was being burned from the inside out. Mickey let out a scream and attempted to curl in on himself.

"Mickey, can you hear me?" Ian knelt over him and tried to look closer. "I think it's... in you. Hold still."

"I can't fucking move!" Mickey groaned in pain.

Ian touched his hand to where Mickey's hands covered his face.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Ukrainian Translations:  
(Half research into Ukrainian "curses" and half Google Translate for single words)

Ти нечиста сило - You are an evil spirit!  
Алло брат - Allo (hello) brother  
брат - brother  
Ублюдок - Bastard  
Сестра - Sister  
Щоб тебе муха вбрикнула - Get kicked by a fly.  
Бодай тобі лиха година - Evil upon you or bad hour upon you.


	18. Dancing in the Moonlight

... why didn't anyone tell me I haven't updated in 5 days?! OMG!

 **True Shame  
Chapter 18: Dancing in the Moonlight**

"Hey, you got it here?"

Fiona glanced up from the pot of noodles. She tilted her head to the side and nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Why?"

Steve pulled out his phone and help it up. "I just gotta return a call. From... uh... my dad." He said awkwardly.

Fiona stepped away from the stove. "Your dad?" She repeated with interest. It had been the first time she'd heard him mention his dad. Or any member of his family. She'd tried to get him to talk about his family before. But he always just shrugged and said they weren't in his life. She smiled quickly and nodded her head. "Okay. I'll finish dinner."

Steve smiled at her. Then he quickly escaped out the front door. The street was oddly quiet. Steve quickly glanced around, making sure there were no straggling Gallaghers. Carl and Lip were still unaccounted for. And Frank was always a possibility. But for the moment, Steve thought he was alone. He quickly dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. Several long minutes ticked by. Maybe it was still too early. Steve was preparing to leave a message, mulling over in his mind what he should say.

"Yes?" The line clicked on and a steady, heavily accented voice answered.

"Sir!" Steve said, a tad surprised.

"Yes." The man repeated himself, sounding vaguely annoyed. "You expect someone else?"

"No, sir." Steve said quickly. "I uh... just wasn't sure... if you'd be awake yet." He stammered a bit.

"Jimmy, I am a very busy man." There was definitely an annoyed tone then. "Do you have news for me?"

"Yeah." Steve said quickly. "I do, sir."

"You better." The voice continued. "It has been a while since your last update."

"I've... uh... had difficulties acclimating to the new environment." Steve said. "Working menial jobs and playing Mr. Mom to a house full of delinquents..."

"I do not have time to listen to you whine like a little bitch. That is correct saying, yes?"

"Yes." Steve answered and bit back the urge to sigh. "Still haven't officially been told anything. They're really good at secrets." He said. "I'm certain Fiona is not one. The oldest brother, Lip, as well. He appears to be under some sort of mind control."

"Mind control?" The voice interrupted. "Vampire?"

"I'm not sure." Steve said honestly. He hadn't really had time to look into it. "Could be. But he's gone and acting odd during the day, too."

"Keep an eye on him anyways. Anyone else look promising?"

"Maybe." Steve said, tilting his head a bit and glancing around. He was still alone. "Originally I dismissed him as an option but I'm going to focus my attention on the second brother, Ian."

"Ian Clayton Gallagher?"

"Yes." Steve confirmed.

"The one you said smelled of vampire all the time."

"Yes." Steve said slowly. "He still does... but I believe I saw him trying to read Lip's mind. I didn't get a good look and he stopped and Lip left. I couldn't exactly be sure of what I saw."

"You can't be sure." The voice repeated in a mocking tone. "Jimmy, if you cannot complete your assignment..."

"No, sir!" Steve said quickly. "I will find out! I'll follow him and I'll get you some concrete proof, one way or the other."

"Yes, you will." The voice said. "And you will keep your eyes on the younger siblings, as well. The gene is said to present up until puberty. That still leaves three possibilities."

"Yes, sir." Steve said, nodding his head despite being alone.

"I want something in a week."

"Okay, sir, I will try..." Steve stopped as he heard the line click dead. He pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it a moment. "Dick." He said, shaking his head. He let out a sigh and shoved the phone in his pocket. A week didn't give him much time. Not when Ian was gone for three days. And Steve had no clue where this not-restaurant, not-bar thing was nor what it was called. Fiona really was dropping the ball there, he thought as he turned to head back into the house. She was doing a horrible job. She wanted to play parent. But she had no clue where one of her kids actually was. Two, if Lip counted. Carl would be third.

"Steve, Fiona inside?" Veronica stood at the fence, holding a collar and leash.

Steve turned and smiled at her. "Hey, Veronica. Yeah, she's inside, finishing dinner." He tilted his head to the side, eyeing the collar and leash, but he didn't ask.

"Good." Veronica opened the gate and walked up the steps towards him. Steve stepped aside and then followed her inside. Veronica headed straight into the kitchen. "Fiona, I need your help."

Fiona was dishing out spaghetti on plates. Debbie was sitting at the table and Liam was beside her, in his high chair. Fiona looked over at Veronica and frowned. "Again?"

Veronica nodded, her mouth pulled tight. "Yep."

Fiona smiled and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Help with what?" Steve asked, walking into the kitchen. He leaned against the fridge casually and crossed his arms.

"My dog got loose." Veronica answered.

Steve tilted his head. "You have a dog?"

"Yep." Fiona said, nodding and smiling. "Big one."

Steve frowned. "I've never seen you with a dog."

"He's lazy." Veronica said, her back to Steve. "Spends most of the time sleeping."

"I can help." He offered.

"No." Veronica snapped and grabbed Fiona's hand. She tugged her friend towards the back door. "He's very... uh... timid of new people."

"You guys start without me." Fiona said. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Debs, you give Liam his bath for me if it gets too late."

"Sure." Debbie said with a smile. "Vee, can I come over and play with him tomorrow?"

Veronica nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Debbie smiled widely and jumped up to finish dishing out dinner.

"Come on!" Veronica pulled Fiona out the door and slammed it shut.

Fiona let out a laugh. "What happened?"

"No clue." Veronica said. "Kermit called, said he heard weird noises from the office and when he opened the door, a giant beast jumped out.

"Damn."

Veronica sighed loudly and shook her head. "I told Kev to be back before sunset. He knew it was early this month. But he went to the fucking bar anyways."

"He still there?" Fiona asked.

"No." Veronica shook her head. "Kermit said he ran out the back door."

"Park?"

Veronica nodded. "Probably." The last time Kevin had gotten loose on a full-moon, they'd found him at the park, sleeping on a pile of stolen Frisbees and tennis balls. "Kev?" Veronica called out as they walked through the park. It was starting to get dark. "Kev?"

"Kevin?" Fiona glanced around.

"Kev?!" Veronica called louder. "Where the fuck are you?"

"Frank's sleeping at the Jackson house." Fiona said between calling for Kevin.

"Lip's girlfriend?" Veronica asked.

Fiona nodded. "Yeah."

"Kev?" Veronica yelled and looked back at Fiona. "Why?"

"Kev?" Fiona shrugged. "Some scam, I'm sure. They were acting pretty... familiar."

"Sheila and Frank?"

"Yep.

Veronica shivered. "Gross. Kev?"

Fiona smiled. "Yeah."

"Lip?"

Fiona shook her head. "No sign. Sheila said they were gone."

"What are you gonna do?" Veronica asked.

Fiona shrugged. "No idea."

Veronica sighed. "I can't call mom for like a week. This full-moon shit is a big deal for her coven-cult."

Fiona smiled. "So you decided you'll do it?"

Veronica glared at her for a moment. "Yeah, I'll call." She sighed. "I ain't happy about it, though." She turned. "Kev?"

Fiona breathed out. "Thanks. My only other idea is using Ian again. And I know he hates doing it to family."

"We'll figure this out." Veronica said.

Fiona smiled at her. "Debbie was so fucking excited."

Veronica rolled her eyes but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything, they heard a scream. "Wolf!" Their eyes widened and they turned. A large, dark brown wolf was at the base of a slide, laying on the ground. His tail was wagging and he looked like he was playing. There was a frightened kid near the top of the slide, hanging on, and a frantic parent screaming behind.

"Kev!" Veronica snapped, strutting over. The wolf looked over and his tail seemed to wag more. Veronica darted over to Kevin, glaring at him.

Fiona hurried around the slide towards the hysterical mother. "Hey!" She held up her hands. "It's okay. He's a giant teddy bear and wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Yeah." Veronica said, attempting to wrestle the collar and leash on the oversized canine. "He loves kids." Kevin was wiggling from snout to tail and trying to lick Veronica. "Stop it!" She snapped, smacking his nose.

Fiona let out a laugh as she walked back towards Veronica. She grabbed the collar and leash and helped snap them on. Then she tugged hard on the leash . "Down, Kev." Fiona said sternly. Kevin let out a whine that sounded more like a howl. But he sat down beside Fiona. Fiona bent down and pulled Veronica back up.

The mother and child were gone, running away. That's when they heard the sirens. "Fuck." They said together. A police car drove straight into the park, followed by an animal control van. "Fuck me!" Veronica breathed out and Kevin let out a whine. "No, not you, asshole." She hissed, glaring down at him.

The cop stepped out of the cruiser and smiled and waved. "Hey Fiona."

"Hey Tony." Fiona smiled and waved back.

The cop glanced at Veronica and smiled. "Veronica."

"Tony."

The animal control specialist slid out of his van. His eyes widened at the sight of the large canine. "Oh shit!" The guy breathed out.

"False alarm. I'll handle it." Tony said, glancing back. "He's licensed."

The guy pulled out his phone. "License number?"

Tony glanced at Veronica. "May I?"

Veronica nodded. She pulled hard on the leash and held it tight. "Best hold the fuck still, _dog_." She hissed under her breath.

Kevin let out a snort, breathing loudly through his nose. He opened his mouth and his tongue lolled out, panting a bit. When Tony got close enough, Kevin licked the officer's hand, playing the dog role perfectly. Tony smiled and knelt down. He looked at the ID tag and read off the number.

The guy checked the number. He stepped closer to the group, his eyes on the large canine. He glanced back at his phone. "Uh... Kevvy, owned by Veronica Fisher and Kevin Ball."

"Yep." Veronica said, nodding. "I'm Veronica. Kevin is my boyfriend. He's at work now."

"This says he's a husky-malamute mix." The guy looked at them skeptically.

Veronica nodded again. "He's a big ol' mut. With like... that weird gigantism gene. He's a big boy, but he's harmless."

The guy looked at Tony. "You know them?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah."

The guy shrugged and turned. "Okay. Fine with me."

The group turned to watch animal control drive away. Then Tony turned back to them and crossed his arms. "You really should stop letting him out."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "This makes like... three times in the last year."

"He's a big dog, Veronica." Tony said. "He scares people."

Veronica let out a sigh and nodded her head. "I know. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Get him home quickly." He turned to leave and paused, glancing back at Fiona. "Uh... bye, Fiona. It was nice... to see you..." The cop shook his head and then hurried back to his cruiser.

Veronica elbowed Fiona, a smile on her face. Fiona flipped her off and the three headed out of the park. Kevin was panting again and this time, it sounded like laughter.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

It was a lot harder pulling it back then it had been to cast it. And Ian really wasn't even sure how he'd done it. Or what he'd even really done. He'd just wanted to prove to Mickey that he could take care of himself. He didn't need the vampire trying to protect him. Least of all from Mickey himself. Ian had never once had a moment of real fear inside the club. He'd felt more at home with Mickey inside the club than he ever had at home.

" _Fuck_!" Mickey groaned out. "Hurry up!"

Ian frowned. "I can't concentrate!"

"Concentrate?" Mickey snapped. "I'm fuckin' burning!"

"Shut up! I'm not good at this!" Ian closed his eyes as he bent over Mickey. He blocked out Mickey's pained sounds and his own real pain. His ribs were throbbing and Ian was certain if he wasn't so focused on Mickey, he would have passed out from the pain. His hand hovered over Mickey's forehead. It took several long minutes before Ian felt a mental tug. He felt the light, felt it swirling just under Mickey's skin. Ian tightened his hand into a fist and slowly lifted it up.

Mickey tried his hardest not to move. But when Ian did whatever the fuck he was doing, the pain intensified. He reached out and grabbed Ian's other hand and held it tight. Ian bit his lip. It was taking too long. He took a deep breath, concentrated harder, and ripped his arm up in one fast, fluid motion. He felt the light literally rip away from Mickey's face and for a second, the vampire didn't move. Then he pushed away from Ian and flew back, crashing into the wall. "Fuck, fuck!" He bent forward, wrapping his arms around his head and holding it to his chest.

"Mickey..." Ian stood up slowly, his eyes wide.

"Shit!" Mickey let out a shaky laugh. He straightened up and pulled his hands away. "I can't see shit. What's it look like?"

Ian grimaced. The burn extended down Mickey's face, covering his whole left cheek and down his neck a bit. It crossed diagonally across right above his mouth, covering both eyes and going up into his hairline. It was pretty much just black, burnt beyond recognition. Ian swallowed. "Uh... not... bad..." His voice shook a bit.

Mickey snorted a bit and leaned more heavily against the wall. "Yer lying."

Ian took a step closer. "Is it healing?" He'd seen how fast Mickey healed before. But he couldn't tell if anything was happening.

"Not fast enough."

Ian stepped towards him, trying not to look too closely. He grabbed Mickey's hand. "Sit." He said, pulling Mickey towards the couch. Mickey sank down and leaned his head back. Ian sunk down beside him and leaned forward a bit, holding his abdomen. Now that the adrenaline had worn off and Mickey was sort of okay, the pain from his broken ribs pushed through. "Shit." He breathed out.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"Think you broke my fucking ribs." Ian groaned out.

"Probably." Mickey said. "You wouldn't fucking give up." Mickey lifted his wrist to his mouth and quickly pierced his skin with his teeth. Then he held his arm out to Ian. "Here. Drink some. It'll heal ya."

Ian stared at the blood welling up on Mickey's wrist. He hesitated.

"Just fucking do it, Glowstick!" Mickey said. "You stay damaged all weekend and we can't do stuff."

"I will if you will." Ian said softly.

"The fuck's that mean?"

"You feed on me." He said. "That'll help you heal, won't it?"

Mickey was silent for a moment. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Ian repeated mockingly. "You fed tonight at all?"

"No..."

"Then... me?" Ian's voice was way more hopeful than he meant.

"Fine." Mickey said softly.

"Fine?"

"Yeah."

Ian paused. "That was quick. I didn't even get to argue."

"It fucking hurts." Mick said. "Haven't felt anything like this since..."

"Sine when?" Ian prompted when Mickey stoped.

"I died." He said quickly. "Just... give me yer fucking wrist before I change my mind!" Mickey snapped. "And take mine."

It was a bit of an awkward shuffle as they scooted closer to each other. Ian watched Mickey for a second before gently grabbing the vampire's wrist. Mickey likewise grabbed Ian's wrist and together, the boys drank from each other. It wasn't quite as bad as Ian had imagined it would be. And the sensation of Mickey's teeth on his wrist and then the tongue that followed distracted Ian. He felt his cock stir in his jeans. Mickey was right. He definitely had thing for Mickey feeding on him. It didn't matter than minutes ago they were fighting. And that they were both injured and bloodied. Ian was turned on. And he swore he heard a moan escape Mickey's chest as the vampire focused a bit too much on licking clean the wound on Ian's wrist. Mickey dropped Ian's wrist and leaned back with a contented sounding sigh.

Ian did the same and closed his eyes. "Shit..." He breathed out. He could feel it, Mickey's blood circulating slowly through his body. The pain was slowly subsiding. Ian lifted his shirt and as he watched, the large red and purple spot spreading across his whole abdomen lightened. After a few minutes, it was pink again. A few minutes longer and he swore he could feel his ribs knitting back together. He took a deep breath and felt nothing. No pain or resistance or anything. "Damn."

"What?"

Ian glanced up at Mickey. The vampire looked a lot less... dead and gross. His skin had knit back together and was now just an angry blotchy red. It looked like he had third degree burns. "It's just... amazing." Ian said. "I'm pretty sure I had a few cracked ribs. But now... nothing."

Mickey shrugged slightly. "Yeah, it never gets old." He said wistfully. "Couldn't see a few minutes ago and now..." He turned towards Ian and turned his head completely to the side. "My hair fucked up pretty bad?"

The burn had extended a bit up into Mickey's hairline. "A bit." Ian reached out and touched Mickey's red skin. When the vampire didn't pull away, Ian traced the mark up through Mickey's hair and behind his ear. "That much."

Mickey sighed and for just a moment, leaned into Ian's touch. "It'll grow back." He murmured. Then he pulled away, rolling his eyes. "In here, Mandy." He called out, seemingly randomly.

Ian glanced at the door as it opened and Mandy stood there, gawking at them. He hadn't heard her. But he smiled and waved at her.

"The fuck?" She gasped. "You're supposed to be gone!"

Ian shrugged. "Sorry, I missed your text."

Her eyes narrowed. "Fuck that. Mickey! Stop hiding behind him! I figured you smuggled him out the back or something when we didn't see you."

"Nah." Mickey said, leaning back. "Ian's good. He's staying."

Mandy's eyes widened and she stepped inside. "What the fuck, Mick? We talked about this and you agreed that Ian had to leave.

"I changed my mind." Mickey said. "Ian can stay."

"It's not safe for him!" Mandy snapped.

"He's perfectly safe!" Mickey countered.

"No!" Mandy's voice rose. "We talked about this! He's not!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Why don't you let Ian make his own fucking decisions?"

"I'm trying, Glowstick." Mickey let out a laugh. "Mandy, we discussed it like adults and... he's good. He can stay. He wants to."

Mandy continued to ignore Ian, her eyes never leaving her brother. "Mickey! Did you even tell him why? Or did you just fuck and feed?" She finally looked away, glancing around the room first. Then her gaze settled back on both of them. "Shit, you two are a mess! Can't you do it without wrecking shit?"

Mickey rolled his eyes. He stood up slowly and turned to the side. The new skin as still pink, just slightly off from the rest. That and his singed hair was the only proof that something had happened. "I tried to kick his ass out. Literally. And he burned a fuckin' hole in the side of my head." Mickey said, pointing.

Mandy's eyes widened. She rushed forward and grabbed Mickey's head. She held him tightly between her hands as she got a closer look. "Shit."

Mickey pushed her away. "So yeah. If he can do that to me... he's good. He can take care of himself." Mickey glanced at Ian. "You can do it again, right?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah."

"You sure?" Mickey pressed. "You said you didn't know what you were doing."

Ian shrugged. "I don't really know how to control it." He admitted. "I was just trying to like... I don't know... scare you or something. Get you to stop laughing at me. And it just came out."

Mandy glanced sideways at Mickey. "You were laughing at him?"

Mickey shrugged. "Maybe. Seemed kinda funny at the time. Had him pinned and he was all flailing and shit. Thought the worst he could do was slightly burn my hands."

Mandy tilted her head slightly and looked back at Ian. "So like... only emotional stimuli?"

Ian shook his head. "No. I can call it anytime." He lifted his hand and tiny little sparks lit up his fingers. "I just... can't always control it."

"Fucking understatement." Mickey mumbled out. "Was like a bolt of fucking lightning hit me. Fuckin' worst pain I've felt since I died."

Mandy's eyes widened again. "Really?" She breathed out and shook her head. "I've never heard of the fae being able to do that before."

"Well he fucking did." Mickey snapped.

"So... you figured it out then?" Ian asked, looking at Mandy.

Mandy nodded. "Yeah. I suspected for a while." She admitted softly. "I was just hoping I was wrong. But evolution, maybe." She mused. "Even half-breeds..."

"Just no flying." Mickey said with a smile, sinking back down on the couch beside the faerie.

Ian flipped him off with one of his glowing fingers.

Mandy stared at the two of them for a moment. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "I still think it would be safer for him if he wasn't here."

"Doors are locked, Mandy." Mickey said with a shrug. "He ain't leaving."

She breathed out loudly. "Fine. Just... Ian... be careful, okay?"

Ian nodded. "I will."

Mandy sighed and shook her head again. "I'm going back up. Do not spend the whole night fucking in here, okay? Come upstairs and dance with me later, okay?" Mandy said, smiling at Ian. Then she was gone.

Ian turned slightly, facing Mickey, and leaned his shoulder and head back against the couch. "So... now that I'm stuck here for the weekend... can you explain what this moon shit is about?"

Mickey stared at him, deadpanned. "You couldn'ta asked Mandy when she was here?"

Ian smiled. "I wanted to ask you. I like your voice."

Mickey rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance. But he turned towards Ian. "Full-moon happens once a month."

Ian nodded. "And once a year, some big special one happens. And it affects like... werewolves for sure, I know. And witches use it for their shit, too."

Mickey's eyebrows raised. "What do you know about werewolves?"

Ian shrugged. "Not much." He admitted with no sign of shame. "Our neighbor is one. He's a wolf and his girlfriend's a witch. They're cool but.. .they don't have like... filters, I guess. The werewolf, especially. His thoughts are always easy to read."

Mickey shrugged. "Dogs are pretty simple."

Ian laughed and nodded. "Yeah. He sometimes gets out during the full-moon and runs around the neighborhood. Scares the shit outta everyone cuz he's fucking huge."

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, they're usually a bit bigger. But that's it?"

Ian shrugged. "Basically. Like... I know they change with the full-moon. But they can change other times, too? I think?"

Mickey shook his head. "Shifters can change into any animal they've come into contact with at any time. Werewolves shift on full-moons with heightened abilities."

"Oh." Ian nodded slowly.

"I've heard of werewolves shifting out of cycle." Mickey continued on. "But it's rare. Like with magic or some shit. And it's fucking hard on them. Makes them a little crazy."

"Really?"

Mickey nodded. "Like rabid if they do it a lot. Mandy knows more about it than me. She's seen it. I don't really hang with wolves."

"You let them in the club." Ian pointed out.

Mickey nodded. "I do. If they place nice. Never near the full-moon."

"Why?"

"I'm fuckin' getting to that, Glowstick." Mickey snapped. "You ask too many fuckin' questions."

Ian smiled. "We've already established that I don't know shit..." He paused and looked away for a moment. He didn't know shit. But clearly Mickey - or at least Mandy - know a lot more about the supernatural world. Veronica had seemed reluctant to help if it involved her mother. But maybe one of the vampire siblings had an idea of what might be up with Lip.

"What?" Mickey asked.

Ian shook his head. "Nothing."

"You got all quiet." Mickey said. "Where'd ya go?"

Ian shrugged. "Just... might be having a supernatural issue with my brother. Was thinking maybe you guys might be able to help."

"Yeah?"

Ian nodded. "But later. I want you to just fucking tell me about the damn moon thing!"

Mickey smiled. "Fine." He said, leaning back again. "Werewolf venom is toxic to vamps."

"Toxic?" Ian repeated.

Mickey nodded. "A bite during a full-moon will kill a vampire. The older the vamp, the slower and more painful the death. New vamps, like near instant."

"But you still let them in here?"

Mickey shrugged. "Their money's good. And it ain't like just cuz they can take us out one night of the month, they're gonna. We got them the rest of the time."

Ian nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Course it fuckin' does." Mickey snapped. "Wolf attacks on vamps ain't that common. But there's always the chance of one of them fuckers going rabid. So..." Mickey shrugged. "Why we started this locking thing years back."

"Years?" Ian cocked an eyebrow. "Thought it just recently opened?"

Mickey smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Just let the veil down. We been here a while."

Ian smiled. "How long is a while?"

Mickey stared at him for a moment. Then he stood up slowly. "Are you done with your stupid questions?"

Ian shrugged and stood up as well. "I can be."

"Good." Mickey said. "Cuz I kinda got shit to do. Being boss and all."

Ian smiled and stepped closer to Mickey. "Guess we gotta get cleaned up."

Mickey nodded and stepped back, towards the door. "Yep. But... I'm serious. Got shit to do before we can do shit."

They dressed and washed up quickly, actually managing to keep their hands to themselves. Mickey was in business mode. He slicked his hair back. He was dressed in slacks and a vest in a slightly darker steel gray color overtop a crisp, white short sleeved suit shirt. And the fucking tie! Baby blue that seemed to match Mickey's eyes and was tucked under the vest.

"Damn." Ian breathed out, his eyes memorizing every inch of his vampire.

"What?" Mickey asked, looking over at him.

Ian stepped closer and touched his fingers to Mickey's tie. "I like your tie." He said softly.

"Yeah?"

Ian nodded. "Yep. I wanna wrap it around my arm and pull on it while I suck your cock."

Mickey tilted his head to the side. "Sure." He said with a shrug. "But later. Come on." Ian smiled as he followed Mickey upstairs. He definitely felt underdressed in his jeans and tank top. But he liked walking behind Mickey. Because that ass looked amazing in anything but the tight slacks was really nice. Mickey paused before they stepped out into the club. He turned and grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him close. "You're fuckin' hot." He said suddenly.

Ian tilted his head back slightly, looking down on Mickey. He smiled widely.

Mickey rolled his eyes and grabbed Ian's hand. "You ruined it. Wipe the fuckin' grin off." He pulled Ian out on the stage. The lights were flashing and the bodies below were moving. The song that was playing faded out and a new one started. Ian was still smiling as he pulled his hand out of Mickey's grip and snaked it around the vampire's waist. He pulled him close. Mickey glared for a moment before giving in and wrapping his arms around Ian's neck. "One dance. Then business shit." Ian pressed closer and they swayed together in time with the music and vocals.

 _"That's the way every day goes, every time we have no control. If the sky is pink and white, if the ground is black and yellow. It's the same way you showed me. Nod my head, don't close my eyes. Halfway on a slow move, it's the same way you showed me..._ "

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Ukrainian Translations:  
(Half research into Ukrainian "curses" and half Google Translate for single words)

Ти нечиста сило - You are an evil spirit!  
Алло брат - Allo (hello) brother  
брат - brother  
Ублюдок - Bastard  
Сестра - Sister  
Щоб тебе муха вбрикнула - Get kicked by a fly.  
Бодай тобі лиха година - Evil upon you or bad hour upon you.


	19. Feel Like Dancin'

Too tired to make comment.

 **True Shame  
Chapter 19: Feel Like Dancin'**

One song turned into two. Two into three. And then suddenly, an hour passed and they were still dancing. It wasn't until Mandy was suddenly grabbing Ian's arm and pulling him away did Mickey realize how long it had been. He frowned and reached out to grab Ian's other arm. "The fuck you doing?"

Mandy pressed closer to Ian, hugging his arm to her chest. She smiled and batted her eyes. "I said I wanted to dance with him."

Mickey frowned and shook his head. "Fuck off."

"Come on, Mickey." Mandy whined loudly. "You have to share."

"The fuck I do!" Mickey snapped loudly.

Mandy continued to pout, sticking her bottom lip out. "You can't hog him all to yourself!"

Mickey snorted and shrugged. "I can't help it if he gets caught in my gravitational pull."

Mandy tilted her head to the side and stared at him for a moment. "Did you seriously just say that?"

Mickey smirked slyly. He reached for Ian again. "C'mon on. Orbit me." He said, wagging his eyebrows a bit.

Ian smiled widely. "I can't believe you know any five syllable words." He said, tilting his head a bit. Mandy laughed loudly and Mickey flipped them both off. Ian still smiled. "One dance." He said, looking back at Mandy. Mandy turned and stuck her tongue out at Mickey.

Mickey crossed his arms and watched as Mandy pulled his Glowstick away. HIs eyes narrowed and he actually glared. He wasn't jealous. Because that was fucking stupid. He just wanted Ian all to himself. There was nothing wrong with that! He waited exactly 30 seconds, barely through the intro of the next song, before he uncrossed his arms and raised them. "Cut it." He called out loudly. The music cut off immediately and the flashing lights stilled. Mickey hopped back up on stage and clapped his hands together. "Hey fuckers. Listen up." He said, standing up straight. "Mandy, Ian." He waved at them. "Get the fuck up here."

Mandy rolled her eyes as she and Ian weaved through the crowd back towards the stage. "Couldn't have waited a whole song, asshole?" She snapped as she pulled herself up . She crossed her arms and glared at Mickey as she stood beside him. Ian smiled as he pulled himself up as well and stood off to the side. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he was enjoying annoying Mickey.

"For all of you who've been here before..." Mickey started, his eyes scanning the rather large crowd. More had streamed in from the adjoining warehouse. The place was more than packed. But it always was on full moons. "You can fuckin' ignore me. Ya know how this works. For any newbs out there, I'm Mickey Milkovich and this is _my_ fuckin' club, ya got it?" He snapped loudly, his voice rising. "Everything in here is my shit. And we fuckin' run the town. Ya mess with my Clan and we put ya in the ground fer good." He glanced over at Mandy and nodded his head.

Mandy narrowed her eyes for a moment, still ticked about not being able to have a single dance with Ian. Then she shook her head and smiled out at the crowd. "I'm Mandy Milkovich." She introduced herself. "Basement levels, kitchen, and back room are off limits." She said. "Next door..." She pointed towards the wide, open doors. "We have an adjoining warehouse. Ground floor has a few walled off rooms. Gaming, library, TV. It has two basement levels with wall-to-wall coffins. All pretty basic and standard." She shrugged slightly. "Nothing flashy but they do the job. For those of you that don't enjoy sleeping in coffins..."

"Tough fuckin' shit." Mickey interrupted. "Could be outside with the wolves."

Mandy let out a laugh. "Only other thing we got is the floor." She said, pointing down at said floor. "So... play nice. The staff hears everything. Any trouble, you'll be silvered down in our dungeon and banned from ever setting foot inside again." She smiled sweetly and batted her eyes.

"One more thing." Mickey turned and waved at Ian. The faerie frowned a bit as he stepped forward. Mickey quickly wrapped his arm around Ian's neck and pulled him closer to the front of the stage. Mickey pointed sideways at Ian. "This is _my_ human." He said it loudly. "Anyone tries anything, at all, and I'll fuckin' rip out a fang." There were a few murmurs and laughs spreading across the crowd. Mickey's face twisted in a glare and he shook his head. "Ain't a fuckin' joke." He snapped. "He's off limits. Anyone fuckin' touches him..."

Ian rolled his eyes and twisted in Mickey's hold. He grabbed a handful of Mickey's ridiculously professional vest and pulled him back a few steps. "Alright. They get it." He said with a smile. "Can we get back to dancing?" Mickey glared at him for a moment. Then he nodded his head and waved his hand. The music and lights started back up. Ian smiled, his hand still tangled in Mickey's vest. He let go but didn't pull away. His hand trailed up and he grabbed Mickey's tie. He pulled it loose and then used it to pull Mickey closer. "So do you really have a dungeon?" Ian asked, smiling.

Mickey shrugged slightly as he put his hands on Ian's hips. "Got a lot of doors downstairs." He muttered. "Don't tell me you ain't ever snooped."

Ian shook his head. "Nope. Never have."

"Shit." Mickey shook his head. "Fuckin' boyscout."

Ian smiled again. "A bit. Maybe."

Mickey smirked. "Yeah, we got a dungeon."

"How come it wasn't on the tour?" Ian asked.

Mickey cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. "Because it has nothing to do with the club shit." The vampire shook his head. Ian let out a laugh as he pulled Mickey closer again. But Mickey pulled away again. "Just..." Mickey started softly and then looked away for a moment. "I know we established that you can take care of yourself. But... just stay close to me, okay?"

Ian smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. I can do that, Mikhailo."

Mickey snapped his gaze back to Ian. "Don't do that on a full moon."

Ian frowned for a moment. He really liked saying Mickey's full name. Probably a bit too much. "Why?"

"Cuz don't want these fuckers ta hear ya." Mickey snapped lowly. Ian let out a laugh as stepped backwards, pulling Mickey along with him by the tie. "The fuck we going?" Mickey frowned but he didn't put up any resistance.

"It's later." Ian said with a shrug.

"Yeah, it is."

Ian bit his lip as he pulled Mickey through the hall towards his office. He paused and stepped aside as Mickey pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Then Ian opened the door and pulled Mickey inside. Ian kept one hand firmly on Mickey's tie as he used his other to clumsily unbutton Mickey's jeans.

* * *

They do stuff in Mickey's office and Iggy interrupts. Then Iggy leaves and they finish.

* * *

Mickey smiled and grabbed Ian's hand. He pulled him away from the door. Then opened it and pulled his Glowstick along behind him down the hall.

Iggy was standing, leaning against the wall, in the entrance to the employee only section. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking around the corner, at the stage just beyond. He turned and frowned at hearing them approach. "That was fast." He said.

Mickey shrugged. "Guess he was pretty much done."

Ian smiled. "You're just that good."

"Fuck yeah, I am." Mickey nodded.

Ian laughed again and smiled at Iggy. "Hey." He said, lifting his hand to wave at Iggy.

"Iggy, Ian." Mickey said, nodding between the two. "Iggy's my older brother and Ian..."

"Is your human that you jerk off in your office." Iggy interrupted.

Ian shrugged.. "We've done more than that in there. Several times."

Mickey frowned and turned slightly to push Ian back a step. "Okay. Cool it, Glowstick. You're talking to my brother. Don't be fuckin' gross."

Ian shrugged. "You started it."

Iggy let out a laugh. "You did, little brother."

"Fuck both of you!" Mickey snapped. "My fuckin' club! You are no longer allowed to give me shit in my club!"

Ian crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Where's the fun in that?" He asked. "Mikhailo." He added the name with a smirk.

Iggy laughed again as Mickey glared. "I like your human."

Ian smiled at him. "Thanks."

"I fuckin' swear..." Mickey shook his head turned towards Iggy. "Didn't you have shit to say? Ain't that why you interrupted us in the first fuckin' place?"

Iggy's face fell immediately and he nodded somberly. "Yeah... dad's back. He's at the house." He said slowly.

Mickey nodded. "Yeah? So?" He hadn't heard from Terry since the night he'd met Ian. He hadn't actually seen him in a couple months longer than that. Terry always vanished after calling Mickey. But Terry always showed back up eventually. He always came home. Which was why Mickey built himself a new home. He didn't like the surprise visits.

"He showed up blood drunk last night." Iggy continued. "Just after sunset and... uh... asked for Mandy." He added soflty.

That stopped Mickey. His eyes widened and he shook his head. "No fuckin' way!" He snapped. "He ain't fuckin' touching her." He paused for a moment. "You didn't tell him we were here, did you?"

Iggy shook his head quickly. "Told him I didn't know where either of you two were. Then I left before he could make me. When I got back, he was passed out."

"He doesn't know about your club?" Ian asked.

"He knows about it." Mickey answered, looking back at Ian for a moment. "He just doesn't know we live here. We make it look like we still live at home. And when he gets too drunk, he completely forgets about the club anyways. Just looks for Mandy at home."

"Why Mandy?" Ian asked. Both brothers got quiet and glanced at each other before they dropped their gazes to the floor. Ian looked from one to the other, wondering exactly what was going on. But he didn't ask further. If they didn't want to or couldn't tell him, that was fine.

"He wants me..." Mandy was suddenly behind them. They all turned towards her. She was looking at the floor.

"Mandy..." Mickey said her voice softly.

Mandy flinched slightly and shrugged. "Ian can know. He already knows dad isn't father of the year. Adding daughter rape to the list just proves it more."

Ian's eyes widened slightly. His mouth dropped open but he didn't have a response. Iggy looked at the floor and Mickey's jaw tightened and his fists clenched.

Mandy kept talking. "He used to get drunk and confused." Her voice was soft. "He used to think I was mom."

"Used to?" Ian asked softly, finding his voice.

Mandy nodded. "The last few times... he wasn't drunk. He knew it was me."

Ian's eyes widened. "Fuck."

"We can't stop him." Mickey practically growled out. "He commands us to leave the house."

Mandy shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"I fuckin' know that." Mickey snapped. "It's that sick fucker's fault."

"Calm down, Mickey." Mandy said. "It's fine."

"It's not fuckin' fine!" Mickey shook his head. "How the fuck can you say that?"

"It's just something that happens sometimes." She snapped back.

"Just something that happens!" Mickey snorted sharply and shook his head.

"Yeah! To me!" She screamed, stepping closer to Mickey. She got right up into his face. "I can't stop him! _You_ can't stop him! So just fuckin' drop it! Okay?" She pushed past him. "Thanks for telling us, Iggy." She said, squeezing his shoulder for a moment.

"Mandy, you're safe here." Iggy said. "He doesn't know."

Mandy shrugged. "Whatever." She started off again, down the hall towards the offices.

"Wait... Mandy..." Ian called, turning to follow her.

She sighed loudly and rounded on him. "Go away, Ian! I'm fine!" She snapped.

"I know." He said, holding up his hands and taking a step back. "Uh.. just... when you got time later, I wanted to talk to you and Mickey about something."

She tilted her head to the side. "What?"

"Something with my brother." Ian answered.

She stepped closer, curiosity on her face. "What's up with your brother?"

"We don't have to..." Ian started.

"What's up with your brother?" She repeated louder.

Ian glanced back at Mickey and the vampire shrugged. "We can talk about it now." The vampire answered. "C'mon. We'll go sit downstairs. Later Iggy."

"Nice to meet you." Iggy said, looking at Ian.

Ian smiled and nodded. "You, too, man." He held out his hand.

Iggy quickly lifted his arms and held his hands up in the air. He took a step back. "No touching." He said, glancing sideways at Mickey. "Mick might explode."

"You're so fuckin' funny." Mickey said dryly. He grabbed Ian's hand and tugged him down the hall.

"Later!" Ian called.

Mickey rolled his eyes and pulled on Ian harder. Mandy trailer behind them. The lounge room was still half wrecked. But the couch was fine. They settled down on it, Ian sitting in the middle. Ian opened his mouth and dived right in. He told them about Lip, about his personality and intelligence. Then about Fiona's concern and what Ian had noticed himself. He ended with his failed attempt to hack his brother's brain. "But it was like it was empty." He sighed, shaking his head. "He was empty. Then he seemed to snap out of it when I said her name and he left. Like nothing was up." He told them about Karen. The little bit that he actually knew about her.

"They fuck a lot?" Mickey asked bluntly.

Ian shrugged. "I think so."

"They dating?" Mickey asked.

Ian shook his head. "No, not really."

Mickey tilted his head to the side, thinking. "She fuck a lot of guys?"

"Yeah, pretty sure." Ian said with a nod. "When Lip found out I was gay, Karen agreed to give me a blowjob to turn me straight."

Mandy's eyes widened a bit. "That's fucked up."

"Was it any good?" Mickey asked.

Ian wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Fucking gross."

Mickey smiled for a moment. "Sounds like a succubus." He said bluntly.

Ian frowned and tilted his head. "The sex demon thing?"

Mandy shook her head. "Not enough info to go on. Could be a couple things."

"Succubus is a thing?" Ian asked. "Like a real thing?"

Mickey nodded. "A demon that feels off sexual energy. Sometimes they attach themselves to one human and can drain them to death."

Ian's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Mandy shook her head again. "брат!" She snapped the playful endearment. "Don't scare the kid!"

Mickey shrugged. "Just saying."

"Fuck!" Ian ran his hands through his hair. A million thoughts raced wild in his head. He had to tell Fiona. He had to tell Veronica, see if she could help. He had to find Lip like NOW!

"Calm down, Glowstick." Mickey placed his hand on the back of Ian's neck. The simple gesture immediately calmed Ian. He breathed out a sigh and leaned into the touch. "Now." Mickey continued on. "Mandy's right. It could be something else. But it's prolly a succubus."

Mandy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Mickey..."

"But..." He continued on, cutting off whatever she was going to say. "Even if it is, sounds like you got time, okay?"

"Time?" Ian repeated, turning his head slightly to glance sideways at his vampire.

Mickey nodded. "If you were able to break her hold over him so easily, then it means he's still in there."

Ian sighed. "It wasn't easy." He said.

"Because you're pretty damn inexperienced with all this faerie shit." Mickey said.

"Mickey!" Mandy snapped."Stop making him feel bad!"

Mickey leaned forward a bit, looking around Ian to glare at Mandy. He flipped her off with his free hand. His other hand was still resting against Ian's neck. He used his thumb to trace lazy circles over the soft, pale skin. "Truth, Mandy."

"Don't need ta kick 'em when he's down." She snapped. "Be supportive!"

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Fine. Glowstick, you're totally awesome at all your faerie shit."

Ian looked over at Mickey and smiled. "No I'm not." And then there were suddenly tears in his eyes. "I suck. At everything! I don't know what I'm doing and I can hardly control it!"

"Who's fuckin' fault is that?" Mickey snapped angrily.

"Mine!" Ian bent forward a bit and twisted enough to push Mickey's hand off him. "I get it! I suck!"

"No!" Mickey snapped just as loudly and shook his head. "Your sister."

Ian turned slightly and looked at Mickey. He blinked as a few more tears slipped down his face. But he didn't move to wipe them away. "Fi?"

"Yes!" Mickey shook his head. "You know exactly one faerie who coulda helped ya. And she won't let ya tell him."

Ian let out a strangled sounding laugh and leaned back against the couch. He sniffed and wiped at his face with the back of his hand. "Frank's not as bad as Terry, because holy fuck, but he's pretty high on the never-earning-father-of-the-year list. My nose wasn't the only time he's broken or injured one of us. He spends his whole life drunk or high."

Mickey was silent for a moment, thinking. "Ya don't think it would have been different if he knew?"

Ian paused for a moment. Because it was something he'd thought about over the years. Would Frank have taken him under his metaphorical wings and taught him how to be a faerie? How the light worked and about the mind thing. If Frank really even understood it himself. Ian really doubted he did. Frank always treated it as a party trick. When he could get either to actually work for him. Which was hardly ever. Ian finally shook his head. "Nah. I don't think. Maybe he woulda been easier on me. But he still would have taken it out one of the others. I don't mind taking my share of the abuse. Makes me feel like family."

Mickey snorted and shook his head. But he didn't say anything. Because the only thing he wanted to say involved ripping Frank into pieces and burying those pieces in every state in the country.

Ian breathed out and leaned his head back against the couch. "So Lip's got a few days?"

Mandy nodded quickly. "If it's a succubus, yeah. He's basically _fine_..." She said the word awkwardly. "It sounds like it's getting bad. But not to the point of irreversible damage."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Now you're the one scaring him!" He snapped.

Ian breathed out. "Nah. I need to know. I need to tell Fi and we need to figure out how to save him."

"I'll help." Mickey said.

"Me, too." Mandy offered.

Ian lifted his head and looked at them both. "Really?"

"Fuck, yeah." Mickey frowned. "That's why ya fuckin' wanted to talk about it, right?"

"Well..." Ian shrugged. "I guess, yeah. Wanted to know if ya'll had an idea. Just didn't expect... help."

Mandy blinked at him for a moment. "Best friend." She said pointing to herself. Then she tilted her head and pointed at Mickey. "Weird... fuck buddy, maybe friends with benefits... whatever thing."

Mickey frowned and reached across Ian to slap Mandy's pointing hand away. "Fuck you."

Mandy smiled. "Should I say boyfriend? Or... oh! Lover?"

"Fuck. You." Mickey said, punctuating the words and flipping her off with both hands.

Mandy laughed and then blew him a kiss.

Ian stifled a yawn and shook his head. "Shit." He breathed out. He rubbed at his face for a moment.

"Tired?" Mickey asked.

He nodded. Because yeah, Ian was suddenly really tired. He'd been up since he woke up for school the day before. And that night, he hadn't slept much because he was at the club for a few hours. Also, the fight with Mickey and the healing. "Yeah."

Mickey pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was just after 2 am. He looked at Mandy. "Can you handle it from here?"

Mandy nodded quickly. "I'm sure. Kaysen and I can handle it."

Mickey nodded. "Call me if anything gets out of hand."

She smiled. "I will. Ian, I'll see ya tonight. I want a _real_ dance, okay?" She shot a quick glare at Mickey before making her exit.

Ian watched her for a moment and frowned. "Wait... what's happening?" He asked, looking back at Mickey.

Mickey stood up and held his hand out towards Ian. "We're going to bed."

Ian tilted his head to the side as took Mickey's hand and let the vampire pull him up. He circled her arms around the shorter man's waist and pulled him closer. "Oh yeah?"

"To sleep." Mickey clarified. "We can fuck more later. You need sleep."

Ian shrugged. "I'm fine..." He started to say as another yawn overtook him.

Mickey cocked an eyebrow and took a step back, dragging Ian with him. He reached behind him and opened the door. "We're going to sleep."

"You don't need to sleep." Ian said. "For like..." He yawned again and shook his head. He had no clue what time it was. "Whatever."

"So what?" Mickey said as he maneuver them into his bedroom. Ian still hadn't let go of his waist. "How many times have you laid there, watching me sleep all creepy like?"

Ian let out a laugh as released Mickey and stepped back. "It's not that creepy, is it?" Ian asking, pulling off his shirt. He dropped it on the floor and reached out to start unbuttoning Mickey's vest. "I can stop. Just wait upstairs for ya or wait for ya to text when you actually wake up."

"No." Mickey said flatly, shedding his shirt and tie. He dropped them on the floor with Ian's shirt and started unbuttoning his pants. "I like waking up with you." He mumbled softly, not looking up.

Ian smiled and yawned again. They were both standing in their boxers and Ian hesitated a moment. "You really don't have to..."

"Get in the fuckin' bed, Gallagher."

"Don't wanna spoil your night."

Mickey shook his head. "Ain't ruining shit." He said. He turned towards the bed and pulled the blanket back. "Get in. Now." Mickey crawled into the bed and held the blankets up. "Now." He repeated, sounding impatient. Ian smiled again and quickly climbed in. He settled down beside Mickey and the vampire pulled the blanket up over Ian. "Now turn around."

Ian frowned for a moment. "What?"

"Turn around." Mickey insisted. "I wanna fuckin' hold ya."

Ian smirked at him. "You're too little to be the big spoon."

Mickey's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Now, Glowstick."

Ian let out a laugh and flipped around on his other side. He felt Mickey shift behind him and then Mickey pressed his body against him and wrapped his arms around Ian. It was different, every time they'd slept in the bed, Ian had his arms around Mickey. But as Ian closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, he decided, he didn't mind.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Now I go pass out.

Ukrainian Translations:  
(Half research into Ukrainian "curses" and half Google Translate for single words)

Ти нечиста сило - You are an evil spirit!  
Алло брат - Allo (hello) brother  
брат - Brother  
Ублюдок - Bastard  
Сестра - Sister  
Щоб тебе муха вбрикнула - Get kicked by a fly.  
Бодай тобі лиха година - Evil upon you or bad hour upon you.


	20. Control

So tired! UGH! I worked 70 hours the other week and like nearly two weeks in a row cuz boss had family emergency. And we're down 2 workers. And working on training someone. So work has been shit and I'm tired and overworked. And I'm so tired and exhausted and just UGH! So sorry I haven't updated in so long! I AM SAD!

 **True Shame  
Chapter 20: Control**

Ian had slept clear past dawn without waking. Mickey held him close, feeling his chest rise and fall and listening to the beat of his heart. It was definitely different. But he was enjoying listening to Ian. Mickey's phone had rang at one point and the vampire was quick to answer it before the first ring finished. "What?" He snapped lowly, his voice barely audible. But it had only been Iggy, with no real reason. His brother just wanted to know where he was and if he wanted to hang out for a bit. Mickey promptly told him to fuck off and not to bother him again unless the place was burning down.

Mickey's voice rose a little at the end and Ian stirred for a moment. Mickey was sure he'd woken the sleeping faerie. But he quickly hung up, dropped the phone on the bed behind him, and tightened his arms around Ian. "Shhhh, Glowstick." He cooed softly. "Stay asleep." Mickey whispered into his ear. Ian sighed in his sleep and buried his head against the pillow. Mickey watched him for a moment. When he was certain Ian was still asleep, Mickey laid his head back on the pillow.

Alone with his thoughts and that's exactly what he did. He thought. He replayed every moment with Ian over in his mind. Every word, every touch, every breath against his skin. It hadn't even been a month yet! A month was a blip to Mickey. Such a small, insignificant time frame. And yet... he really couldn't imagine his life without Ian in it. That's what was really fucked up! Because it really was. So fucked up!

Mickey closed his eyes for a moment as his mind focused. He remembered every word that spilled from Ian's pretty throat. His smell, his touch, his taste. The way he held Mickey at night, so tight and close like they were the same person. They way he moved on the dance floor, grinding and swaying with his attention solely on Mickey, like they were the only people in the world.

Not. Even. A. Fucking. Month! What. The. FUCK?!

Mickey tried harder to clear his mind. But it was hard when it was so quiet. He'd gotten used to Ian's endless questions and double entendres. He was alone with his own thoughts and they just kept swarming around Ian. The first time they fucked in his office and wrecked it. Then all the other times in the office. And the few times in Mandy's office. The time in the old van at Ian's house. There were a few times in the parking lot out behind the club. A few times in the lounge downstairs. Once out in the hall. Once in the stairwell. The shower... the shower had been nice. Ian had held him really close as he fucked into him and jerked him off at the same time.

Somewhere around the 4th time he was reliving every moment with Ian, he opened his eyes and sighed against Ian's skin. His lips inadvertently brushed against Ian's shoulder and Mickey stilled. That was new. His lips had never touched skin that he wasn't feeding on. And for once, the idea wasn't completely terrifying. Mickey pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and for a moment, bit it. Then before he could think about it, he puckered his lips a bit and pressed them to Ian's skin again, this time on purpose. It was still just a gentle brush against the Glowstick's warm skin. But somehow, the gesture made Mickey smile.

A soft blip behind him pulled his attention away. Mickey rolled his eyes. If it was Iggy again... he was really contemplating staking his brother. Mickey carefully lifted his arm and turned slightly to reach behind him and grab his phone. Again. It was just a text from Mandy. Mickey smiled and typed a quick response. Just as quickly, she responded. And they quipped back and forth a few times.

 _All good shithead. We're going to bed._

 _Thanks slut._

 _Glowstick still asleep?_

 _Stop calling him that._

 _Can't call him Glowdick. Cuz it don't glow._

 _He ain't tried yet._

 _... TELL HIM TO TRY!_

 _Fuck off._

 _Love you, too!_

Mickey rolled his eyes as he tossed the phone once again on the bed behind him. Then he settled back down against Ian and wrapped his arms around him again. He closed his eyes and touched his head against Ian's back.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

He opened his eyes slowly. He blinked in the darkness and breathed out. He felt Mickey's arms around him and he really just wanted to close his eyes and go back to sleep and just enjoy how safe the vampire made him feel. Because he did. He felt safe and protected in a way that he never had before. But his stomach rumbled again. He was pretty sure that was what woke him up in the first place. Plus, he really should call Fiona and let her know he was okay. And about Lip. Ian sighed. He spent a few more minutes just enjoying the cool feel of Mickey's arms around him. Then he peeled Mickey's arms off and slipped out from under the blankets. He grabbed his discarded pants off the floor and fished his phone out. Just after 12 pm. Wow. He must have been tired. He'd slept like 10 hours!

There was one missed text from Fiona. _Call me when you wake up._

Ian headed up stairs. He didn't bother putting his clothes back on. There would be no one up to see him running around in his boxers. He peeked in the lounge on his way up. Iggy was laying face down on the couch. Ian rolled his eyes and headed upstairs, a smile on his lips. He glanced out at the dance floor. There were a few dead looking vampires sleeping on the floor. He smiled and shook his head as he ducked into the kitchen. The large room was empty and for that, Ian was grateful. It would be weird trying to eat with someone who looked dead on the floor beside you. He quickly fixed something and grabbed a water. He sat down at the table and picked up his phone. He hit Fiona's number and put the phone to his ear.

She picked up after the second ring with a laugh in her voice. "Hey, Ian."

"Hey..." He said and listened to the accompanying laughter in the background. Everyone there sounded so happy. "Where are you? What's going on?"

"We're at home." She answered with another laugh. "Debbie, Liam, and Carl are playing with Kevvy."

"Kevvy?" Ian repeated the name and slowly nodded his head as the name dawned on him. He smiled and shook his head. "He missed it again?"

"Yep." Fiona answered and laughed.

"Steve there?"

"Yep." She laughed again. "Carl climbed on top of him, riding him around like a pony. It's the most absurd thing ever!"

For a moment, Ian felt a pang of something he couldn't quite put an emotion to. Regret, loneliness, loss. For a moment, he really wished he was home and playing with his younger siblings. They really sounded like they were having fun, the whole family, without him. He breathed out. "Sorry I'm missing it." He mumbled softly.

Fiona was quiet for a moment. "Hey Steve, I'll be right back." She said, her voice slightly muffled. There was some shifting over the line, then what sounded like a door opening and closing. "Ian?" Fiona said, her voice louder again. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." He said quickly. "It's just..." He trailed off, suddenly feeling bad for feeling excluded. He wasn't being excluded. He just wasn't there.

"Did you and Mickey have a fight?" She asked when he didn't answer.

"What? No, no, no." Ian shook his head and let out a soft laugh. "No, he's great. Really great." Ian smiled and leaned on the table. "He sorta almost admitted that we're maybe dating."

Fiona let out a giggle. "Almost sorta maybe?"

Ian smiled again and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah."

"Awe! Ian!" She giggled again. "That's adorable."

"I can't help it!" There was a slight whine to his voice but Ian was still smiling. "He just... he makes me happy."

"I know, sweetheart." Fiona said. "I can tell."

"Fi..." He started after a moment. "I uh... I got a weird question." He said slowly.

"No." She said flatly. "You're too young to get married."

Ian blinked for a moment, completely taken aback before Fiona erupted into a fit of giggles. Ian rolled his eyes. "I think we should get past the maybe boyfriends part to the actual boyfriend part before we talk about maybe husbands." Even though it was a joke, and he knew it was a joke, his throat still closed up and his chest still tightened at the thought. He swallowed and tried to shake it from himself.

"Fair enough." Fiona said, still laughing. "You aren't allowed to get married until after me, okay?"

Ian smiled and nodded. "Okay." He said. "Deal."

"What was it you actually wanted to ask?" She prompted when a couple minutes passed by.

"Oh... uh..." He'd forgotten for a moment. "Yeah, just... something I was thinking about lately..."

"Yeah?"

"Frank..." He started.

"Oh." Her voice darkened and she let out a sigh. "Has he done something else?"

"No." He answered quickly.

"Is this about him living with the Jacksons?" Fiona asked.

Ian frowned. "Karen's?"

"Yep." Fiona said flatly. "Seems like he's pretty chummy with her mom, Sheila. Like they're shacking up and playing house." She sneered. "Fucking creepy."

Ian smiled and rolled his eyes. Fucking Frank. Though he couldn't figure out what their dad's angle could be. "What's the scam?" He asked.

"No clue." Fiona answered. "But it's Frank. There's gotta be one."

"You don't think he actually likes her?" He asked.

"Oh no. Hell no." Fiona snapped. "Frank only cares about Frank. Always has, always will. He's probably just there for free food and a place to sleep."

Ian sighed and bit his lip. "That sorta answers my question."

"Why?" Fiona asked. "What was your question?"

Ian paused for a moment. "Do you think... Frank would have treated me different... if he knew?"

"No." Fiona didn't ask what he meant. She didn't spare a moment to even think about it.

"So sure?" Ian asked softly.

"Yes." She said, her voice a little softer. "I honestly think he wants a faerie for a certain reason. I don't know what that is... but I've always gotten a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach every time he'd say something about it. I really just... I just wanted to keep you safe from him."

"I know!" Ian said quickly. "I was just... wondering if you thought he would have taught me shit. Because I really... sometimes I feel like I'm so in over my head with everything."

Fiona was quiet for a few minutes. It really only was a couple of minutes. But the silence seemed to drag on forever. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Stop apologizing." Ian said, rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad or get sympathy." He really wasn't. And honestly, he probably wouldn't have been thinking about it again if Mickey hadn't of brought it up. "Just... I don't know... do you think he even knows anything? At all?" He didn't give her a chance to answer and just kept on talking. "It would make me feel better if you thought he knew nothing. Lie to me if you have to. Just tell me Frank's a complete moron."

Fiona let out a laugh, thick and hearty. "Ian, seriously. I don't have to lie to you about that." She laughed again. "Frank _is_ a completely moron. He's a world class liar and ass kisser. And has the best goddamn luck in the world for all the shit's he's done and still being alive and relatively healthy. But he is a moron. And if he knows anything, like really knows anything about being a faerie, then he's long forgotten it all. Seriously. All it is to him... is a fucking party trick."

Ian smiled at that. It was exactly what he said to Mickey and Mandy last night. Uh... this morning. Frank never respected being a faerie.

"Seriously." Fiona kept talking. "Remember Carl's 5th birthday party?"

Ian let out a snort. "Yeah, was like the only actual birthday party any of us really ever had."

"Yeah." Fiona continued. "Him and Monica pulling that scam with the other kid's parents. Betting on guessing numbers and favorite colors and shit. Frank never took it seriously. It was always a game to him."

"Yeah." Ian breathed out.

"And let's say he didn't have some evil ulterior motive." Fiona mused. "Say he just wanted a faerie to share shit with... I think..." She paused for a moment and sighed. "I think you would have ended up different, you know? I think you would have turned out like Frank, treating being a faerie like a party trick and scamming people. You wouldn't have respect for it. Like I assume you do."

"I do." Ian said quickly. He did, so much more than Frank ever did.

"I think having Frank be... a faerie mentor or whatever would have changed that." Fiona said. "I don't think you... would be the you... you are if Frank had known. Does that make sense?"

"Yes." Ian answered.

"And that's my honest opinion." She said.

Ian couldn't help but smile as he leaned back in the chair again. "Thanks, Fi. I think I needed to hear that."

"Anytime, kiddo." Fiona said. "Now, tell me. What else is bothering you?"

"Nothing." Ian shook his head slightly. "That was it."

"No, you sounded off when I answered the phone." Fiona said.

"Oh. No." He shook his head again. "That was nothing."

"No, it's not nothing!" She snapped. "You tell me! Now!"

Ian bit his lip and looked down at the table. He let out a sigh. "Just... a little... sad I'm missing the family fun." He mumbled out.

She paused for a moment. "That's it?"

Ian rolled his eyes and sighed again. "I said it was nothing!"

"Don't worry." Fiona said with a laugh. "The good thing about phones from this decade? They have these fancy camera things that can take videos and pictures."

Ian laughed. "Good. I want to see them all."

"You will." She said. "So you having fun?"

"I am." He said.

"Sounds quiet." She mused.

Ian smiled. "It is. I'm the only one up, I think." He was certain he was. He was the only one who could be up. "I passed out early."

"So Mickey's still asleep?" She asked.

"Yep."

"I still want to meet him, okay?" She said suddenly and spoke real quick. "You spend so much time him with and... the sister, right? What's her name?"

"Yeah." Ian said softly. "Mandy." He smiled, thinking about her. "They got a lot of older brothers. Actually met two of them last night. One's an asshole but the other one's cool. They're here, too."

"Okay, great!" Fiona said, excitement in her voice. "See? You've met his family. So it's only fair we get to meet him. Him and his family. Oh!" She squealed. "We should go to the restaurant!"

Ian's eyes widened. "I don't know..." He stuttered a bit over the words. "Uh... here... uh... might not be good..."

"Or you can just invite Mickey over to start, okay?" She added quickly. "We'll try not to embarrass you but... loving family. It's sort of our job to embarrass you a little."

Ian sighed. "I'll ask, okay? But.. just... uh..." He was stuttered a bit again. Because panic was starting to set in. Fiona couldn't meet Mickey! Not yet. But he breathed out slowly. "Yeah. Okay. I'll talk to him."

Fiona was silent for a moment. "That's all I ask. Alright. I'll let you go."

Ian sighed, glad you dropped it so quickly. "Oh! Wait, Fiona!" He said quickly, remembering the other reason he needed to talk to her.

"Yeah?"

"Is Lip there?" He asked.

"No." She sighed. "He was here when I woke up. Found him sleeping in his bed. But he must have slipped out at some point."

Ian bit his lip and glanced down at the table. He fully intended to tell her about the succubus possibility. But that would probably make Fiona ask questions again. How did he come up with the idea? Did someone tell him? Who told him? Why would Mickey and Mandy know? What are they? And Ian wasn't ready for Fiona to know that yet.

"What?" Fiona's voice was muffled for a moment. "Hang on, Steve. I'm talking to Ian. Give me a minute. Hey, Ian." Her voice grew louder as she put the phone back to her ear. "I have to go, okay? Have fun! Text me later, okay?"

"I will." He said. "Tell everyone I said hi!"

"I will. Love you, Ian."

"You, too, Fi." He pulled the phone away and he felt lighter. He felt bad he didn't tell her about Lip. But he decided, he would tell her. When they were sure that was the real problem. Mickey and Mandy said they would help. He'd let them figure out if that was the real problem. Then figure out how to save Lip. And _then_ Ian would tell Fiona. Maybe. Maybe not.

He quickly finished eating and then cleaned up his mess. Then he ran back downstairs to Mickey's room. The vampire was still asleep, dead to the world. Ian smiled at the thought as he grabbed his backpack and pulled out his laptop. It was a shitty, second hand thing he found at a pawnshop last week. It really was only good for homework. He brought his laptop and his textbook upstairs. He wasn't exactly behind. He was doing okay. He was just putting off a few things. He had a big research paper due on Monday. It was half of the semesters' final grade. Plus he was a chapter behind in his reading assignments for English. And there was the calculus homework that was actually due yesterday. Okay, so maybe he was a bit behind. But that was fine. He had nothing else to do during the day while Mickey was asleep for the next couple days.

An hour later and he closed his laptop and shoved his book away. Yeah, that was enough for one day. He rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head. Then he gathered his things and took them back down to Mickey's room. He stuffed them back in his bag and grabbed some clothes. He still had a few hours before it was vamp morning. He headed to the bathroom and quickly climbed in the shower.

As he stood under the hot water, the spray hitting his back and cascading down, he wondered. All the faerie talk over the last near 24 hours. Mickey's nickname for him, Glowstick, and the vampire's obsession with whether or not his cock could glow like his fingers. Ian lifted his hand and pulled the light into his hand. He wiggled his fingers as they started to glow. And he wondered.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Ukrainian Translations:  
(Half research into Ukrainian "curses" and half Google Translate for single words)

Ти нечиста сило - You are an evil spirit!  
Алло брат - Allo (hello) brother  
брат - Brother  
Ублюдок - Bastard  
Сестра - Sister  
Щоб тебе муха вбрикнула - Get kicked by a fly.  
Бодай тобі лиха година - Evil upon you or bad hour upon you.


End file.
